13 Porques
by uchihaxx
Summary: Você não pode interromper o futuro, nem modificar o passado. O único jeito de descobrir este segredo é apertando play. ADAPTAÇÃO.
1. Introdução

Para Sasuke Uchiha, as fitas cassete gravadas por Sakura Haruno não têm nada a ver com ele.

Sakura está morta. E seus segredos devem ser enterrados com ela.

Só que a voz de Sakura diz a Sasuke que o nome dele está em uma das histórias dessas fitas - e que ele, de alguma maneira, é responsável por sua morte.

Tomado por espanto, angústia e muito medo, Sasuke permanece escutando as gravações madrugada afora. Ele segue as palavras de Sakura pelas silenciosas ruas de suas cidades...

... e o que ele descobre, muda sua vida para sempre.

_**O primeiro amor de Sasuke Uchiha gravou suas últimas palavras em fitas cassete.**_

Pelas ruas desertas e escuras, os passos de Sasuke são abafados por sua respiração entrecortada. Se ele pudesse ouvi-los, ou se pudesse ter uma imagem de si mesmo, veria um adolescente alucinado, em uma busca desesperada. Do quê?

Ao chegar da escola naquela tarde, um pacote sem remetente, endereçado a ele, lhe dá boas-vindas na porta de casa. O pacote contém sete fitas cassete embrulhadas em plástico-bolha. Play. A voz de Sakura Haruno. Morta há algumas semanas. Suicídio por overdose de remédios. E o primeiro amor de Sasuke.

Nas fitas, Sakura explica os treze motivos que a fizeram acabar com a própria vida. Quem recebeu as fitas é um deles. E a regra é simples: depois de escutar seu motivo, passe as fitas adiante, para o nome da história seguinte.

Que fatos podem estar encobertos pela pretensa normalidade da vida de adolescentes como outros quaisquer?

Entender o que Sakura quer lhe dizer depois de morta: é o que Sasuke Uchiha busca nesta noite, caminhando pela cidade às escuras, com o walkman no bolso e uma voz fantasma sussurrando em seus ouvidos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Essa história também não é minha. O livro se chama 13 Porques, do autor Jay Asher. Espero que gostem! ^^_


	2. Chapter 1

— Senhor? — ela repete. — Quando você quer que chegue? Esfrego a sobrancelha esquerda com dois dedos.

Lateja cada vez mais.

— Tanto faz — respondo.

A atendente pega o pacote. A mesma caixa de sapatos que estava na porta da minha casa há menos de vinte e quatro horas; embrulhada de novo num saco de papel pardo, fechado com durex, exatamente como a recebi.

Mas agora com um novo destinatário. O nome seguinte na lista de Sakura Haruno.

— Os treze porquês — murmuro. Sinto um calafrio só de pensar.

— Desculpe, não entendi.

Faço um gesto com a cabeça.

— Quanto é?

Ela pega a caixa e digita uma seqüência de números no teclado.

Coloco em cima do balcão o copo de café que comprei no posto de gasolina e olho para a tela. Puxo umas notas da carteira, procuro algumas moedas no bolso e ponho o dinheiro ao lado do copo.

— Acho que o seu café ainda não fez efeito — ela diz com ironia. — Está faltando um dólar.

Entrego o dólar e esfrego os olhos para afugentar o sono. Tomo um gole do café, que a esta altura está morno e duro de engolir. Mas preciso acordar.

Ou talvez não. Talvez seja melhor passar o dia sonâmbulo. Talvez seja a única maneira de agüentar este dia até o fim.

— Deve chegar amanhã — a atendente informa. — Talvez depois de amanhã.

Ela joga a caixa num carrinho.

Eu deveria ter esperado até o final da aula. Deveria ter dado um último dia de paz à Ino. Ainda que ela não mereça.

Quando chegar em casa amanhã, ou depois de amanhã, ela vai encontrar um pacote na porta da frente. Ou em cima da cama, se a mãe ou o pai ou outra pessoa chegarem primeiro. E vai pirar. Eu pirei. Um pacote sem remetente? Esqueceram ou foi intencional? Talvez um admirador secreto?

— Quer o recibo? — pergunta a atendente. Com a cabeça, digo que não.

Mesmo assim, a impressora cospe um recibo. Observo a atendente cortar o papel na serrilha de plástico e jogá-lo no lixo.

É o único correio da cidade. Será que foi a mesma funcionária que atendeu as outras pessoas da lista, as que receberam o pacote antes de mim? Será que elas guardaram o recibo como um souvenir bizarro? Esconderam na gaveta das meias? Pregaram nos seus murais de cortiça?

Quase peço meu recibo de volta. Quase digo: "Desculpe, mas vou querer o recibo sim". Como lembrança.

Se bem que, se eu quisesse uma lembrança, poderia ter feito cópia das fitas ou guardado o mapa. Mas nunca mais quero ouvir aquelas fitas de novo, mesmo por que a voz dela jamais vai sair da minha cabeça. E as casas, as ruas e o colégio estarão ali para me lembrar.

Agora não está mais nas minhas mãos. O pacote já está a caminho. Saio do correio sem o recibo.

Minha cabeça ainda está latejando debaixo da sobrancelha esquerda. Estou com um gosto azedo na boca. Quanto mais me aproximo do colégio, mais perto estou de ter um surto.

Eu quero surtar. Quero cair no chão e me arrastar para dentro dos arbustos. Porque logo depois dos arbustos, a calçada faz uma curva, contornando o estacionamento da escola. Atravessa o gramado e invade o prédio principal. Chega até a porta da frente e vira um corredor, ziguezagueando entre fileiras de armários e salas de aula, até desembocar na porta da minha classe.

Ali, de frente para os alunos, estará o Sr. Hatake. Ele será o último a receber um pacote sem remetente.

No meio da sala, à esquerda, estará a carteira de Sakura Haruno.

Vazia.

* * *

**ONTEM, **

**UMA HORA DEPOIS DA AULA.**

Um pacote do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos está apoiado na porta da frente. A porta da minha casa tem uma pequena abertura por onde o carteiro coloca a correspondência, mas qualquer coisa mais grossa que um sabonete é deixada do lado de fora. Um rabisco apressado no embrulho endereça o pacote a Sasuke Uchiha, por isso o pego e entro em casa.

Levo o pacote para a cozinha e o coloco em cima do balcão. Abro a gaveta das tralhas e pego a tesoura. Passo uma das lâminas em torno dele e levanto a tampa. Dentro da caixa de sapato tem um rolo de plástico-bolha. Desembrulho e encontro sete fitas cassete.

No canto superior de cada fita há um número pintado em azul-escuro, talvez com esmalte de unha. Cada lado tem um número. Um e dois na primeira fita, três e quatro na seguinte, cinco e seis, e assim por diante. A última fita tem um treze de um lado, mas nada do outro.

Quem enviaria uma caixa de sapatos cheia de fitas? Ninguém mais ouve fitas cassete. Será que tem algum jeito de tocá-las?

A garagem! O rádio na bancada de madeira. Meu pai o comprou usado por uma ninharia. Como é antigo, ele não se importa se o aparelho ficar coberto de serragem ou respingado de tinta. Mas o que importa mesmo é que ele tem toca-fitas.

Arrasto um banquinho até a bancada, largo a mochila no chão e sento. Aperto o _eject_ do toca-fitas. Uma porta de plástico se abre, e coloco a primeira fita.


	3. Fita 1: Lado A

**Fita 1: Lado A.**

**Play.**

_Olá, meninos e meninas. Quem fala aqui é Sakura Haruno. Ao vivo e em estéreo. _

Não acredito.

_Sem promessa de retorno. Sem bis. E, desta vez, sem atender aos pedidos da platéia. _

Não posso acreditar. Sakura Haruno se matou.

_Espero que vocês estejam prontos, porque vou contar aqui a história da minha vida. Mais especificamente, por que ela chegou ao fim. E, se estiver escutando estas fitas você é um dos motivos. _

Que? Como assim?

_Não vou dizer qual fita tem a ver com sua participação na história. Mas, não precisa ter medo. Se você recebeu essa caixinha bonitinha, seu nome vai aparecer... Eu prometo._

_Afinal, uma garota morta não mentiria. _

_Espera aí! Isso está parecendo uma piada. Por que uma garota morta não mentiria? Resposta: porque ela não pode mais falar! _

Será que é um bilhete de suicídio às avessas?

_Vai, pode rir. _

_Tudo bem. Eu achei engraçado _

Antes de Sakura morrer, ela gravou este monte de fitas. Mas por quê?

_As regras são bem simples. São só duas. Número um: você escuta. Numero dois: você repassa. Espero que nenhuma delas seja fácil para você. _

— O que você está ouvindo?

— Mãe!

Levanto rápido e aperto várias teclas ao mesmo tempo.

— Pô, mãe, você me assustou! Não é nada. É só um trabalho de escola.

Minha resposta automática para tudo. Vai sair e voltar tarde? Trabalho de escola. Preciso de mais dinheiro? Trabalho de escola. Agora, as fitas de uma menina. A menina que engoliu um monte de comprimidos há duas semanas.

— Trabalho de escola.

— Posso ouvir?

— Não é meu. — Arrasto a ponta do pé no chão. — Estou ajudando um amigo. É de história. E é chato.

— Se é assim, então você é mesmo um bom amigo.

Ela se apóia no meu ombro e ergue um trapo empoeirado, uma das minhas velhas fraldas de pano, e tira uma fita métrica guardada embaixo. Beija minha testa.

— Vou te deixar em paz.

Espero a porta se fechada, coloco o dedo sobre o _play_. Meus dedos, minhas mãos, meus braços, meu pescoço, tudo em mim parece oco. Sem forças para apertar uma simples tecla.

Pego a fralda e jogo sobre a caixa de sapatos para tirá-la da minha visão. Queria nunca ter visto aquela caixa, nem as sete fitas dentro dela. Apertar o _play _a primeira vez foi fácil. Moleza. Não tinha idéia do que ouviria.

Mas, agora, é uma das coisas mais assustadoras que já fiz.

Abaixo o volume e aperto _play._

_... um: você escuta. Número dois: repassa. Espero que nenhumas delas seja fácil para você. _

_Quando terminar de ouvir os treze lados — porque há treze lados para toda história — rebobine as fitas coloque-as de volta na caixa e repassa-as para quem vier depois da sua história. E você, que é o felizardo número treze, pode levar as fitas direto para o inferno. Dependendo da sua religião, talvez eu encontre você por lá. _

_Caso você se sinta tentado a romper as regras, saiba que fiz uma cópia das fitas. Essas cópias serão liberadas de uma maneira bem escandalosa se o pacote não passar por todos vocês. _

_Não tomei essa decisão no calor do momento. _

_Não me menosprezem... mais uma vez. _

Não, de modo algum ela poderia pensar nisso.

_Vocês estão sendo observados._

Meu estômago se contrai todo, pronto para me fazer vomitar se eu deixar. Perto de mim tem um balde plástico, de cabeça para baixo, em cima de um banquinho. Com dois passos posso alcançar a sua alça e virá-lo para cima, se precisar.

Eu mal conhecia Sakura Haruno. Quer dizer, queria conhecê-la. Queria conhecê-la melhor, mas não tive muita oportunidade. No verão, trabalhamos juntos no cinema. Não faz muito tempo, ficamos numa festa. Mas não tivemos oportunidade de nos aproximar. E nunca a menosprezei. Nunca.

Essas fitas não deveriam estar aqui. Não comigo. Só pode ser engano.

Ou uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Puxo a lata de lixo, arrastando-a. apesar de já ter olhado uma vez, observo o embrulho de novo. Deve ter um endereço de remetente em algum lugar. Talvez não tenha enxergado.

As fitas do suicídio de Sakura Haruno estão passando de mão em mão. Alguém fez uma copia e me mandou só para me zoar. Amanhã, na escola, alguém vai rir ou dar um sorrisinho malicioso e desviar o olhar. Aí eu vou saber.

E então? O que vou fazer?

Eu não sei.

**Play. **

_Quase que me esqueço, se você estiver na minha lista, deve ter recebido um mapa. _

Deixo o embrulho cair de novo no lixo.

Eu estou na lista.

Algumas semanas atrás, alguns dias antes de Sakura tomar os comprimidos, enfiaram um envelope pela fresta do meu armário na escola. No lado de fora do envelope estava escrito em caneta vermelha: "Guarde isso. Você vai precisar." Dentro tinha um mapa da cidade dobrado. Mais ou menos uma dezena de estrelas vermelhas marcavam diferentes áreas.

Nos primeiros anos da escola, usamos esses mesmos mapas da Câmara de Comércio para aprender o norte, sul, leste, oeste. Pequenos números azuis, espalhados pelo mapa, remetiam ao nome dos estabelecimentos listados nas margens.

Guardei o mapa na mochila. Pensei em mostrar para o pessoal da escola, para ver se mais alguém tinha recebido. Para ver se alguém sabia o que significava aquilo. Mas, com o tempo, acabou escorregando para baixo dos livros e cadernos e me esqueci totalmente dele. Até agora.

_Nas fitas vou falar de vários lugares da nossa querida cidade para você visitar. Não posso forçar ninguém a ir até lá, mas, se você estiver a fim de entender o que realmente aconteceu, então siga as estrelas. Ou, se preferir, jogue fora o mapa. E eu nunca vou ficar sabendo. _

Enquanto Sakura fala através dos alto-falantes empoeirados, sinto o peso da mochila pressionar minhas pernas. Lá dentro, amassado em algum lugar no fundo está o mapa.

_Ou talvez, eu fique sabendo, Na verdade, não tenho muita certeza de como essa coisa de morte funciona. Talvez eu esteja atrás de você bem agora. _

Eu me inclino para a frente, apoiando os cotovelos na bancada. Enterro o rosto entre as mãos, escorrego os dedos para trás e me surpreendo com o cabelo molhado de suor.

_Desculpa! Isso não foi legal. _

_Pronto Sr. Hyuuga? _

Neji Hyuuga. Um aluno do último ano. Foi o primeiro beijo da Sakura.

Mas por que eu sei disso?

_Neji, docinho, você foi meu primeiríssimo beijo. A primeiríssima mão que eu segurei. Mas você não passou de um cara mais ou menos. E não digo isso para ser má não. Tinha alguma coisa em você que me fez precisar ser sua namorada. Até hoje, não sei bem que coisa era essa. Mas estava lá... e era de uma força absurda. Você não sabe disso, mas, há dois anos, quando eu estava no primeiro ano e você no segundo, eu costumava seguir você. Como aula prática, eu havia escolhido trabalhar na secretaria, por isso sabia quais eram suas aulas. Fiz até uma cópia dos seus horários, que tenho guardado aqui em algum lugar. E, quando vasculharem meus pertences provavelmente vão jogá-los fora, pensando que uma paixão de aluna do primeiro ano não tem importância. Mas será que tem? _

_Para mim, tem. Voltei no tempo, até você, para encontrar um início para a minha história. Aqui é onde ela realmente começa. _

Então, onde estou nessa lista, entre essas histórias? Segundo? Terceiro? Será que vai piorar conforme for se desenrolando? Ela disse que o décimo terceiro felizardo podia levar as fitas para o inferno.

_Quando você chegar ao fim das fitas, Neji, espero que compreenda o seu papel nisso tudo. Porque talvez pareça um papel pequeno agora, mas é importante. No fim, tudo tem importância. _

_Traição. É um dos piores sentimentos. _

_Sei que você não tinha intenção de me magoar. Na verdade, a maioria de vocês, que estão ouvindo as fitas, provavelmente não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo... — do que realmente estava fazendo. _

O que eu estava fazendo, Sakura? Porque sinceramente não sei. Aquela noite, se for a noite que estou pensando foi tão estranha para mim quanto para você. Talvez até mais para mim, já que continuo sem saber o que aconteceu.

_Nossa primeira estrela vermelha pode ser encontrada em C-4. Com o dedo, ache a letra C e desça até o número 4. Isso mesmo, como batalha naval. Quando você terminar de ouvir essa fita, vá até lá. Nós moramos naquela casa por pouco tempo no verão anterior ao meu ano de caloura no colegial; foi a primeira casa onde moramos quando chegamos á cidade. _

_E foi onde te vi pela primeira vez, Neji. Talvez você se lembre. Você estava apaixonado pela minha amiga Kat. Faltavam ainda dois meses para as aulas, e a Kat era a única pessoa que eu conhecia, porque morava bem na casa ao lado. Ela me contou que você tinha ficado em cima dela no ano anterior. Não literalmente em cima, lógico. Só paquerando e esbarrando acidentalmente nela nos corredoras. _

_Quer dizer, os esbarrões eram por acaso, certo? _

_Kat me contou que, no baile do fim de ano. Você finalmente criou coragem para fazer algo além de olhar e tombar com ela. Vocês dançaram todas as músicas lentas juntos. Ela me falou que não ia demorar para deixar você beijá-la. O primeiríssimo beijo da vida dela. Que honra! _

As histórias devem ser pesadas. Pesadas mesmo. É só por isso que as fitas estão passando de uma pessoa para outra. Por medo.

Por que alguém iria querer enviar pelo correio um pacote de fitas que culpassem você por um suicídio? Ninguém ia querer fazer isso. Mas Sakura quer que nós, todos da lista, escutemos o que ela tem a dizer. E faremos o que ela diz, passando as fitas adiante, nem que seja só para mantê-las longe das pessoas que não estão na lista.

"A lista." Soa como um clube secreto. Um clube exclusivo.

E por alguma razão, estou nele.

_Eu queria saber como você era, Neji, por isso ligamos da minha casa e pedimos para você dar um pulo até lá. Ligamos da minha casa porque Kat não queria que você soubesse onde ela morava... pelo menos não ainda... se bem que a casa dela ficava bem do lado. _

_Você estava jogando bola — basquete, beisebol, se lá — e podia aparecer mais tarde. Então, nós ficamos esperando. _

Basquete. Muitos de nós, calouros do ensino médio, jogamos naquele verão, sonhando em entrar para o time do colégio. Neji, apesar de estar então só no segundo ano, já tinha um lugar reservado no time da universidade. Por isso, jogávamos com ele. Queríamos ser bons. Alguns conseguiram. Outros, infelizmente, não.

_Ficamos sentadas na sacada, conversando durante horas, quando, de repente você e um de seus amigos — oi, Lee! — subiram a rua. _

Lee? Lee Rock? A única vez que eu vi Lee com Sakura, mesmo que rapidamente, foi na noite que eu a conheci.

_Duas ruas se encontram na frente da minha antiga casa, com um T de cabeça para baixo. Vocês vinham subindo pelo meio da rua, na nossa direção _

**Pause.**

Espera. Espera. Eu preciso pensar.

Cutuco um respingo de tinta laranja seca na madeira. Por que estou escutando isso? Quero dizer, por que estou passando por isso? Porque simplesmente não arranco a fita do aparelho e jogo a caixa inteira no lixo?

Engulo com força. Lágrimas pinicam o canto dos meus olhos.

Porque é a voz da Sakura. Uma voz que pensei que jamais ouviria novamente. Não posso jogá-la fora.

E por causa das regras. Olho para a caixa de sapatos escondida debaixo da fralda de pano. Sakura disse que fez uma cópia das fitas.

Mas e se ela não fez? Talvez se o lance das fitas for interrompida, se eu não passá-la adiante, fique por isso mesmo.A coisa acaba. Nada acontece.

Mas e se tiver algo nessas fitas que possa me magoar? E se não for uma brincadeira? Aí, um segundo jogo de fitas vai vir a público. Foi isso que ela disse. E todo mundo vai ficar sabendo o conteúdo delas.

O pontinho de tinta se solta como uma casca ferida.

Quem arrisca testar se ela está blefando?

**Play.**

_Você pulou a sarjeta e botou um pé no gramado. Só que meu pai tinha deixado os regadores automáticos ligados durante a manhã inteira. A grama estava molhada, por isso seu pé deslizou para frente e você caiu. Lee olhava fixamente para a janela, tentando obter uma visão melhor da nova amiga da Kat — esta que vos fala —, e tropeçou em você, aterrissando ao seu lado. _

_Você o empurrou e se levantou. Ai, ele também se levantou, e vocês dois se olharam sem saber o que fazer. E qual foi a decisão de vocês? Desceram a rua correndo, enquanto Kat e eu ríamos como loucas na janela._

Eu lembro disso. Kat achou muito engraçado. Ela me contou na festa de despedida dela naquele verão.

A festa em que vi Sakura Haruno pela primeira vez.

Puxa. Achei Sakura tão bonita. E nova na cidade, foi o que realmente me pegou. Naquela época, quando encontrava uma garota, minha língua se enrolava em nós que até um escoteiro não conseguiria desfazer. Mas, com ela eu podia tentar ser uma versão atualizada e melhorada de mim, Sasuke Uchiha, o calouro do ensino médio.

_A Kat se mudou antes de começarem as aulas, e eu me apaixonei pelo garoto que ela deixou. E não demorou muito para aquele garoto começar a demonstrar interesse por mim. Talvez pelo fato de eu parecer estar sempre por perto. Não fazíamos as mesmas aulas, mas as nossas salas no primeiro, quarto e quinto horários pelo menos eram próximas uma da outra. Certo, no quinto horário era uma caminhada e tanto, às vezes eu não conseguia chegar lá antes de você sair, mas o primeiro e quarto horários ficavam no mesmo corredor. _

Na festa de Kat, todo mundo foi para o quintal, embora estivesse congelado. Foi provavelmente a noite mais fria do ano. E eu, é claro, esqueci minha jaqueta em casa.

_Depois de um tempo, consegui dar um jeito de dizer oi. E um tempinho depois, você conseguiu dar um jeito de responder. Ai, um dia, passei por você sem dizer nada. Sabia que você não agüentaria essa, o que acabou nos levando à nossa primeiríssima conversa de várias palavras. _

Não, foi isso: deixei a jaqueta em casa porque queria que todo mundo visse minha camisa nova. Que idiota.

"_Oi!", você disse. "Não vai me dizer oi?" _

_Eu sorri, respirei, aí me virei. _

"_Por que deveria?"_

"_Porque você sempre diz oi." _

_Perguntei por que se achava tão sabido a meu respeito. Disse que você provavelmente não sabia nada sobre mim. _

Na festa da Kat, eu me abaixei para amarrar o sapato durante minha primeira conversa com Sakura Haruno. E não conseguia fazer aquilo. Eu não conseguia amarrar aquele estúpido cadarço porque meus dedos estavam anestesiados de tanto frio.

Devo reconhecer o mérito de Sakura por ela ter se oferecido para amarrá-lo para mim. É claro que não deixaria que ela fizesse aquilo. Esperei até o Lee se meter na conversa desajeitada para escapar de fininho para dentro da casa e descongelar meus dedos debaixo da água quente. Constrangedor.

_Antes, quando eu perguntava para minha mãe como atrair a atenção de um garoto , ela dizia: "Se faça de difícil." Era isso que eu estava fazendo. E com certeza funcionou. Você começou a aparecer nas minhas aulas, esperando por mim. _

_Parece que levou uma eternidade para você pedir o meu telefone. Mas eu sabia que você ia acabar pedindo, por isso comecei a treinar como dizer o número em voz alta, de um jeito desencanado como se eu não estivesse nem aí. Como se eu desse meu telefone cem vezes por dia. _

_Sim, os garotos da minha escola antiga já tinham pedido o meu telefone, Mas, aqui, na nova, você foi o primeiro. _

_Não. Não é verdade. Mas você foi o primeiro que realmente conseguiu. _

_Não que eu não quisesse dar meu telefone antes. Mas eu precisava ficar esperta. Cidade nova. Escola nova. Dessa vez, eu ia controlar o modo como as pessoas me enxergavam. Afinal, quantas vezes a gente tem uma segunda chance? _

_Antes de você, Neji, sempre que alguém perguntava, eu dizia os números certos, até chegar no último. Aí, eu ficava com medo e me atrapalhava... meio sem querer, querendo. _

Pego a mochila ponho no colo e abro o zíper do bolso maior.

_Ver você anotando meu telefone me deixou super empolgada. Ainda bem que você estava nervoso demais para notar. Quando finalmente confessei o último número — o número certo! —, dei aquele sorriso. _

_Sua mão tremia tanto que eu pensei que você fosse estragar tudo. Mas eu não ia deixar isso acontecer. _

Eu tiro o mapa e Sakura da mochila e o desdobro sobre a bancada.

_Apontei para o número que você estava escrevendo. _

"_Aqui é um sete", eu falei. _

"_É um sete." _

Uso uma régua de madeira para alisar as partes enrugadas.

"_Ah. Tudo bem, desde que você saiba que é um sete." _

"_Eu sei", você respondeu. Mas mesmo assim você riscou o número e fez um sete ainda mais tremido. _

_Puxei o punho da manga para dentro da palma da mão e quase estendi o braço para enxugar o suor da sua testa... algo que minha mãe teria feito. _

_Mas ainda bem que eu não fiz isso. Você nunca mais ia pedir o telefone de uma garota. _

Minha mãe me chama do outro lado da porta. Eu abaixo o volume, pronto para apertar o _stop_, se ela abrir.

— Fale, mãe.

_Quando cheguei em casa, você já tinha ligado. Duas vezes. _

— Pode continuar seu trabalho, quero saber se vai jantar conosco — ela diz.

_Minha mãe perguntou quem você era, e eu disse que fazíamos uma matéria juntos. Você provavelmente só estava ligando ara perguntar algo sobre a lição de casa. E ela falou que foi exatamente isso que você havia dito para ela. _

Olho para baixo, para a primeira estrela vermelha. C-4. Sei onde fica esse lugar. Mas será que devo ir até lá?

_Não consegui acreditar. Neji, você mentiu para minha mãe! _

_Porque isso me deixou tão feliz? _

— Não. Vou para a casa de um amigo. Por causa do trabalho — respondi.

_Porque nossas mentiras combinaram. Era um sinal. _

— Tudo bem. Vou deixar um pouco do jantar na geladeira, para você esquentar mais tarde. — Ela falou.

_Minha mãe perguntou qual era a matéria que a gente fazia, e eu disse matemática, o que era totalmente mentira. Nós dois fazíamos matemática. Só não fazíamos juntos. E não era do mesmo tipo. _

_"Ótimo", minha mãe disse. "Foi o que ele me falou." _

_Eu a acusei de não confiar na própria filha, arranquei o pedacinho de papel com o seu número da mão dela e subi a escada correndo. _

Eu vou lá. Na primeira estrela. Mas, antes disso, quando esse lado da fita acabar, vou até a casa do Naruto. Naruto nunca deu um upgrade no som do carro: ele ainda tem um , ele diz, controla melhor a música: se oferecer uma carona para alguém e essa pessoa trouxer a própria música, problema dela. "O formato não é compatível", ele justifica.

_Quando você atendeu ao telefone, eu disse: "Neji? É a Sakura! Minha mãe disse que você ligou por causa de um problema de matemática". _

Naruto dirige um velho Mustang, que seu pai passou para ele, depois de ter ganhado de seu próprio pai, que provavelmente ganhou do pai dele. Lá na escola, há poucos amores que se comparam ao amor entre Naruto e seu carro. O número de garotas que dispensa o Naruto por ciúme do carro é maior que o total de meninas que já beijei.

_Você ficou confuso, mas acabou se lembrando que tinha mentido para minha mãe e, como um bom menino, pediu desculpas. _

Embora Naruto não possa ser chamado de um grande amigo, já fizemos alguns trabalhos de escola juntos; por isso sei onde ele mora. E o mais importante de tudo é que ele possui um walkman antigo que toca fitas. Um walkman amarelo, com fones de ouvido daqueles antigos, que ele me emprestará com certeza. Vou levar algumas fitas comigo e escutá-las enquanto caminho pela antiga vizinhança da Sakura, que fica mais ou menos a uma quadra da casa do Naruto_. _

_"Então, Neji, qual é o problema de matemática?", perguntei. _

_Você não ia se safar assim tão facilmente. _

Ou talvez eu leve as fitas para algum outro lugar. Algum lugar com mais privacidade. Porque não dá para escutá-las aqui. Não que a minha mãe ou o meu pai reconheçam a voz nos alto-falantes, mas preciso de espaço. Espaço para respirar.

_E você não perdeu nem um segundo. Você me disse que o Trem A saía da sua casa às_ _15h45 da tarde. O Trem B saía da minha casa dez minutos depois. _

_Você não podia ver, Neji, mas eu cheguei a levantar a mão, como se estivesse na escola, em vez de sentada na beira da cama. _

_"Me escolhe, sr. Hatake. Me escolhe", eu pedia. "Eu sei a resposta!" _

_Quando você me chamou, "sim, srta. Haruno?", joguei a regra de "se faça de difícil" da minha mãe direto pela janela. Eu disse a você que os dois trens se encontravam no parque Eisenhower, ao pé do escorregador em forma de foguete. _

O que Sakura viu nele? Nunca entendi isso. Até ela admite que é incapaz de dizer por quê. Mas, para um cara tão mais ou menos, tem um monte de garotas a fim do Neji.

Está certo que ele é meio alto. E talvez pareça intrigante para as meninas. Ele está sempre olhando para fora das janelas, contemplando alguma coisa.

_Uma longa pausa do seu lado da linha, Neji. Uma looooooonga pausa mesmo. _

_"E, aí, quando os trens se encontram?", você perguntou. _

_"Quinze minutos", eu propus. _

_Você disse que quinze minutos pareciam terrivelmente demorados para dois trens que corriam a toda velocidade. _

Nossa. Vai devagar, Sakura.

_Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando. Sakura Haruno é uma piranha. _

_Ops. Sacaram essa? Eu soltei um "Sakura Haruno é". Não dá mais para dizer isso. _

Ela para de falar.

Arrasto o banquinho para mais perto da bancada. As duas engrenagens do toca-fitas, escondidas atrás de uma janelinha de plástico fumê, puxam a fita de um lado para o outro. Um leve chiado sai pelo alto-falante. Um suave zumbido de estática.

O que ela está pensando? Nesse momento, será que os olhos dela estão fechados? Será que ela está chorando? Será que seu dedo está em cima da tecla _stop_, esperando ganhar força para apertá-la? O que ela está fazendo? Não consigo ouvir!

_Erraram. _Há raiva na voz dela. Quase tremor.

_Sakura Haruno não é, nem nunca foi, uma piranha. O que nos leva à seguinte questão: O que foi que vocês ouviram dizer? _

_Eu só queria um beijo. Eu era uma garota do primeiro ano que nunca tinha sido beijada. Nunca. Mas eu gostava de um garoto, ele gostava de mim, e eu ia beijá-lo. A história — toda a história — é essa aí. _

Qual era a outra história mesmo? Eu ouvi falar alguma coisa.

_Algumas noites antes do nosso encontro no parque, eu tinha tido o mesmo sonho. Exatamente o mesmo. Do começo ao fim. E, para o prazer dos meus ouvintes, aqui vai. _

_Mas, primeiro, vamos contextualizar a história. _

_Na cidade onde eu morava havia um parque que tinha uma coisa igual ao Eisenhower: aquele foguete. Tenho certeza que foram feitos pela mesma empresa, porque eles eram idênticos. Um nariz vermelho apontando para o céu. Barras de metal correndo de cima a baixo, do nariz às barbatanas verdes que sustentavam a nave acima do chão. Entre o nariz e as barbatanas, havia três plataformas ligadas por três escadas. No andar de cima, uma direção de metal, redonda. No andar do meio, um escorregador que descia para o playground. Em muitas noites antes do meu primeiro dia de aula aqui, eu escalava até o topo do foguete e deixava minha cabeça cair para trás, até encostar-se à roda da direção. A brisa noturna soprando através das barras de metal me acalmava. Eu fechava os olhos e ficava pensando no lugar onde eu morava antes. _

Eu subi ali uma vez, uma única vez, quando tinha cinco anos. Fiquei gritando e chorando desesperadamente e não queria descer por nada neste mundo. E meu pai era grande demais para passar pelos buracos. Aí, ele ligou para o corpo de bombeiros e eles mandaram uma combatente para me pegar. Devem ter feito um monte de resgates como esse porque, algumas semanas atrás, a cidade anunciou planos de derrubar o escorregador.

_Acho que é por isso que, nos meus sonhos, meu primeiro beijo acontecia no foguete. Ele trazia uma lembrança de inocência. E eu queria que meu primeiro beijo fosse exatamente assim. Inocente. _

Talvez tenha sido por isso que ela não marcou o parque com uma estrela vermelha. O foguete poderia sumir antes das fitas percorrerem a lista toda.

_Voltando, então, aos meus sonhos, que começaram no dia em que você passou a me esperar do lado de fora da minha classe. O dia em que eu soube que você gostava de mim. _

Sakura tirou a blusa e deixou Neji pôr as mãos dentro do sutiã dela. Foi isso. Foi o que eu ouvi dizer que aconteceu naquela noite.

Mas espera aí. Por que ela faria isso no meio de um parque?

_O sonho começava comigo no topo do foguete, segurando a roda da direção. Continuava sendo um foguete de playground, não um de verdade, mas toda vez que eu virava a direção para a esquerda as árvores erguiam suas raízes e se desviavam para a esquerda. Quando eu virava para a direita, elas se desviavam para esse lado. _

_Aí, eu ouvia sua voz chamando lá do chão: _

_"Sakura! Sakura Pare de brincar com as árvores e venha me ver!" _

_Por isso, eu largava a direção e atravessava o buraco na plataforma superior. Mas, ao alcançar a plataforma seguinte, meus pés tinham crescido tanto que não passavam pelo buraco seguinte. _

Pés grandes? Sério? Não sou chegado em análise de sonhos, mas talvez ela estivesse imaginando se Neji tinha um pé grande.

_Eu enfiava a cabeça entre as barras e gritava: _

_"Meus pés estão grandes demais! Você ainda quer que eu desça até aí?" _

_"Adoro pés grandes", você gritava de volta. "Desça pelo escorregador e venha me ver. Vou pegar você." _

_Então, eu me sentava no escorregador e me impulsionava para baixo. Mas a resistência do vento aos meus pés me fazia descer bem devagar. Durante o tempo que levava para chegar à parte de baixo do escorregador, notei que seus pés eram extremamente pequenos. Quase inexistentes. Eu sabia! _

_Você vinha andando até a ponta do escorregador com os braços estendidos, pronto para me pegar. E quer saber de uma coisa? Quando eu pulava do escorregador, meus pés imensos não pisavam em cima dos seus pés pequenos. _

_"Está vendo? Nós fomos feitos um para o outro", você dizia. Aí, você se curvava para me beijar. Seus lábios iam chegando mais perto... mais perto ainda... e... eu acordava. _

_Todas as noites, durante uma semana, eu acordava exatamente no mesmo ponto de estar prestes a ser beijada. Mas, agora, Neji, eu ia finalmente me encontrar com você. Naquele parque. Na parte de baixo daquele escorregador. E, caramba, você ia me beijar, gostando ou não. _

Sakura, se você beijava nessa época como me beijou na festa, pode crer que ele gostou.

_Eu lhe falei para me encontrar ali em quinze minutos. É claro que eu só disse isso para ter certeza que chegaria lá antes de você. Quando você se aproximasse, eu queria estar dentro daquele foguete e bem lá em cima, como nos meus sonhos. E foi assim que aconteceu... sem as árvores dançantes e os pés esquisitos._

_Do lugar onde eu estava, no topo do foguete, vi você entrar pelo outro lado do parque. Você conferia seu relógio a cada dois ou três passos e veio andando até o escorregador, olhando para todos os lados, menos para cima. Por isso, girei a direção o mais forte que pude, para fazê-la chacoalhar com barulho. Você deu um passo para trás, olhou para cima e me chamou. Mas, não se preocupe, mesmo querendo realizar o meu sonho, eu não tinha nenhuma expectativa de que você soubesse todas as falas do roteiro e me dissesse para deixar de brincar com as árvores e descer dali. _

_"Já vou descer", eu avisei. _

_Mas você me disse para ficar parada. Você ia subir até onde eu estava. _

_Por isso, respondi gritando: _

_"Não! Deixa eu descer pelo escorregador." _

_Ai, você repetiu aquelas palavras mágicas, saídas de um sonho: _

_"Vou pegar você!" _

Definitivamente ganha do meu primeiro beijo. Na sétima série, Sasame Fuuma, atrás do ginásio de esportes, depois da aula. Ela veio até a minha mesa, na hora do almoço, cochichou a proposta no meu ouvido e fiquei excitado o resto do dia.

Quando o beijo acabou, três segundos depois de Sasame ter passado brilho sabor morango na boca, ela se virou e saiu correndo. Espiei em volta do ginásio e vi duas amigas dela lhe estenderem duas notas de cinco dólares. Não consegui acreditar! Meus lábios eram uma aposta de dez dólares.

Isso era bom ou ruim? Provavelmente ruim, concluí.

Mas eu adoro brilho sabor morango desde aquele dia.

_Não pude deixar de sorrir enquanto descia a escada da plataforma superior. Sentei no escorregador com o coração disparando. Era assim que tinha de ser. Todas as minhas amigas, no lugar onde eu morava, haviam dado o primeiro beijo no ensino fundamental. O meu estava me esperando no final de um escorregador, exatamente como eu queria. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer era me impulsionar para baixo. _

_Foi o que fiz. _

_Sei que não aconteceu realmente assim, mas, quando me recordo, tudo se passou em câmera lenta. O impulso. O escorregão. Meu cabelo voando para trás. Você abrindo os braços para me pegar. Eu estendendo os meus, para você conseguir me erguer. _

_Então, quando você decidiu me beijar, Neji? Foi durante sua caminhada até lá? Ou simplesmente aconteceu quando eu escorreguei nos seus braços? _

_Certo, quem quer saber qual foi a primeiríssima coisa que eu pensei durante meu primeiríssimo beijo? Aí vai: alguém andou comendo cachorro-quente com chilly. _

_Boa, Neji. _

_Sinto muito. Não foi tão ruim assim, mas foi à primeira coisa que eu pensei. _

Prefiro brilho sabor morango.

_Eu estava tão ansiosa a respeito de que tipo de beijo seria — porque minhas amigas descreveram tantos tipos — e acabou sendo do tipo lindo. Você não enfiou a língua na minha garganta. Você não agarrou minha bunda. Nós simplesmente juntamos os lábios... e nos beijamos. _

_E foi isso. _

_Espere aí. Pare. Não volte a fita. Não precisa, porque você não perdeu nada. Deixe eu mesma repetir. **Isso... foi... tudo... o... que... aconteceu.** Por quê? Você ouviu algo diferente? _

Um arrepio corre pela minha espinha.

Sim, eu ouvi. Todos nós ouvimos.

_Pois bem, você está certo. Aconteceu mesmo alguma coisa, Neji agarrou minha mão, andamos até os balanços e... balançamos. Aí, ele me beijou de novo da mesmíssima maneira. _

_E aí? E aí, Sakura? O que aconteceu? _

_Aí... nós fomos embora. Ele foi para um lado. Eu fui para o outro._

_Oh. Sinto muito. Vocês queriam algo mais sexy, não queriam? Vocês queriam ouvir como meus dedinhos safadinhos começaram a brincar com o zíper dele. Vocês queriam ouvir... _

_Me digam, o que vocês queriam ouvir? Porque eu ouvi tantas histórias que não sei qual é a mais famosa. Mas sei qual é a menos. _

_A verdade. _

_Agora, a verdade é a que vocês não vão esquecer. _

Ainda posso ver Neji numa rodinha com os amigos na escola. Lembro de Sakura passar e o grupo inteiro parar de conversar.

Eles desviaram o olhar. E quando ela se foi, começaram a rir.

Mas por que eu lembro disso?

Porque eu quis falar com Sakura inúmeras vezes depois da festa de despedida da Kat, mas era tímido demais. Medroso demais. Observando Neji e seus amigos aquele dia, fiquei com a impressão de que havia em Sakura muito mais do que eu sabia.

Aí, tempos depois, ouvi que ela havia sido apalpada no escorregador em forma de foguete. E ela era tão nova na escola que os boatos ofuscaram todo o resto que eu sabia a seu respeito. Sakura estava além do meu alcance, deduzi. Experiente demais para pensar em mim.

_Então, obrigada, Neji. Sinceramente. Meu primeiro beijo foi maravilhoso. E, durante o mês e pouco em que ficamos, e em todos os lugares que nós fomos, os beijos foram maravilhosos. Você foi maravilhoso. _

_Mas aí você começou a se exibir. _

_Uma semana se passou e não ouvi nada. Mas, no final, como sempre acontece, os boatos chegaram até os meus ouvidos. E todo mundo sabe que é impossível desmentir um boato. _

_Eu sei. Sei o que você está pensando. Enquanto eu contava a história, estava pensando a mesma coisa. Um beijo? Um boato baseado num beijo é responsável por você fazer isso consigo mesma? _

_Não. Um boato baseado num beijo arruinou uma lembrança que eu esperava que fosse especial. Um boato baseado num beijo criou uma reputação. As outras pessoas acreditaram nela e reagiram de acordo com ela. E, às vezes, um boato baseado num beijo tem um efeito bola de neve. _

_Um boato baseado num beijo é só o começo. _

_Vire a fita para ouvir mais. _

Estico a mão até o toca-fitas, pronto para apertar o _stop_.

_E Neji, querido, continue com a gente. Você não vai acreditar quando seu nome aparece de novo. _

Mantenho o dedo sobre a tecla, escutando o zumbido suave nos falantes, o ruído esganiçado, quase inaudível, das engrenagens puxando a fita, esperando que a voz dela volte. Mas ela não volta. A história acabou.

**Stop.**

Quando chego à casa do Naruto, o Mustang está estacionado na frente da sua casa. O capô está aberto, preso ao suporte, e ele e seu pai, debruçados sobre o motor. Naruto segura uma lanterninha enquanto seu pai aperta alguma coisa lá dentro, bem no fundo, com uma chave inglesa.

— Quebrou ou vocês estão só se divertindo? — Pergunto. Naruto dá uma olhada por cima do ombro e, quando me vê, deixa a lanterna cair no motor.

— Droga.

O pai dele endireita as costas e limpa as mãos oleosas na camiseta cheia de graxa.

— Está brincando? Isso aqui é sempre diversão — olha para Naruto e pisca. — Fica ainda mais divertido quando a coisa é séria.

Franzindo o rosto, Naruto tenta alcançar a lanterna.

— Pai, você lembra do Sasuke?

— Mas é claro que sim! Que bom vê-lo de novo.

Ele não estende a mão para me cumprimentar. Com aquela quantidade de graxa na sua camiseta, não me ofendo. Mas ele está fingindo. Não se lembra de mim.

— Ah, lembro de você, sim. Jantou conosco uma vez, certo? Caprichou no "por favor" e no "obrigado". Eu sorrio.

— Depois que você foi embora, a mãe do Naruto ficou em cima da gente uma semana, falando para sermos mais educados.

O que eu posso fazer? Pais e mães gostam de mim.

— É, é ele mesmo.

Naruto pega uma flanela para limpar as mãos.

— E aí, o que tá pegando, Sasuke?

Repito suas palavras dentro da minha cabeça. O que tá pegando? O que tá pegando? Ah, já que você perguntou, recebi um pacote de fitas cassete pelo correio hoje, de uma garota que se matou. Parece que eu tive alguma coisa a ver com isso. Não tenho certeza que coisa é essa, por isso fiquei imaginando se poderia pegar seu walkman emprestado para descobrir.

— Nada demais — respondo.

O pai de Naruto pergunta se eu me importaria de entrar no carro e dar a partida para eles.

— A chave está no contato.

Jogo a mochila no banco do passageiro e escorrego para trás do volante.

— Espera. Espera! — berra o pai de Naruto.

— Naruto, ilumina esse lado aqui.

Naruto está em pé ao lado do carro. Ele me observa. Quando nossos olhos se cruzam, ficam grudados e não consigo desviar. Será que ele sabe? Será que ele sabe das fitas?

— Naruto, a luz — repete o pai dele.

Naruto corta nossa comunicação e curva-se com a lanterna. No espaço entre o painel e o capô, seus olhos fixam-se alternadamente em mim e no motor.

E se ele souber das fitas? E se a história dele estiver bem antes da minha? Será que foi ele quem as enviou para mim?

Estou pirando. Talvez ele não saiba. Talvez eu apenas esteja parecendo culpado e ele esteja captando isso.

Enquanto espero a deixa para dar a partida, dou uma olhada no interior do carro. Atrás do banco do passageiro, no chão, está o walkman. Está largado ali. O fio dos fones de ouvido bem apertado em torno do aparelho. Mas qual é a minha desculpa? Para que eu preciso desse walkman?

— Naruto, aqui, pegue a chave inglesa e deixe eu segurar a lanterna — diz o pai dele. — Você está tremendo demais.

Eles trocam a lanterna pela chave inglesa e, nesse momento, agarro o walkman. Assim mesmo. Sem pensar. O bolso do meio da mochila está aberto, então eu enfio o aparelho lá dentro e fecho o zíper.

— Certo, Sasuke — avisa o pai de Naruto. — Pode ligar.

Eu viro a chave no contato e o motor dá partida no ato. Pelo vão acima do painel, observo o sorriso do pai de Naruto. Seja lá o que ele fez, está satisfeito.

— Um pequeno ajuste fino para fazê-lo cantar — ele diz, em cima do motor. — Pode desligar agora, Sasuke.

Naruto abaixa o capo, que se fecha com um estalo.

— Vejo você lá dentro, pai.

O pai de Naruto faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça, ergue uma caixa metálica de ferramentas do chão, junta alguns trapos cheios de graxa e se dirige à garagem.

Puxo a mochila para cima do ombro e saio do carro.

— Valeu. Se você não tivesse aparecido, provavelmente a gente teria passado a noite inteira aqui fora.

Escorrego o braço para dentro da outra alça e ajeito a mochila.

— Eu precisava sair um pouco. Minha mãe estava me enchendo o saco.

Naruto olha para a garagem.

— Nem me fale. Eu precisando começar a lição de casa e meu pai querendo mexer mais um pouco embaixo do capo.

A lâmpada do poste acima de nossa cabeça acende com uma faísca.

— Então, Sasuke, por que você veio até aqui?

Sinto o peso do walkman na mochila.

— Estava só de passagem e vi você aqui fora. Pensei era dar um oi.

Naruto está me encarando fixamente, por isso olho para o carro.

— Estou indo para o Rosie's, ver o que está rolando — ele comenta. — Quer uma carona?

— Valeu, mas estou só caminhando um pouco.

Ele enfia as mãos no bolso.

— Aonde você vai?

Meu Deus, espero que ele não esteja na lista. Mas e se ele estiver? E se ele já ouviu as fitas e sabe exatamente o que está se passando na minha cabeça? E se ele souber exatamente onde estou indo? Ou, pior, se ele ainda não tiver recebido as fitas? E se elas forem enviadas mais tarde para ele?

Se for isso, ele se lembrará desse momento. Lembrará das minhas evasivas, da minha recusa em dar uma dica ou um aviso.

— Para lugar nenhum — disfarço. Coloco as mãos no bolso também.

— Então, falou, até amanhã — encerro a conversa.

Ele não diz nada. Só me observa partir. A qualquer momento espero que ele grite: "Ei, cara! Cadê o meu walkman?" Mas ele não faz isso. Escapo são e salvo.

Viro à direita na primeira esquina e continuo andando. Ouço o barulho da partida do motor e o som do cascalho quando as rodas do Mustang começam a girar. Naruto pisa no acelerador, cruza a rua atrás de mim e segue seu rumo.

Baixo a mochila dos ombros e a coloco no chão. Puxo o walkman para fora. Desenrolo o fio, coloco a haste de plástico amarelo sobre a cabeça e enfio os fones na orelha. Dentro da mochila, estão as primeiras quatro fitas, uma ou duas a mais do que eu provavelmente terei tempo para escutar esta noite. O resto eu deixei em casa.

Abro o zíper do bolso menor e tiro a primeira fita. Escorrego-a para dentro do aparelho, com o lado B virado para fora, e fecho a portinha de plástico do toca-fitas.

* * *

Só pra esclarecer... não mudei a personagem Kat porque ela quase não aperece na história, então achei desnecessário.


	4. Fita 1: Lado B

**Fita 1: Lado B.**

**Play.**

_Bem-vindos de volta. E obrigada por aparecerem para a parte dois. _

Ajeito o walkman dentro do bolso da jaqueta e aumento o volume.

_Se você estiver escutando este lado da fita, uma de duas coisas acaba de acontecer. _

_A: você é o Neji e, depois de ouvir a sua historinha, quer ouvir quem é o próximo. _

_Ou B: você é outra pessoa e está esperando para ver se a próxima história é sua. Pois bem... _

Uma faixa de suor quente brota na minha testa perto da raiz dos cabelos.

_Kiba Inuzuka, é a sua vez. _

Uma única gota de suor desliza têmpora abaixo, e eu a enxugo.

_Tenho certeza que você não sabe por que está aqui, Kiba. Você provavelmente acha que fez uma coisa boa, certo? Você votou em mim como a melhor bunda do primeiro ano. Como alguém poderia ficar com raiva disso? Escute. _

Eu sento na guia, com os sapatos enfiados na sarjeta. Perto do meu calcanhar, algumas lâminas de grama espicham do cimento. Embora o sol mal tenha começado a cair atrás dos telhados e das árvores, os postes se acendem dos dois lados da rua.

_Em primeiro lugar, Kiba, se você pensa que estou sendo boba... se você acha que sou uma garotinha estúpida que faz o maior escândalo por causa de uma coisinha mínima, levando tudo a sério demais, ninguém está obrigando você a me escutar. É claro que eu estou te pressionando com aquele segundo jogo de fitas, mas quem se importa se o pessoal aí da cidade ficar sabendo o que você pensa da minha bunda, certo? _

Nas casas do quarteirão, e na minha casa, a várias quadras de distância, as famílias estão acabando de jantar. Estão enchendo a máquina de lavar louça, ou as crianças estão começando a lição de casa.

Para essas famílias, nesta noite, tudo está normal.

_Eu posso citar toda uma lista de pessoas que se importariam. Posso citar uma lista de pessoas que se importariam muito se essas fitas viessem a público. _

_Então, que tal a gente começar? _

Curvando o corpo para a frente, abraço as pernas e pressiono a testa sobre os joelhos.

_Lembro que eu estava sentada na sala, na segunda aula, na manhã que sua lista surgiu. A srta. Yuuhi obviamente tinha tido um fim de semana sensacional, porque não havia preparado absolutamente nada. Ela nos fez assistir a um daqueles seus documentários tediosos. Nem me lembro sobre o que era. Mas o narrador tinha um forte sotaque britânico. Me lembro de ficar cutucando um pedaço velho de durex grudado na minha carteira para não dormir. Para mim, a voz do narrador não passava de um som de fundo. _

_Bem, a voz do narrador... e os cochichos. _

_Quando levantei os olhos, os cochichos pararam. Qualquer olhar que estivesse sobre mim foi desviado. Mas eu vi o papel sendo passado de mão em mão. Uma única folha, correndo para cima e para baixo entre as fileiras. Em certo momento ela acabou chegando à carteira atrás de mim ― a carteira do Juugo Yamagushi ―, que gemia quando ele se mexia. _

_Qualquer um de vocês que estava na sala de aula naquela manhã pode me dizer: Juugo estava espiando por cima das costas da minha cadeira, não estava? Foi só o que eu pude imaginar quando ele cochichou: _

"_Pode apostar que é mesmo."_

Junto os joelhos com mais força. Juugo Jumento.

_Alguém cochichou: "Seu jumento idiota!"_

_Eu me virei para trás, mas não estava afim de cochichar. _

"_Pode apostar que é o quê?"_

_Juugo, que se esbalda com qualquer atenção que recebe de uma garota, deu um sorriso amarelo e olhou para baixo, para o papel em cima da sua carteira. Novamente veio o cochicho "idiota"... dessa vez, repetido de uma ponta a outra da sala, como se ninguém quisesse que eu participasse da brincadeira. _

Quando vi aquela lista pela primeira vez, na aula de história, foram poucos os nomes que não reconheci. Com algumas alunas novas eu ainda não tivera contato, ou não sabia direito o nome delas. Mas Sakura, eu sabia o nome dela. E eu ri quando o vi. Ela estava criando uma reputação e tanto, em pouquíssimo tempo.

Só agora eu percebo que a reputação dela começou na imaginação do Neji Hyuuga.

_Inclinei a cabeça para conseguir ler o título no papel, que estava de cabeça para baixo: "CLASSE DO PRIMEIRO ANO: QUEM É GOSTOSA/QUEM NÃO É." _

_A carteira do Juugo gemeu mais uma vez quando ele se sentou de novo. Eu sabia que a srta. Yuuhi estava chegando, mas tinha de encontrar meu nome. Não interessava por que eu estava na lista. Na época, acho que não me importava nem com que lado da lista eu estava. Acontece uma coisa estranha quando todo mundo concorda a respeito de algo ― algo a seu respeito ―, que revira o estômago. E, à medida que a srta. Yuuhi se aproximava entre as carteiras, pronta para pegar a lista antes de eu encontrar o meu nome, meu estômago endoideceu. Onde estava o meu nome? Onde? Achei! _

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, ao cruzar com Sakura no corredor, dei uma olhada para trás quando ela passou. E tive de concordar. Ela definitivamente pertencia àquela categoria.

_A srta. Yuuhi apanhou a lista e eu me virei de volta para a frente. Depois de alguns minutos criando coragem, dei uma espiada no outro lado da sala. Como eu esperava, T_ _enTen Yamashita parecia irritada. _

_Por quê? Porque bem junto do meu nome, mas na outra coluna, estava o dela. _

_Seu lápis batia no caderno a uma velocidade de código Morse e seu rosto ardia, de tão vermelho. _

_A única coisa que eu pensei? Graças a Deus não entendo código Morse. _

_A verdade é que TenTen Yamashita é muito mais bonita do que eu. Escreva uma lista com todas as partes do corpo e você terá uma coluna cheia de tiques, de cima a baixo, marcando todas as vezes em que o corpo dela ganha do meu. _

Eu discordo, Sakura. A coluna inteira, de cima a baixo.

_Todo mundo sabe que a "pior bunda do primeiro ano" foi uma farsa. Não dá para considerar aquilo nem meia verdade. Mas tenho certeza que ninguém se importava com a razão pela qual a TenTen foi parar daquele lado da lista, Kiba. _

_Bem, ninguém exceto você... e eu... e a TenTen., Três no total. _

E muito mais gente, segundo meu palpite, está prestes a descobrir a razão.

_Talvez algumas pessoas achem que você estava certo em me escolher. Eu não penso assim. Eu não acho que meu rabo ― como você diz ― foi o fator decisivo. Eu acho que o fator decisivo foi... vingança. _

Arranco a grama da sarjeta e me levanto para ir embora. Quando saio andando, esfrego as folhas entre os dedos até elas se desfazerem no chão.

_Mas esta fita não fala do que levou você a fazer isso, Kiba, embora o assunto seja tratado logo mais. Esta fita fala de como as pessoas mudam quando vêem o nome delas numa lista estúpida. Esta fita é sobre... _

Uma pausa na fala dela. Coloco a mão dentro da jaqueta e aumento volume. Ela está desamarrotando um pedaço de papel. Alisando-o.

_Certo. Acabo de olhar cada nome ― cada história ― que completa essas fitas. Adivinha? Cada um dos acontecimentos documentados aqui talvez nunca tivesse ocorrido se você, Kiba, não tivesse escrito meu nome naquela lista. É simples assim. _

_Você precisava de um nome para colocar contra o da TenTen. E já que todo mundo na escola tinha uma imagem pervertida de mim depois do teatrinho do Neji, eu era a escolha perfeita, não era? _

_E a bola de neve segue rolando. Obrigada, Neji. _

A lista do Kiba era uma brincadeira. Uma brincadeira de mau gosto, é verdade. Mas ele não sabia que afetaria Sakura dessa maneira. Isso não é justo.

E eu? O que foi que eu fiz? De que modo Sakura vai dizer que eu a marquei? Porque não tenho idéia. E, depois que as pessoas ouvirem, o que vão pensar quando me encontrarem? Algumas delas, pelo menos duas, já sabem por que estou na lista. Será que me vêem de maneira diferente agora?

Não. Não podem. Porque meu nome não pertence a esse grupo. Eu não deveria estar na lista. Tenho certeza. Não fiz nada de errado!

_Então, voltando um pouco, esta fita não fala sobre o que levou você a fazer aquilo, Kiba. É sobre as repercussões do que você fez. Mais especificamente, sobre as repercussões relacionadas a mim. E sobre aquelas coisas que você não planejou... coisas que não podia planejar. _

Meu Deus. Eu não acredito.

**Pause.**

A primeira estrela vermelha. A antiga casa da Sakura. Aqui está ela.

Não acredito.

Eu já tinha ido a essa casa numa outra ocasião. Depois de uma festa. Um casal idoso mora aqui agora. E, certa noite, cerca de um mês atrás, o marido estava dirigindo a algumas quadras dali, conversando com a esposa pelo celular, quando atingiu outro carro.

Fecho os olhos e balanço a cabeça, lutando contra a lembrança. Não quero vê-la. Mas não consigo evitar. O homem estava histérico. Chorando. "Preciso telefonar para ela! Preciso telefonar para minha esposa!" O telefone desaparecera em algum canto na hora da batida. Tentamos usar o meu celular, mas o telefone da esposa só dava sinal de ocupado. Ela estava confusa, com medo demais para desligar. Queria continuar na linha, a linha em que o marido ligara para ela alguns minutos antes.

Ela tinha problemas cardíacos, ele disse. Ela precisava saber que ele estava bem. Liguei para a polícia, usando meu telefone, e disse ao homem que continuasse tentando falar com a esposa. Mas ele me disse que eu tinha de contar para ela. Ela precisava saber que ele estava bem. A casa deles não ficava longe.

Uma pequena multidão se juntara, alguns cuidando da pessoa no outro carro. Era alguém da nossa escola. Um aluno do último ano. E ele estava num estado muito pior que o do velho. Gritei para algumas dessas pessoas ficarem com o senhor que estava comigo até chegar uma ambulância. Aí, saí de lá, correndo até a casa dele, para acalmar sua esposa. Mas não sabia que estava correndo também para a casa onde Sakura havia morado.

Esta casa.

Desta vez, eu vou andando. Como Neji e Lee, venho descendo a pé pelo meio da rua em direção à East Floral Canyon, onde duas ruas se encontram num T virado de cabeça para baixo, assim como Sakura descreveu.

As cortinas da janela da sala da frente estão fechadas, porque já anoiteceu. Mas no verão anterior ao nosso primeiro ano no colégio, Sakura ficou ali com Kat. As duas olharam para fora, onde estou agora, e observaram dois garotos subindo a rua a pé. Observaram eles tirarem o pé do asfalto e colocá-lo na grama molhada, escorregando e tropeçando um sobre o outro.

Sigo andando até alcançar a sarjeta, pressionando a ponta dos meus sapatos contra a guia. Coloco o pé em cima da grama e fico parado ali. Um passo simples, básico. Não escorrego e não consigo deixar de me perguntar se, caso Neji e Lee tivessem conseguido chegar até a porta da Sakura, ela não teria se apaixonado por Lee em vez de Neji, alguns meses depois. Será que Neji teria sido apagado dessa cena? Será que os boatos nunca teriam começado?

Será que Sakura ainda estaria viva.

**Play.**

_O dia em que sua lista surgiu não foi tão traumático, Eu sobrevivi. Sabia que era brincadeira. E as pessoas que eu vi nos corredores, rodeando qualquer um que tivesse uma cópia, também sabiam que era brincadeira. Uma grande, enorme e divertida brincadeira. _

_Mas o que acontece quando alguém diz que você tem a melhor bunda do primeiro ano? Eu vou contar, Kiba, porque você nunca saberia. Isso dá às pessoas ― algumas pessoas ― sinal verde para lhe tratar como se você não fosse nada além daquela parte especifica do corpo. _

_Precisa de um exemplo? Ótimo. B-3 no mapa de vocês. Blue Spot Liquor. _

Fica aqui perto.

_Não tenho idéia por que o lugar se chama assim, fica apenas a uma quadra, ou algo assim, da minha primeira casa. Eu costumava ir a pé até lá sempre que me dava vontade de comer algo doce. O que significa que, sim, eu ia lá todos os dias. _

O Blue Spot sempre teve uma aparência meio encardida, por isso nunca cheguei a entrar ali.

_Noventa e cinco por cento das vezes, o Blue Spot estava vazio. Éramos eu e o homem do caixa. Wally era o nome dele, eu acho. _

_Acho que muita gente nem sabe que este lugar existe, pois é minúsculo e fica espremido entre duas outras lojas, que já estavam fechadas quando nos mudamos para cá. Visto de fora, o Blue Spot parece um daqueles lugares cheios de anúncios de cigarro e bebidas. E de dentro? Bem, parece mais ou menos a mesma coisa. _

Vou caminhando em frente à antiga casa da Sakura. Uma entrada para carros sobe por uma ligeira elevação do solo antes de desaparecer sob uma porta de garagem de madeira castigada pelo tempo.

_Pendurada sobre a frente do balcão, uma prateleira de metal guarda todos os melhores doces. Bem, pelo menos são os meus favoritos. E, no momento que eu abro aporta, o homem da caixa registradora toca o som dela para mim ― tcha-tching ― antes mesmo de eu pegar um doce, porque ele sabe que eu nunca saio sem levar um. _

Desde que chegou, Sakura ia para a escola numa bicicleta azul. Quase consigo visualizá-la agora. Bem aqui. Mochila nas costas, descendo na banguela a rampinha da garagem. Sua roda da frente vira e ela passa pedalando por mim. Observo-a descer um longo trecho de calçada, passando por árvores, carros estacionados e casas. Fico parado, vendo sua imagem desaparecer.

Mais uma vez.

Aí, me viro lentamente e saio andando.

_Sinceramente, todas as vezes em que estive no Blue Spot não lembro ter visto o cara do caixa emitir uma única palavra. Estou tentando lembrar um só "alô", "oi"que seja, ou mesmo um grunhido amistoso. Mas o único som que eu, alguma vez, ouvi dele foi por sua causa, Kiba. Valeu! _

Kiba! É isso mesmo. Ontem alguém o empurrou no corredor. Alguém empurrou Kiba para cima de mim. Mas quem foi?

_Aquele dia, como de costume, uma campainha tocou, em cima da porta, quando entrei. Tcha-ting!, fez a registradora. Escolhi um doce na prateleira sobre o balcão, mas não posso contar para vocês qual foi, porque não me lembro. _

Segurei Kiba para impedi-lo de cair. Perguntei se estava bem, ele simplesmente me ignorou, pegou a mochila do chão e saiu apressado pelo corredor. Será que fiz alguma coisa que o irritou?, perguntei a mim mesmo. Não consegui pensar em nada.

_Se eu quisesse, poderia contar para vocês o nome da pessoa que entrou enquanto eu procurava dinheiro na mochila. Lembro bem quem foi, mas não passa de um entre os vários babacas que conheci na vida. Não sei, talvez eu devesse expor todos. Mas no que diz respeito da sua história, Kiba, o ato dele ― o ato horrível e nojento dele ― foi apenas um efeito colateral do seu. _

_Além do mais, ele tem uma fita inteira só para ele... _

Minhas sobrancelhas se contraem. O que teria ocorrido naquela loja por causa da lista do Kiba?

Não, eu não quero saber. E não quero ver o Kiba. Não amanhã. Nem depois de amanhã. Não quero ver Kiba nem Neji. Nem o idiota do Juugo Jumento. Quem mais está envolvido nisso?

_Ele abriu aporta do Blue Spot com força. "Qual é que é, Wally?", falou com toda aquela arrogância, que soava tão natural saindo da sua boca. Deu para perceber que não era a primeira vez que ele falava daquele jeito, agindo como se o cara do caixa estivesse abaixo dele. _

"_Sakura, oi", ele disse, "não tinha visto você." _

_Eu o cumprimentei com um sorrisinho, achei meu dinheiro e coloquei na mão enrugada do Wally. Até onde percebi, ele não deu a mínima ao cara que havia entrado. Nem um olhar, um tremor no rosto ou um sorriso ― como costumava me cumprimentar. _

Sigo e dobro a esquina, me afastando das ruas residenciais, a caminho do Blue Spot.

É incrível como uma cidade pode mudar tanto na virada de uma esquina. As casas atrás de mim não eram grandes nem extravagantes. Bem classe média. Mas elas ficam de costas para esta parte da cidade, que há anos vem lentamente caindo aos pedaços.

"_Ei, Wally, você sabia?" _

_A respiração dele estava bem atrás do meu ombro, e ele olhava para o cara do caixa. _

_Minha mochila estava apoiada sobre o balcão quando a fechei com o zíper. O olhar do caixa se dirigiu para um pouco além da beirada do balcão, perto da minha cintura, e eu sabia o que viria em seguida. _

_Uma mão em concha deu uma palmada na minha bunda. E, então, ele disse: _

"_A melhor bunda do primeiro ano, cara! Bem aqui na sua loja!"_

Não são poucos os caras que eu consigo imaginar fazendo uma coisa dessas. O sarcasmo. A arrogância.

_Machucou? Não. Mas não importa, certo? Porque a questão é: será que ele tinha o direito de fazer aquilo? Espero que a resposta seja óbvia. _

_Joguei a mão dele longe, aplicando uma rápida bofetada, um golpe que toda garota tem de dominar. E foi nesse momento que o caixa do balcão saiu de seu posto. Foi quando ele emitiu um som. Sua boca permaneceu fechada e aquilo não passou de um rápido estalo com a língua, mas aquele barulhinho me pegou de surpresa. Por dentro, eu sabia que Wally fervia de raiva. _

E lá estava. O letreiro neon do Blue Spot Liquor.

**Pause.**

Nesta quadra, apenas duas lojas permanecem abertas: o Blue Spot Liquor e a Restless Video, do outro lado da rua. O Blue Spot parece tão encardido quanto da última vez que passei por ele. Até os anúncios de cigarro e bebida alcoólica parecem os mesmos. O papel de parede na janela da frente também.

Um sininho de latão badala quando eu abro a porta. A mesma campainha que Sakura escutava toda vez que entrava a fim de uma dose de açúcar. Em vez de deixar a porta bater atrás de mim, seguro e fecho empurrando devagar, observando o sininho tocar novamente.

― Posso ajudar?

Sem olhar, já sei que não é o mesmo cara do caixa. Mas por que estou decepcionado? Eu não vim ver o cara do caixa. Ele pergunta novamente, um pouco mais alto.

— Posso ajudar?

Não consigo olhar para o balcão da frente. Ainda não. Não quero imaginá-la parada ali. No fundo da loja, atrás de uma geladeira de portas transparentes, estão as bebidas. Mesmo não estando com sede, vou até lá. Abro uma das portas e pego um refrigerante sabor laranja, a primeira garrafa plástica que vejo. Ando até a frente da loja e pego minha carteira. Uma prateleira de metal, carregada de doces e balas, fica pendurada sobre o balcão da frente. São esses os doces de que Sakura gostava.

Meu olho esquerdo começa a tremer involuntariamente.

— E só isso? ― ele pergunta.

Coloco o refrigerante em cima do balcão e abaixo a cabeça, esfregando o olho. A dor começa em algum ponto acima dele, mas penetra no fundo. Atrás da minha sobrancelha. Uma pontada que nunca senti antes.

— Tem mais atrás de você ― diz o atendente. Ele deve estar pensando que estou escolhendo algum doce.

Pego um chocolate com recheio de amendoim na prateleira o coloco ao lado do refrigerante. Ponho alguns dólares no balcão e empurro para ele.

_Tcha-tching! _Ele empurra de volta duas moedas, e noto um crachá de plástico fixado na caixa registradora.

— Ele ainda trabalha aqui? ― pergunto.

— O Wally? ― O atendente solta o ar pelo nariz. ― Durante o dia.

Quando saio, o sino de latão badala.

**Play.**

_Joguei minha mochila em cima do ombro e provavelmente sussurrei "Com licença__";__ quando passei por ele, evitei olhá-lo de propósito. _

_Eu estava quase na porta, pronta para sair, quando ele agarrou o meu pulso e me fez girar. _

_Disse meu nome e, quando olhei dentro dos seus olhos, vi que não estava brincando. _

_Puxei meu braço com tudo, mas a mão dele me prendia bem apertado. _

Do outro lado da rua, o letreiro em neon da Restless Video pisca erraticamente. Sei de quem Sakura está falando agora. Já vi esse seu golpe de segurar o pulso de uma menina antes. Sempre me dá vontade de agarrá-lo pela camisa e empurrá-lo até ele soltar a garota.

Mas, em vez disso, todas as vezes finjo que não estou vendo.

O que eu poderia fazer?

_O babaca me soltou e pôs a mão no meu ombro. _

"_Eu só estou brincando, Sakura. Relaxa, vai."_

_Legal, vamos examinar o que acaba de acontecer. Pensei nisso durante todo o percurso do Blue Spot até minha casa, e talvez por isso não lembro o doce que comprei naquele dia. _

Eu me sento na guia lascada, do lado de fora do Blue Spot, colocando o refrigerante de laranja ao meu lado e equilibrando a barra chocolate no joelho. Não que eu esteja com vontade de algo doce.

Então, por que comprei isso? Só porque Sakura costumava comprar doces da mesma prateleira? E por que isso importaria? Eu fui até a primeira estrela vermelha. E à segunda. Não preciso ir a todos os lugares, nem fazer todas as coisas que ela mandar.

_Primeiro, as palavras dele ― depois, os atos. _

_Afirmação número um: "Eu só estou brincando, Sakura."_

_Tradução: sua bunda é meu brinquedo. Você pode pensar que tem a palavra final sobre o que acontece com sua bunda, mas não tem. Pelo menos, não enquanto eu estiver "só brincando."_

Dou um tapinha numa ponta do doce, fazendo-o balançar como uma gangorra no meu joelho.

_Afirmação número dois: "Relaxa, vai." _

_Tradução: vamos lá, Sakura, tudo o que eu fiz foi tocar em você sem nenhuma indicação de que você quisesse. Se isso fizer você se sentir melhor, vai em frente, pode me tocar onde quiser. _

_Agora, vamos falar dos atos dele? _

_Ato número um: agarrar minha bunda. _

_Interpretação: é importante dizer que esse cara nunca tinha agarrado minha bunda antes. Então, por que fazer isso agora? Minha calça não tinha nada de especial. Não estava agarrada. Tudo bem que ela era um pouco baixa e ele provavelmente conseguiu dar uma boa olhada na minha cintura, mas ele não agarrou minha cintura. Ele agarrou minha bunda. _

Estou começando a entender. Estou começando a sacar o que Sakura quer dizer. E isso abre um buraco negro na boca do meu estômago.

Melhores lábios. Essa era outra categoria da lista.

_Kiba, será que estou dizendo que sua lista deu a ele permissão para agarrar minha bunda? Não, estou dizendo que deu a ele um pretexto. E um pretexto era tudo que esse cara precisava. _

Foi só depois que essa lista apareceu que passei a notar os lábios de Kim Hasegawa. Fiquei fascinado por eles. Quando ela apresentava um trabalho na aula eu não tinha idéia dos sentidos das palavras que saíam de sua boca. Ficava só vendo aqueles lábios se mexerem para cima e para baixo. Hipnotizado quando ela dizia coisas como "serpente sinuosa", que, atrás dos lábios, revelavam sua língua sibilando.

_Ato número dois: ele agarrou meu pulso e pôs a mão no meu ombro. _

_Olha, eu nem vou interpretar isso. Só vou contar para vocês porque me irritou. Já agarraram minha bunda antes ― nada demais ―, mas dessa vez agarraram porque alguém escreveu meu nome numa lista. E quando esse cara viu que fiquei chateada, ele pediu desculpas? Não. Em vez disso ficou agressivo. Da maneira mais cara de pau, mandou que eu relaxasse. Pôs a mão no meu ombro, como se, com esse ato, ele fosse me confortar. _

_Aqui vai uma dica. Se você tocar uma garota, mesmo sendo de brincadeira, e ela o empurrar para longe, deixe... ela... em paz. Não toque nela novamente. Em lugar nenhum! Simplesmente pare. Ela vai sentir nojo se você fizer isso. _

O resto da Kim não era nem de perto tão hipnótico quanto os lábios. Não era mau; simplesmente não era hipnótico.

No verão passado, na casa de um amigo, brincamos de rodar a garrafa, depois de um monte de gente ter admitido nunca ter entrado nesse jogo. Eu me recusei a deixar o jogo acabar antes que minha rodada na garrafa apontasse para Kim. Ou antes que a rodada dela apontasse para mim. Quando isso aconteceu, apertei os meus lábios, com lentidão e precisão agonizantes, contra os lábios dela.

_Tem algumas pessoas doentes e pervertidas nesse mundo, Kiba ― e talvez eu seja uma delas ―, mas a questão é que, quando você faz alguém se sentir ridículo, você tem de assumir a responsabilidade pela ação de outras pessoas que tomam isso como pretexto. _

Mais tarde, Kim e eu demos uns amassos nos fundos da casa dela. Não conseguia parar de beijar aquela boca.

Tudo por causa de uma lista.

_Na verdade, isso não está certo. Você não me fez sentir ridícula, fez? Meu nome estava na coluna das gostosas. Você escreveu o nome da TenTen na coluna das não gostosas. Você fez a TenTen se sentir ridícula. E é aqui que a nossa bola de neve começa a ganhar velocidade. _

_TenTen, minha querida... você é aproxima. _

**Stop.**

Abro o walkman e tiro a primeira fita.

No bolso menor da mochila encontro a fita seguinte. Aquela com o número três em azul, escrito no canto. Coloco-a no aparelho e fecho a portinha.

* * *

Também achei desnecessário mudar o personagem Wally.


	5. Fita 2: Lado A

**Fita 2: Lado A.**

**Play.**

Antes de a voz de Sakura iniciar a fita, há uma pausa.

_Passo a passo. É assim que vamos atravessar essa coisa. Um pé depois do outro. _

Do outro lado da rua, atrás dos prédios, o sol continua a cair. Todas as lâmpadas dos postes estão acesas, para cima e para baixo do quarteirão. Pego o chocolate do meu joelho, o refrigerante que deixei ao lado e me levanto.

_Já terminamos uma fita — os dois lados —, portanto continuem comigo. As coisas vão melhorar, ou piorar, dependendo do seu ponto de vista. _

Tem uma lata de lixo, um tambor de óleo pintado de spray azul, perto da porta do Blue Spot Liquor. Jogo o chocolate embrulhado ali dentro, incapaz de imaginar meu estômago segurando algo sólido, e saio andando.

_Sei que pode parecer o contrário, mas eu não estava totalmente sozinha no começo do meu primeiro ano no colégio. Dois outros alunos do primeiro ano, ambos estrelando aqui os Grandes Sucessos de Sakura Haruno, também eram novos no pedaço: Kiba Inuzuka e TenTen Yamashita. E, embora nunca tenhamos nos tornado amigos íntimos, nos apoiamos naquelas primeiras semanas. _

Giro a tampa do refrigerante de laranja. Ele solta um chiado, e eu tomo um gole.

_Restava uma semana das férias de verão quando a srta. Mitarashi ligou para mim, na minha casa, perguntando se eu poderia me encontrar com ela na escola. Um pouco de orientação para os alunos novos, ela disse. _

_Caso vocês não lembrem, a srta. Mitarashi era a orientadora dos alunos. Depois, naquele mesmo ano, ela se mudou para outro distrito escolar. _

Eu me lembro que ela foi substituída pelo sr. Hatake. Era para ser por pouco tempo, mas ele continua lá. Professor de inglês e orientador.

_Algo que acabou, afinal, sendo bastante desastroso. Mas isso fica para uma fita posterior. _

Um suor gelado brota na minha testa. O sr. Hatake? Será que ele tem algo a ver com isso? O mundo à minha volta se inclina e rodopia. Eu me apoio no tronco de uma árvore fininha.

_Se ela tivesse me contado que o verdadeiro motivo da nossa reunião era me apresentar a outra aluna nova, eu não teria ido. E se não tivéssemos nada em comum? E se eu achasse que não tínhamos nada em comum, mas, ela, a outra aluna, achasse que tínhamos? E se acontecesse o contrário e eu achasse que poderíamos ficar amigas, mas ela não pensasse assim? _

_Muitas coisas poderiam dar errado, de um jeito horrível. _

Pressiono a testa contra a casca macia da árvore e tento acalmar a respiração.

_A outra garota, porém, era a TenTen Yamashita, e ela não estava nem um pouquinho mais afim de estar ali do que eu. _

_Nós duas esperávamos que a srta. Mitarashi fosse vomitar um monte de blábláblá de psicólogo em cima da gente. O que significa ser um ótimo aluno e o que a gente precisa fazer para isso. Como essa escola é feita dos melhores e mais inteligentes adolescentes do estado. Como todos recebem as mesmas oportunidades para obter sucesso se estiverem dispostos a tentar. _

_Mas, em vez disso, ela deu, a cada uma de nós, uma amiga. _

Fecho os olhos. Não quero enxergar, mas é tão claro! Quando os boatos a respeito da ausência inexplicada de Sakura começaram a se espalhar pela escola, o sr. Hatake perguntou à nossa classe por que ele ficava ouvindo o nome dela ser citado nos corredores Ele parecia nervoso. Quase enjoado. Como se soubesse a resposta, mas quisesse que alguém o convencesse do contrário.

Aí, uma garota murmurou:

— Alguém viu uma ambulância saindo da casa dela.

_No momento em que a srta. Mitarashi nos contou por que estávamos ali, TenTen e eu nos viramos uma para a outra. Os lábios dela se abriram como se quisesse dizer algo. Mas o que ela poderia dizer comigo sentada bem ali? Ela se sentiu atacada pelas costas. Confusa. Enganada. _

_Sei que foi assim que ela se sentiu porque eu me senti da mesma maneira. _

_E nunca esquecerei a reação da srta. Mitarashi. Duas palavras curtas, extraídas à força: _

_"Ou... não." _

Fecho bem os olhos, me esforçando para lembrar daquele dia da maneira mais clara possível.

Era dor, aquilo no rosto do sr. Hatake? Ou medo? Ele ficou parado ali, olhando fixamente para a carteira de Sakura. Através carteira dela. E ninguém disse uma palavra, mas olhamos em volta. Uns para os outros.

Aí, ele saiu. O sr. Hatake saiu da classe e só voltou uma semana depois.

Por quê? O que ele sabia? Será que sabia por causa de algo que havia feito?

_E, aí, até onde me lembro, foi isto o que dissemos: _

_Eu: Sinto muito, srta. Mitarashi. Simplesmente não sabia que razão pela qual me chamou aqui. _

_TenTen: Eu também não. Eu não teria vindo. Quer dizer, tenho certeza que a Sayaka e eu temos coisas em comum, e tenho certeza que ela é uma ótima pessoa, mas... _

_Eu: É Sakura. _

_TenTen: Eu chamei você de Sayaka, não foi? Desculpa. _

_Eu: Tudo bem. Só achei que você deveria saber meu nome, se vamos ser amigas tão incríveis assim. _

_E então nós três rimos. TenTen e eu tínhamos risadas muito parecidas, o que nos fez rir mais ainda. A risada da srta. Mitarashi não era tão sincera... era mais uma risada nervosa... mesmo assim, ainda era uma risada. Ela alegou que nunca tentara transformar duas desconhecidas em amigas antes e duvidava que fosse tentar novamente. _

_Mas adivinhe. Depois daquela reunião, TenTen e eu acabamos nos aproximando. _

_Muito sacana, srta. Mitarashi. Muuuuuito sacana. _

_Saímos do colégio e, no começo, nossa conversa parecia não fluir direito. Mas era legal ter alguém com quem conversar além dos meus pais. _

Um ônibus municipal para na guia, na minha frente. Prateado com listras azuis.

_Seguimos andando e passamos a rua em que eu teria de entrar, mas não disse nada. Não queria interromper nossa conversa, só que também não queria convidá-la para entrar em casa, porque ainda não nos conhecíamos bem. Ai, continuamos caminhando até chegarmos ao centro da cidade. Descobri depois que ela fez a mesma coisa: passou a rua onde morava para continuar conversando comigo. _

_E então, sabe aonde a gente foi? E-7 no mapa. Monet's Garden Café & Coffeehouse. _

A porta do ônibus se abre com um sopro ofegante.

_Não tínhamos o hábito de tomar café, mas parecia um lugar legal para bater papo. _

Através das janelas embaçadas, vejo que quase todos os assentos estão vazios.

_Nós duas tomamos chocolate quente. Ela pediu achando que seria engraçado. Eu? Eu sempre peço chocolate quente. _

Nunca andei de ônibus municipal. Nunca precisei. Mas está esfriando e escurecendo cada vez mais.

**Pause.**

À noite o ônibus é de graça, por isso salto para dentro dele. Passo bem ao lado da motorista, e nem eu nem ela dizemos uma palavra. Ela nem olha para mim.

Sigo pelo corredor, abotoando a jaqueta para me livrar do frio, dando a cada botão uma atenção maior do que o necessário. Uma desculpa qualquer para desviar os olhos dos outros passageiros. Sei como devo parecer a eles. Confuso. Culpado. Como se estivesse sendo esmagado.

Escolho um banco que, desde que ninguém mais entre no ônibus, tem quatro lugares vazios à sua volta. O estofamento de vinil azul está rasgado bem no meio, com o forro amarelo prestes a estourar. Eu me escorrego para o lado da janela.

O vidro está gelado, mas apoiar a cabeça contra ele me ajuda a relaxar.

**Play.**

_Eu sinceramente não lembro muita coisa do que conversamos naquela tarde. Você lembra, TenTen? Porque, quando fecho os olhos, tudo acontece numa espécie de mosaico. A gente rindo. Tomando muito cuidado para não derramar nada do copo. Gesticulando enquanto conversávamos. _

Fecho os olhos. O vidro refresca um dos lados do meu rosto superaquecido. Não me importo aonde vai esse ônibus. Vou andar nele durante horas, se deixarem. Vou simplesmente ficar sentado, escutando as fitas. E, talvez, mesmo sem tentar, eu acabe dormindo.

_Aí, a certa altura, você se debruçou sobre a mesa e sussurrou. _

"_Acho que aquele cara está de olho em você."_

_Eu sabia exatamente de quem você estava falando porque também vinha olhando para ele. Mas ele não estava de olho em mim. _

"_Ele está de olho em você", eu devolvi. _

_Se houvesse um concurso para decidir quem era mais corajosa, fiquem sabendo que a TenTen ganharia. _

"_Com licença", ela disse a Kiba, caso vocês ainda não tenham decifrado o nome do homem misterioso, "mas qual de nós duas você está paquerando?" _

E poucos meses mais tarde, depois de Sakura e Neji Hyuuga romperem o namoro, depois de começarem os boatos, Kiba escreveu uma lista. _Quem é gostosa. Quem não é. _Mas, ali, no Monet's, ninguém sabia em que esse encontro daria.

Eu queria apertar _stop _e voltar à conversa inteira deles. Para voltar ao passado e alertá-los. Ou até mesmo impedi-los de se conhecer.

Mas não posso. Não podemos reescrever o passado.

_Kiba ficou corado. Estou falando "corado" daquele jeito que todo o sangue do corpo corre para o rosto. E, quando ele abriu a boca para negar, TenTen cortou. _

_"Não minta. Em qual de nós duas você está de olho?" _

Através do vidro coberto de geada, as lâmpadas de rua e as luzes de neon do centro da cidade vão passando. A maioria das lojas fecha à noite. Mas os restaurantes e bares permanecem abertos.

_Naquele momento, a amizade de TenTen valia ouro. Ela era a garota mais direta, sincera e franca que eu já tinha conhecido. _

_Agradeci mentalmente a srta. Mitarashi por ter nos apresentado. _

_Kiba balbuciou alguma coisa, e TenTen se inclinou para a frente, apoiando a mão graciosamente sobre a mesa. "Olha, a gente viu você olhando para cá", ela explicou. "Somos novas na cidade e gostaríamos de saber quem você estava encarando. Na boa." _

_Kiba gaguejou: _

_"Eu só... eu ouvi... é que eu sou novo aqui também." _

_Acho que TenTen e eu dissemos algo do tipo "ah". E, ai, foi a nossa vez de ficar coradas. O pobre Kiba só queria participar da conversa. Por isso o deixamos participar. E acho que conversamos por pelo menos mais uma hora. Apenas três pessoas, felizes porque não passaríamos o primeiro dia de aula zanzando sozinhos pelos corredores. Nem almoçando sozinhos. Se perdendo sozinhos. _

Não que isso importe, mas para onde vai este ônibus? Será que ele vai até outra cidade? Ou fica circulando, sem parar, por essas ruas?

Talvez eu devesse ter checado antes de entrar.

_Aquela tarde no Monet's foi um alivio para os três. Quantas noites eu tinha adormecido aterrorizada pensando naquele primeiro dia de aula? Noites demais. E depois do Monet's? Nenhuma. Agora, eu estava animada. E, só para vocês saberem, nunca pensei na TenTen ou no Kiba como amigos. Nem mesmo no começo, quando eu teria adorado duas amizades instantâneas. _

_Eu sei que eles sentiam o mesmo, porque conversamos sobre isso. Conversamos sobre nossos antigos amigos e sobre por que aquelas pessoas haviam se tornado próximas. Conversamos sobre aquilo que estávamos procurando nos novos amigos que faríamos na nova escola. _

_Mas, naquelas primeiras semanas, até a gente se desgrudar, o Monet's foi nosso refugio. Se um de nós passava alguma dificuldade, tentando se encaixar ou conhecer gente nova, íamos ao Monet's. No fundo do jardim, na mesa mais afastada do canto direito. _

_Não sei com certeza quem começou isso, mas aquele que tivesse tido o dia mais exaustivo colocava a mão no centro da mesa e dizia: "Um, dois, três, podem sair da toca!". Os outros dois colocavam a mão em cima e se inclinavam para frente, chegando mais perto. Aí, ficávamos escutando, tomando nossas bebidas, cada um com sua mão livre. TenTen e eu sempre tomávamos chocolate quente. Com o tempo, Kiba foi percorrendo o menu inteiro. _Estive no Monet's poucas vezes, mas acho que fica na rua em que o ônibus está descendo agora.

_Sim, a gente era brega. Sinto muito se este episódio é enjoativo para vocês. Se ajuda, saibam que para mim é quase doce demais. Mas o Monet's preencheu verdadeiramente todo o vazio que precisava ser preenchido naquela época. Para nós todos. _

_Mas não se preocupem... aquilo não durou. _

Saio do banco para o corredor, aí me levanto com o ônibus em movimento.

_O primeiro a cair fora foi Kiba. A gente se tratava bem quando se encontrava nos corredores, mas nunca passou disso. _

_Pelo menos não comigo. _

Vou me apoiando no encosto dos bancos, seguindo até a frente do ônibus, que se desloca.

_Agora entre nós duas, TenTen e eu, a coisa toda mudou bem rapidinho. As conversas tornaram-se superficiais. _

— Quando é a próxima parada? — pergunto. Sinto as palavras saírem da garganta, mas elas não passam de sussurros sobre a voz da Sakura e o motor.

A motorista olha para mim através do retrovisor.

_Aí, então, TenTen parou de ir e, embora eu tenha ido ao Monet's mais algumas vezes, na esperança de que um deles pudesse aparecer, com o tempo parei de ir também. _

_Até que... _

— As outras pessoas aqui dentro estão dormindo — diz a motorista. Observo seus lábios atentamente, para me certificar que estou entendendo. — Posso parar onde você quiser.

_Vejam bem, o que tem de legal na história da TenTen é que um monte de coisa acontece num só lugar, facilitando muito a vida de vocês que estão seguindo as estrelas. _

O ônibus passa pelo Monet's.

— Aqui está bom — digo.

_Pois é, eu encontrei TenTen pela primeira vez na sala da srta. Mitarashi. _

_Mas ficamos nos conhecendo no Monet's. _

Seguro firme enquanto o ônibus desacelera e encosta perto da guia.

_E ficamos conhecendo Kiba no Monet's. E aí... e aí, aconteceu isso. _

A porta se abre com um sopro ofegante.

_No colégio, um dia, TenTen se aproximou de mim no corredor, "Precisamos conversar", ela disse. _

_Não falou onde nem porque, mas eu sabia que seria no Monet's... e achei que sabia a razão. _

Desço a escada e pulo para a calçada. Reajusto os fones de ouvi do e começo a andar meia quadra para trás.

_Quando cheguei lá, TenTen estava jogada em uma cadeira, com os braços caídos para os lados, como se estivesse esperando há um tempão. E, talvez, ela estivesse mesmo. Talvez tivesse imaginado que eu mataria a última aula para me encontrar com ela. _

_Aí, me sentei e escorreguei a mão para o meio da mesa. "Um, dois, três, pode sair da toca!" _

_Ela ergueu uma das mãos e espalmou um papel na mesa. Empurrou e virou o papel para eu ler. Mas eu não precisava que ela o virasse, porque a primeira vez que li aquele papel ele estava de cabeça para baixo, na carteira do Juugo: _"QUEM É GOSTOSA/QUEM NÃO É".

_Eu sabia em qual lado da lista eu estava... de acordo com o Kiba. E a pessoa na posição considerada oposta à minha estava sentada do outro lado da mesa. Bem no nosso refugio seguro, nada menos que isso. Meu... dela... e do Kiba. _

_"E daí!'", falei para ela. "Não significa nada." _

Engulo com força. Quando li aquela lista, eu a passei adiante, para a carteira seguinte, sem pensar em nada. Naquele momento parecia meio engraçado.

_"Sakura", ela respondeu. "Não me importa que ele tenha escolhido você em vez de mim." _

_Eu sabia exatamente onde aquela conversa ia parar e não ia deixar chegar até lá. _

— E agora? Como vejo isso agora?

Eu deveria ter apanhado todas as cópias que pudesse encontrar

E jogado fora.

"_Ele não me escolheu em vez de você, TenTen" eu expliquei. "Ele me escolheu para se vingar de você, e você sabe disso. Ele sabia que o meu nome magoaria você mais do que qualquer outro."_

_Ela fechou os olhos e disse meu nome quase sussurrando: _

_"Sakura..." Você lembra disso, TenTen? Porque eu lembro. _

_Quando alguém fala seu nome daquela forma, quando nem olha nos seus olhos, não há mais nada afazer, nem dizer. A pessoa já está decidida. _

_"Sakura", você continuou, "já sei dos boatos." _

_"Se são só boatos, como você pode dizer que sabe alguma coisa?", eu rebati. _

_E talvez eu estivesse sendo ingênua, mas esperava — porque no fundo sou muito boba — que não houvesse mais boatos depois que minha família mudasse para cá. Esperava ter deixado os boatos e as fofocas para trás... para sempre. _

"_Você pode ter ouvido boatos", eu falei, "mas não pode dizer que sabe alguma coisa de verdade só por causa deles." Novamente, você disse o meu nome: _

_"Sakura..." Sim, eu sabia dos boatos. E jurei para você que não tinha visto Kiba nenhuma vez fora do colégio. Mas você não queria acreditar em mim. _

_E por que deveria acreditar em mim? Por que alguém não acreditaria num boato novo que combina tão bem com um boato antigo? Hein, Neji? Por quê? _

TenTen poderia ter ouvido um monte de boatos sobre Kiba e Sakura. Mas nenhum deles era verdadeiro.

_Para a TenTen, era mais fácil pensar em mim como Sakura, a Malvada, do que como a Sakura que conhecera no Monet's. Era mais fácil de aceitar. Mais fácil de entender. _

_Para ela, os boatos precisavam ser verdadeiros. _

Lembro de uns caras tirando um sarro do Kiba no vestiário.

— Ei, pessoal. Vocês sabem quem o Kiba está pegando, não sabem?

— _Ahn han _— respondiam os outros rindo.

Um deles perguntou:

— E aí, Kiba? Já deu o seu _ahn han _ali? — e todo mundo sabia estavam se referindo a Sakura.

Quando acabou a bagunça, só Kiba e eu permanecemos ali. Senti uma fisgadinha de ciúme. Desde a festa de despedida da Kat eu não conseguia tirar Sakura da cabeça. Mas não consegui criar coragem de perguntar se o que eles estavam dizendo era verdade. Porque, se fosse, eu não ia querer ouvir.

Apertando os cadarços, e sem olhar para mim, Kiba negou o boato.

— Só para você saber.

_"Legal", eu disse. "Valeu, TenTen. Obrigada por me ajudar nas primeiras semanas de aula. Isso significou muito. E sinto muito que o Kiba tenha estragado tudo com aquela listinha estúpida, mas foi o que ele fez." _

_Contei para ela que eu sabia sobre a relação deles. Naquele primeiro dia no Monet's, ele estava de olho em uma de nós. E não era em mim. E aquilo me deixou com ciúme, sim. E se isso a ajudasse a superar a situação, aceitava qualquer culpa que ela quisesse colocar em mim pelo rompimento entre eles. Mas... não... era... verdade! _

Chego ao Monet's.

Dois caras estão parados do lado de fora, encostados na parede.

Um deles fuma um cigarro e o outro está enrolado na jaqueta.

_Mas tudo o que TenTen ouviu foi a parte de eu aceitar a culpa. _

_Ela se levantou e ficou ao lado da minha cadeira — me encarou de cima a baixo — e soltou o braço. _

_Me diz, TenTen, o que você queria fazer? Me esmurrar ou me arranhar? Porque achei que seria um pouco de cada. Como se você não conseguisse decidir. _

_E do que você me chamou? Não que isso importe, mas só para saber. Porque eu estava ocupada demais erguendo a mão para me esquivar — e você me acertou! — e perdi o que você disse. _

_Aquela cicatriz fininha que vocês viram em cima da minha sobrancelha é a marca da unha da TenTen... que eu mesma arranquei dali. _

Eu notei aquela cicatriz, algumas semanas atrás. Na festa. Uma pequena falha num rosto bonito. E disse para ela como aquilo era uma gracinha.

Minutos depois, ela começou a pirar.

_Bem talvez vocês nunca tenham visto. Mas vejo todas as manhãs, quando me arrumo para ir para a escola. "Bom dia, Sakura", ela me saúda. E todas as noites, quando me afronto para ir para a cama. "Durma bem." _

Empurro a pesada porta de vidro e madeira do Monet's. Sai um ar quente de dentro, correndo para me abraçar, e todo mundo se vira, chateado com a pessoa que deixou o frio passar. Entro de fininho e fecho a porta atrás de mim.

_Mas é mais do que um simples arranhão. É um soco no estômago e um tapa na cara. É uma facada nas costas, porque você preferiu acreditar num boato inventado e não naquilo que sabia ser verdade. _

_TenTen, minha florzinha. Eu adoraria saber se você se arrastou até meu funeral. E se fez isso, reparou na cicatriz? _

_E vocês — o resto — repararam nas cicatrizes que deixaram para trás? _

_Não. Provavelmente não. _

_Não foi possível. _

_Porque a maioria delas não pode ser vista a olho nu. _

Porque não teve funeral, Sakura.


	6. Fita 2: Lado B

**Fita 2: Lado B.**

Em homenagem a Sakura, eu deveria pedir um chocolate quente. No Monet's, ele é servido com pequenos marshmallows boiando. O único lugar que conheço que faz isso.

Mas quando a garota pergunta, eu digo "café", porque sou muquirana. O chocolate quente custa um dólar a mais.

Ela empurra uma caneca vazia na minha direção e aponta para o balcão self-service. Eu coloco creme de leite suficiente para cobrir o fundo da caneca. O resto eu encho com um blend chamado "Peito Cabeludo", porque me parece algo altamente cafeinado que talvez me faça ficar acordado até tarde para terminar de ouvir as fitas.

Acho que preciso acabar de ouvi-las, e acabar hoje à noite.

Mas será que eu deveria fazer isso? Em uma noite? Ou deveria achar a minha história, escutar e, depois, só ouvir o suficiente da seguinte para ver a quem devo passar o pacote?

— O que você está escutando?

É a garota do balcão. Está ao meu lado, inclinando os recipientes de aço inoxidável que contêm creme de leite, leite desnatado de soja. Está conferindo se estão cheios. Duas riscas negras, partes de uma tatuagem, se estendem pelo pescoço e desaparecem no cabelo curto e repicado dela.

Olho para baixo, na direção dos fones amarelos pendurados em torno do meu pescoço.

— Só algumas fitas.

— Fitas cassete?

Ela segura o recipiente de leite de soja junto da barriga.

— Interessante. Será que são de alguém que conheço?

Faço um movimento negativo com a cabeça e jogo três cubos de açúcar dentro do café. Ela segura o recipiente com um só braço, como se fosse um bebê, e estende a mão.

— Nós freqüentamos a mesma escola, dois anos atrás. Você é o Sasuke, certo?

Coloco a caneca no balcão e encaixo minha mão dentro da mão dela. A palma está quente e macia.

— Nós fizemos uma matéria juntos, mas não conversamos muito — ela explica. Ela parece mesmo um pouco familiar. Talvez seu cabelo esteja diferente.

— Você não me reconheceria. Eu mudei muito depois do colégio — ela revira os olhos fortemente maquiados. — Ainda bem.

Coloco uma pazinha de madeira no meu café e mexo.

— Qual foi a matéria que fizemos?

— Marcenaria.

Continuo não me lembrando dela.

— A única coisa que ganhei com essa matéria foram farpas de madeira nos dedos — ela ri. — Ah, e um banco de piano. Ainda não tenho um piano, mas, pelo menos, o banco está pronto. Você lembra o que fez?

Continuo a mexer o café.

— Uma prateleira para temperos.

O creme de leite se dilui e o café fica marrom claro, com um pouco de pó moído escuro subindo à superfície.

— Sempre achei você o cara mais legal de todos. Na escola, todo mundo achava isso. Meio quieto, mas tudo bem. Naquela época, pessoas diziam que eu falava demais.

Um freguês limpa a garganta perto do balcão. Nós dois olhamos, mas ele não levanta os olhos do cardápio de bebidas. Ela se vira para mim e apertamos as mãos novamente

— Bom, talvez eu veja você por aí, quando tiver mais tempo para conversar.

Ela volta para trás do balcão.

É isso que eu sou. Sasuke, o cara legal.

Será que ela ainda diria isso se escutasse estas fitas?

Vou para o fundo do Monet's, em direção à porta fechada que dá para o pátio. Pelo caminho, mesas cheias de pessoas com as pernas estendidas e cadeiras esparramadas formam uma pista de obstáculos, me convidando a derramar o café.

Uma gota quente acaba pingando no meu dedo. Vejo que escorre pela mão e cai no chão. Esfrego a ponta do sapato na mancha, até ela desaparecer. E me recordo, horas antes neste mesmo dia, de ter visto um pedaço de papel cair do lado de fora de uma loja de sapatos. Não sei ao certo por que andei por ali tantas vezes. Talvez eu estivesse procurando alguma conexão com Sakura, alguma conexão fora da escola, e essa tenha sido a única que consegui pensar. Em busca de respostas para perguntas que eu não sabia como fazer.

Sobre a vida dela. Sobre tudo.

Respiro fundo.

Conforme as histórias vão passando, uma atrás da outra, eu me sinto aliviado quando meu nome não é citado. Em seguida, vem o medo daquilo que ela não disse ainda, do que ela vai dizer quando chegar a minha vez.

Porque a minha vez está chegando. Eu sei. E quero que isso acabe.

O que eu fiz para você, Sakura?

**Play.**

Enquanto aguardo as primeiras palavras dela, olho fixamente para o lado de fora. Lá está mais escuro do que aqui dentro. Quando retraio o olhar e ajusto o foco, enxergo meu próprio reflexo no vidro.

E desvio a visão.

Encaro o walkman na mesa. Continua sem nenhum som, embora o play esteja pressionado. Talvez a fita não tenha encaixado direito no lugar.

Por isso, aperto o stop.

**Stop.**

Depois, o play novamente.

**Play.**

Nada. Rodo o polegar sobre o botão do volume. A estática nos fones fica mais alta, por isso volto a abaixar. E espero.

_Shh!... Se você estiver conversando na biblioteca. _

A voz dela, num sussurro.

_Shh!... No cinema ou na igreja. _

Escuto mais de perto.

_Às vezes não tem ninguém em volta para mandar você ficar quieto... _

_Às vezes você precisa ficar em silêncio quando está completamente sozinho. Como eu, agora, neste instante. Shh!_

Nas mesas lotadas que ocupam o resto do salão, as pessoas conversam. Mas as únicas palavras que compreendo são as de Sakura. As outras tornaram-se um ruído de fundo abafado, ocasionalmente atingindo um pico com alguma gargalhada aguda.

_Por exemplo, é melhor você ficar quieto — não dar nem um pio — se você for um voyeur. Imaginou se te escutam? _

Solto um suspiro. Não sou eu. Ainda não sou eu.

_E se ela... e se eu... descobrisse? _

_Adivinha só, Kankurou no Sabaku? Eu descobri. _

Encosto na cadeira e fecho os olhos.

_Sinto pena de você, Kankurou. Sinto mesmo. Todas as outras pessoas nessas fitas até agora, devem se sentir um pouco aliviadas. Elas são apresentadas como mentirosas, ou babacas, ou pessoas inseguras que atacam os outros. _

_Mas a sua história, Kankurou... ela é meio perturbadora. _

Bebo meu primeiro gole de café.

Um voyeur? O Kankurou? Eu nunca soube disso.

_E me sinto um pouco perturbada contando isso, também. Por quê? Porque estou tentando me colocar no seu lugar, Kankurou. Tentando entender a excitação de ficar olhando pela janela do quarto de uma pessoa. Observado uma pessoa que não sabe que está sendo observada. Tentando flagrar essa pessoa no ato de... Qual era o ato que você estava tentando me flagrar, Kankurou? E você ficou decepcionado? Ou teve uma surpresa agradável? _

_Legal, vamos levantar a mão, por favor. Quem sabe onde estou? _

Coloco meu café na mesa, me inclino para frente e tento imaginá-la gravando isto.

Onde ela está?

_Quem sabe onde estou parada agora? _

Eu saco o que ela quer dizer e balanço a cabeça, sentindo-me constrangido por ele.

_Se você disse "Do lado de fora da janela do Kankurou ", acertou. E ela fica no A-4, no mapa de vocês. O Kankurou não está em casa agora... mas os pais dele estão. E espero de verdade que eles não venham aqui fora. Felizmente tem um arbusto alto e largo bem embaixo da janela dele, que é parecida com a minha, então me sinto bem segura. _

_Como você está se sentindo, Kankurou? _

Não consigo imaginar como foi para ele colocar estas fitas no correio. Sabendo que estava enviando seu segredo para o mundo.

_Você está em uma reunião da equipe de produção do álbum do ano na escola. Isso inclui muita pizza e fofoca. Por isso, sei que você só vai chegar em casa quando estiver escuro, do jeito que você gosta. Algo que, como voyeuse amadora, também aprecio muito. _

_Por isso, obrigada, Kankurou. Obrigada por facilitar as coisas. _

Será que quando Kankurou escutou isso estava aqui no Monet's, tentando parecer calmo enquanto suava em bicas? Ou estaria deitado na cama, com os olhos estatelados, grudados na janela?

_Vamos dar uma espiada aí dentro, antes de você chegar em casa, que tal? A luz do corredor está acesa, por isso consigo enxergar tudo muito bem. E vejo, sim, vejo exatamente o que eu esperava — um monte de equipamento fotográfico. _

_Você tem uma coleção e tanto aqui, Kankurou. Uma lente para cada ocasião. _

Inclusive de visão noturna. Kankurou ganhou um concurso estadual com essa lente. Primeiro lugar na categoria humor. Um velho passeava com um cachorro, à noite. O cachorro parou para fazer xixi numa árvore, e o Kankurou bateu a foto. A lente de visão noturna fez parecer que tinha um raio laser verde saindo do cachorro.

_Eu sei. Eu sei. Até posso ouvir. "Essas são para o álbum do ano, Sakura. Eu sou o fotógrafo da vida estudantil." Eu tenho certeza que foi por isso que seus pais não se importaram de gastar uma grana alta com elas. Mas essa é a única maneira que você usa esse material? Fotos espontâneas do corpo estudantil? Ah, é. Fotos espontâneas do corpo estudantil. _

_Antes de vir até aqui, tomei a iniciativa de conferir "espontâneo" no dicionário. É uma daquelas palavras com muitas definições, mas tem uma que é a mais apropriada. E aqui está ela, memorizada para seu prazer: "sem artificialismo, elementos ensaiados ou estudados; natural, sincero, verdadeiro". _

_Então conta pra mim, Kankurou, naquelas noites que você ficou do lado de fora da minha janela, fui espontânea o suficiente para você? Você me flagrou ao natural, sem pose... _

_Espera aí. Vocês ouviram isso? _

Sento rígido e apoio os cotovelos na mesa.

_Um carro subindo a rua. _

Coloco as mãos em concha sobre os dois ouvidos.

_Será que é você, Kankurou? Certamente está se aproximando. E aí vêm os faróis. _

Posso ouvi-lo, logo abaixo da voz da Sakura. O motor.

_Meu coração tem certeza que é você. Meu Deus, ele está batendo forte. _

_O carro está fazendo a curva, para subir pela entrada da garagem. _

Atrás da voz dela, pneus rodam sobre o cimento. O motor não para de fazer barulho.

_É você, Kankurou. É você. Você não desligou o motor, então vou continuar falando. Ah, sim, é excitante. Dá para sentir qual é o barato. _

Deve ter sido aterrorizante para ele ouvir isso. E deve ser infernal saber que ele não é o único a ter conhecimento do que aconteceu.

_Certo, ouvintes, prontos? A porta do carro abre... e... _

_Shh! _

Uma pausa longa. A respiração dela está suave. Controlada.

Uma porta bate com força. Chaves. Passos. Outra porta é destrancada.

_Legal, Kankurou. Aqui vai a narração, lance por lance. Você dentro de casa, com a porta fechada. Ou você está dizendo oi para papai e mamãe, contando que tudo correu super bem e que esse vai ser o melhor álbum escolar de todos os tempos, ou eles não compraram pizza suficiente para a reunião e você está indo direto para a cozinha. _

_Enquanto esperamos, vou recuar no tempo e contar como tudo começou. E, se eu estiver errando a cronologia, Kankurou, encontre as outras pessoas das fitas e diga a elas que você começou a espiar secretamente os outros muito antes de eu flagrar você. _

_Vocês farão isso, certo? Todos vocês? Vão preencher as lacunas? Porque cada história que estou contando deixa muitas perguntas sem resposta._

Sem resposta? Eu teria respondido a qualquer pergunta, Sakura. Mas você nunca perguntou.

_Por exemplo: há quanto tempo você me espionava, Kankurou? Como você sabia que meus pais estavam fora da cidade naquela semana? _

Em vez de fazer perguntas, naquela noite na festa, você começou a gritar comigo.

_É hora da confissão. A regra na minha casa, quando meus pais estão fora, é que eu não estou autorizada a sair com garotos. A impressão deles, embora nunca tenham realmente dito isso, é que eu poderia gostar demais do encontro e convidar o garoto a entrar. _

_Nas histórias anteriores, contei a vocês que os boatos que todos ouviram a meu respeito não eram verdadeiros. E não são. Mas eu nunca disse que era uma santa. Eu de fato saí quando meus pais não estavam em casa, mas só porque eu podia ficar na rua o quanto quisesse. E como você sabe, Kankurou, na noite em que tudo isso começou, o garoto com quem eu saí andou comigo o caminho todo, até a porta da frente da minha casa. E ficou parado ali, até eu tirar minhas chaves para destrancar a porta... aí ele foi embora. _

Tenho medo de conferir, mas fico imaginando se as pessoas no Monet's não estão me encarando. Será que podem enxergar, pela minha reação, que não é música que estou escutando?

_A luz do quarto de Kankurou continua apagada. Ou ele está tendo uma conversa detalhada com seus pais, ou continua faminto. Ótimo, faça as coisas do seu jeito, Kankurou. Eu continuarei falando a seu respeito. Você estava esperando que eu convidasse o cara para entrar? Ou isso teria deixado você com ciúmes? _

Mexo o café com a pazinha de madeira.

_De qualquer modo, depois que entrei — sozinha! —, lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes. E, no momento em que entrei no meu quarto... Clique. _

_Todos nós sabemos o som que uma câmera faz quando bate uma foto. Até algumas câmeras digitais fazem isso, para simular certa nostalgia. E sempre mantenho minha janela aberta, alguns centímetros, para deixar entrar ar fresco. Foi assim que percebi que tinha alguém parado ali fora. _

_Mas me recusei a acreditar. Era perturbador demais admitir aquilo, na primeiríssima noite de férias dos meus pais. Eu estava pirando, só isso, disse a mim mesma. Estava apenas precisando me acostumar a ficar sozinha. Mesmo assim, não fui tão burra a ponto de me trocar na frente da janela. Por isso, sentei na cama. __Clique._

Que idiota, Kankurou. No ensino fundamental algumas pessoas achavam que você tinha problemas mentais. Mas você não tinha. Você era simplesmente um idiota.

_Ou talvez não fosse um clique, eu disse a mim mesma. Talvez fosse um rangido. A estrutura de madeira da minha cama range um pouco. Era isso. Tinha de ser um rangido. _

_Puxei as cobertas para cima do corpo e tirei a roupa debaixo delas. Ai, vesti meu pijama, fazendo tudo da maneira mais lenta possível, com medo de que quem estivesse lá fora batesse mais uma foto. Afinal, eu não estava totalmente certa do que excitava um voyeur. _

_Mas espera ― mais uma foto provaria que ele estava ali fora, certo? Aí, eu poderia chamar a polícia e... Mas na verdade eu não sabia o que fazer. Meus pais não estavam em casa. Eu estava sozinha. Calculei que minha melhor opção seria ignorá-lo. E, mesmo ele estando do lado de fora, fiquei com medo demais do que poderia acontecer se me visse pegando o telefone. _

_Burrice? Foi sim. Mas fazia sentido? Fazia sim... naquele momento. _

Você deveria ter chamado a polícia, Sakura. Isso poderia ter impedido que a bola de neve ganhasse velocidade. Essa da qual você fica falando.

A que atropelou todos nós.

_Então, pra inicio de conversa, por que foi tão fácil para Kankurou enxergar dentro do meu quarto? É isso que vocês estão perguntando? Se eu sempre durmo com as persianas totalmente abertas? _

_Boa pergunta para vocês que gostam de pôr a culpa na vítima. Mas não era tão fácil assim. As persianas eram mantidas abertas em certo ângulo, exatamente do jeito que eu gostava. Nas noites de céu limpo, com a cabeça no travesseiro, eu podia adormecer olhando as estrelas. E, nas noites de tempestade, podia ver relâmpagos iluminarem as nuvens. _

Eu já fiz isso, adormecer olhando para fora. Mas, no segundo andar, não preciso me preocupar com pessoas enxergando o que acontece dentro de casa.

_Quando meu pai descobriu que eu mantinha as persianas abertas — mesmo que fosse só uma fresta —, foi até a rua para se assegurar de que ninguém podia me ver. E ninguém podia. Aí, ele veio andando desde a calçada, atravessando o jardim, até minha janela. E o que foi que ele descobriu? A não ser que a pessoa fosse muito alta e ficasse muito perto da janela, na ponta dos pés, eu era invisível. _

_E então, quanto tempo você ficou parado desse jeito, Kankurou? Deve ter sido bem incômodo. E se você estava disposto a passar todo esse incômodo só para dar uma espiada em mim, espero que, pelo menos, tenha ganhado alguma coisa com isso. _

_Ele ganhou. Mas não o que queria. Em vez disso, ganhou isto aqui. _

_Se eu soubesse que era o Kankurou, naquele momento, se eu tivesse me estirado abaixo das persianas e olhado bem para o seu rosto, eu teria corrido para fora e feito ele passar a maior vergonha. _

_O que, de fato, leva à parte mais interessante da... _

_Espera aí! Aí vem você. Vamos guardar essa história para depois. _

Empurro minha caneca de café, da qual não tomei nem metade, para a outra ponta da mesa.

_Me deixem descrever a janela do Kankurou. As persianas estão totalmente abaixadas, mas, ainda assim, dá pra enxergar lá dentro. São feitas de bambu, ou de uma imitação de bambu, e entre cada vara há espaços de tamanhos variados. Se eu ficar na ponta dos pés, como Kankurou fez, consigo alcançar um vão razoavelmente aberto e ver tudo. _

_OK, ele está acendendo a luz e... fechou a porta. Ele está... está sentando na cama. Está arrancando os sapatos e... agora as meias. _

_Solto um grunhido. Por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira, Kankurou. É seu quarto, você pode fazer o que quiser, mas não vá se envergonhar ainda mais. _

_Talvez eu devesse alertá-lo. Dar a ele uma chance de se esconder. De tirar a roupa debaixo das cobertas. Talvez eu devesse dar uma batidinha na janela. Ou socar, chutar a parede. Talvez eu devesse proporcionar a ele a mesma paranóia que ele me proporcionou. _

Ela está levantando a voz. Será que quer ser pega?

_Afinal, é por isso que estou aqui, certo? Vingança? _

_Não, por vingança seria divertido. Vingança, de alguma maneira, me daria algum sentimento de satisfação. Mas isto aqui, ficar do lado de fora da janela do Kankurou, não satisfaz. Estou decidida. _

_Então por quê? Por que estou aqui? _

_Bem, o que foi que eu disse? Só disse que não estou aqui por minha causa. E, se passarem as fitas adiante, ninguém, exceto vocês que estão na lista, jamais escutará o que estou dizendo. Então, por que estou aqui? _

Conta pra gente. Por favor, Sakura. Conta pra mim, por que estou escutando isso. Por que eu?

_Não estou aqui para observar você, Kankurou. Fica calmo. Não ligo para o que você está fazendo. Na verdade, nem estou observando você agora. Minhas costas estão contra a parede e olho fixamente para a rua. _

_É uma daquelas ruas com árvores dos dois lados, seus galhos se encontrando lá no alto, como pontas de dedos que se tocam. Parece poético, não? Eu até já escrevi, uma vez, um poema comparando ruas como essa à minha cantiga infantil favorita: "Se essa rua, se essa rua fosse minha... blá-blá-blá..." _

_Um de vocês até leu o poema que escrevi. Falaremos sobre isso depois. _

Mais uma vez, não é de mim que ela está falando. Eu nem sabia que Sakura escrevia poesia.

_Estou falando do Kankurou agora. E continuo na rua do Kankurou. Sua rua escura e vazia. Ele não sabe que estou aqui... ainda. Portanto, vamos encerrar esta história antes de ele ir para a cama. _

_No colégio, no dia seguinte, depois da visita do Kankurou à minha janela, eu contei para uma garota que sentava na minha frente o que havia acontecido. Essa garota é conhecida por saber escutar os outros e ser solidária, e queria que alguém sentisse medo por mim. Queria que alguém entendesse minhas angústias. _

_Pois bem, ela definitivamente não era a garota indicada para esse serviço. Essa garota tem um lado depravado que pouquíssimos de vocês conhecem. _

_"Um voyeur?", ela perguntou, "você quer dizer um voyeur de verdade?"_

_"Acho que sim", eu afirmei. _

_"Sempre tentei imaginar como seria isso", ela meio que se animou. _

_"Ter um voyeur na sua vida é algo... sei lá... sexy." _

Definitivamente depravada. Quem seria ela?

E por que me importo com isso?

_Ela sorriu e ergueu uma sobrancelha. _

_"Você acha que ele vai voltar?" _

_Sinceramente, a idéia de ele voltar nunca tinha me ocorrido. Mas agora ela estava me assustando. _

"_E se ele voltar?" perguntei. _

"_Aí, você vai ter de me contar", ela falou. E me virou as costas, encerrando a nossa conversa. _

_Essa garota e eu nunca tínhamos andado juntas. Fazíamos as mesmas matérias, éramos simpáticas uma com a outra na classe, e às vezes conversávamos sobre combinar algo, mas nunca combinamos. _

_Aí está, pensei, uma oportunidade de ouro. _

_Eu a chamei com um tapinha no ombro e contei que meus pais estavam fora da cidade. Será que ela não gostaria de ir comigo e dar um flagra num voyeur?_

_Depois da aula, fomos até a casa dela pegar umas coisas. E seguimos juntas para a minha. Como era um dia de semana e ela provavelmente ficaria fora até tarde, disse aos seus pais que iríamos fazer um trabalho da escola. _

Será que todo mundo usa essa desculpa?

_Terminamos nossa lição de casa na mesa de jantar e ficamos esperando escurecer lá fora. O carro dela ficou estacionado na garagem, como isca. _

_Duas garotas. Irresistível, certo? _

Eu me retorço um pouco, mudando de posição na cadeira.

_Fomos para o meu quarto e sentamos, com as pernas cruzadas, em cima da cama, uma de frente para a outra, conversando sobre tudo que se pode imaginar. Para flagrar nosso voyeur, sabíamos que precisávamos conversar baixinho. Precisávamos ouvir aquele primeiro... Clique. _

_O queixo dela caiu. Seus olhos, nunca os vi tão alegres. _

_Ela cochichou para eu continuar falando. _

"_Finge que não ouviu. Vai só me acompanhando no que eu vou inventar agora." _

_Concordei. _

_Ela cobriu a boca com a mão e começou a improvisar. _

"_Ai, meu Deus! Onde você deixou ele te tocar?"_

_Nós "fofocamos"por uns dois minutos, tentando segurar qualquer risada inadequada — do tipo que poderia nos entregar. Porém, os cliques pararam e nós já estávamos ficando sem assunto. _

_"Você sabe do que eu estou precisando?", ela perguntou. "De uma boa massagem nas costas, daquelas bem fortes." _

_"Você é malvada", sussurrei. _

_Ela piscou para mim, se ergueu de joelhos e esticou as mãos para frente, como um gato se espreguiçando, até ficar toda alongada em cima da minha cama. Clique. _

Eu sinceramente espero que você tenha queimado ou apagado essas fotos, Kankurou. Porque, se elas vierem a público, mesmo não sendo por sua culpa, eu nem quero pensar no que poderia acontecer com você.

_Montei em cima das costas dela. Clique. _

_Afastei o cabelo dela para o lado. Clique. _

_E comecei a esfregar os ombros. Clique. Clique. _

_Ela se virou de costas para a janela e cochichou: _

_"Você sabe o que vai acontecer se ele parar de tirar fotos, certo?" _

_Disse que não. _

_"Ele vai fazer aquela coisa." Clique. _

_"Ai, ai", ela gemeu. _

_Continuei massageando seus ombros. De fato, achei que estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho, porque ela parou de conversar e seus lábios se curvaram num belo sorriso. Ela teve uma nova idéia. Uma maneira de pegar aquele tarado em flagrante. _

_Eu disse que não. Uma de nós deveria sair do quarto, dizer que precisava usar o banheiro e chamar a polícia. _

_Podíamos acabar com aquilo naquele momento. _

_Mas isso não aconteceu. _

_"De jeito nenhum", ela insistiu. "Não vou embora antes de descobrir se eu conheço esse cara. E se ele for da escola?" _

_"E se ele acabar se...", não consegui continuar. _

_Ela me mandou seguir sua deixa, rolando de lado para sair debaixo de minhas pernas. De acordo com o seu plano, quando ela dissesse "três", eu deveria correr para a janela. Eu pensei que o voyeur tivesse ido embora — talvez com medo — porque não ouvi mais nenhum clique depois que saí de cima dela. _

_"Está na hora de passar uma loção para a pele", ela provocou. Clique. _

_Esse som fez minha raiva atravessar o telhado. Tudo bem, eu posso jogar esse jogo, pensei._

_"Pega na minha gaveta de cima." _

_Ela apontou para a gaveta mais próxima à janela e eu fiz um movimento positivo com a cabeça. _

Embaixo dos braços, minha camisa está ligeiramente úmida. Eu me mexo desconfortavelmente na cadeira de novo. Mas não consigo parar de escutar.

_Ela abriu a gaveta, olhou para dentro e cobriu a boca com a mão. _

_O quê? Não havia nada na minha gaveta digno de uma reação daquelas. Não havia nada no meu quarto inteiro digno daquilo. _

_"Eu não sabia que você curtia isso", ela falou, em voz bem alta. "Nós devíamos usar isso... juntas." _

_"Hum, está bem", eu concordei. _

_Ela enfiou a mão na gaveta, empurrou algumas coisas para lá e para cá, e cobriu a boca novamente. _

_"Sakura?", ela gritou. "Quantos desse você tem? Você é uma garota bem safada." Clique. Clique. Muito esperta, pensei. _

_"Por que você não conta quantos tem?" _

_Foi o que ela fez. _

"_Deixa eu ver. Aqui tem um... e dois..." _

_Escorreguei um pé para fora da cama. _

_"... três!" _

_Pulei para perto da janela e puxei o cordão com tudo. As persianas voaram para cima. Procurei seu rosto, mas você se mexia muito depressa. _

_A outra garota, ela não estava olhando para o seu rosto, Kankurou. _

_"Ai, meu Deus!", berrou ela. "Ele está enfiando a mão dentro da calça!" _

Kankurou, onde quer que você esteja, sinto muito. Você merece isso, mas sinto muito.

_Então quem era você? Eu vi sua estatura, a cor do seu cabelo, mas não consegui ver seu rosto com clareza suficiente. Ainda sim, você se entregou, Kankurou. No dia seguinte, na escola, eu fiz para um monte de gente a mesma pergunta: "Onde você estava ontem à noite?" Alguns disseram que estavam em casa, ou na casa de um amigo. Ou no cinema. O que é que te interessa? Mas, você, Kankurou você veio com a resposta mais defensiva — e interessante — de todas: _

_"O quê, eu? Em lugar nenhum." _

_E, por alguma razão, contar para mim que não estava em lugar nenhum fez seus olhos se retorcerem e sua testa começar a suar. _

_Que idiota você é, Kankurou. _

_Ei, pelo menos, você é original. E, pelo menos, parou de rondar minha casa. Mas sua presença, Kankurou, ela nunca foi embora. _

_Depois das suas visitas, fechei as persianas vedando-as ao máximo todas as noites. Tranquei as estrelas do lado de fora e nunca mais vi os relâmpagos. Todas as noites eu simplesmente apagava as luzes e ia para a cama. Por que você não me deixou em paz, Kankurou? Minha casa. Meu quarto. Deviam ser lugares seguros para mim. Seguros contra tudo que estivesse do lado de fora. Mas você foi a pessoa que tirou tudo isso de mim. Bom... nem tudo. _

A voz dela treme.

_Mas tirou o que havia sobrado. _

Ela faz uma pausa. E, dentro desse silêncio, percebo a intensidade com que venho olhando fixamente para o nada. Olhando fixamente na direção da minha caneca, na outra ponta da mesa. Mas não exatamente para ela.

Eu fico com vontade de olhar em torno, mas me sinto muito intimidado para encarar as pessoas à minha volta. Tentando entender essa expressão de dor no meu rosto. Tentando decifrar quem é esse pobre garoto escutando essas ultrapassadas fitas cassete.

_Então, qual é a importância da sua segurança, Kankurou? E da sua privacidade? Talvez não sejam tão importantes para você como eram para mim, mas não cabe a você decidir. _

Olho pela janela, por trás do meu reflexo, para o jardim do pátio iluminado. Não consigo enxergar se ainda tem alguém ali, atrás da coluna de tijolos e trepadeiras, alguém sentado na mesa dela.

Uma mesa que, em certo momento, também era um local seguro para Sakura.

_Então, quem é essa garota misteriosa estrelando sua história, Kankurou? Que sorriu tão bonito quando eu a massageei? Que me ajudou a expor você? Será que eu deveria contar? _

_Depende. Será que ela me fez alguma coisa, alguma vez? _

_Para ouvir a resposta... ponham a fita três. _

Mas eu estava preparado para que fosse eu, Sakura. Estou preparado para acabar com tudo isso.

_Ah, Kankurou, estou parada do lado de fora da sua janela novamente. Eu me adiantei um pouco para terminar sua história, mas a luz do seu quarto se apagou faz algum tempo... Por isso, estou de volta. _

Há longa pausa. Folhas farfalhando.

_Toc-toc, Kankurou. _

Eu escuto aquilo. Ela batendo na janela. Duas vezes.

_Não se preocupe. Você logo, logo vai descobrir. _

**Stop**.

Tiro os fones de ouvido, enrolo o fio amarelo bem apertado em torno do walkman e enfio o aparelho no bolso da jaqueta.

Do outro lado do salão, a estante do Monet's está abarrotada de livros velhos. Na maioria, livros usados. Histórias de bangue-bangue em edições de bolso, esotéricos, ficção científica.

Vou abrindo caminho com cuidado entre as mesas lotadas até lá.

Um dicionário gigante de sinônimos está ao lado de um dicionário de capa dura sem lombada. Na tira de papel exposta, alguém escreveu dicionário com tinta preta, em letras grossas. Empilhados na mesma prateleira, cada qual com uma cor diferente, estão cinco livros. Eles têm aproximadamente o tamanho de um álbum de ano escolar, mas são vendidos com as páginas em branco. Livros de rascunho. A cada ano acrescentam um desses, e as pessoas rabiscam o que quiser neles Registram ocasiões especiais, escrevem poemas horríveis, fazem esboços de desenhos bonitos ou grotescos, simplesmente soltam o verbo.

Cada livro tem um retalho de fita-crepe na lombada onde está escrita uma data. Puxo o livro do nosso primeiro ano no colégio. Com todo o tempo que Sakura passou no Monet's, talvez tenha escrito algo aqui. Tipo um poema. Ou talvez ela possuísse outros talentos que eu desconheça. Talvez soubesse desenhar. Estou apenas procurando algo que não tenha a ver com essa coisa feia que está nas fitas. Preciso de algo assim neste instante. Preciso vê-la de maneira diferente.

A maioria das pessoas marca a data de suas anotações, viro páginas mais para o final. Até setembro. E ali está.

Para marcar a página certa, fecho o livro em cima do dedo indicador e o levo de volta para a mesa. Tomo um gole lento de café morno, reabro o livro e leio as palavras, escritas em tinta vermelha, perto do alto da página: "Um, dois, três, todo mundo precisa de um chamado para sair da toca!".

Está assinado com três conjuntos de iniciais: T.Y.; K.I.; S.H.

TenTen Yamashita. Kiba Inuzuka. Sakura Haruno.

Abaixo das iniciais, enfiada no vinco entre as páginas, alguém prendeu uma fotografia de cabeça para baixo. Eu puxo a foto, viro de lado e giro para cima.

É Sakura.

Eu amo o sorriso dela. E eu cabelo ainda estava comprido. Um de seus braços rodeia a cintura de outra menina. Tayuya Nakagawa. E atrás delas tem uma multidão.

Ela parece nervosa, eu acho.

Por quê?


	7. Fita 3: Lado A

**Fita 3: Lado A.**

_Tayuya Nakagawa. Que nome lindo. E também é, sim, uma garota um tanto bonita. Cabelo bonito. Sorriso bonito. Pele perfeita. _

_E você também é muito legal. Todo mundo diz isso. _

Fixo o olhar na foto do livro de rascunhos. O braço da Sakura em volta da cintura da Tayuya, em alguma festa por aí. Sakura está feliz. Tayuya está nervosa. Mas não imagino por quê.

_Sim, Tayuya, você é simpática com todo mundo que encontra no corredor. Você é simpática com todo mundo que acompanha você ao carro depois da aula. _

Vou bebericando o café, que está esfriando.

_Você é, sem dúvida, uma das garotas mais populares da escola. É assim... tão legal. Certo? _

_Errado. _

Viro o café, para esvaziar a caneca.

_Sim, meus queridos ouvintes, Tayuya é legal com quem ela faz contato, com quem conversa. E podem se perguntar: Será teatro? _

Carrego a caneca até o balcão self-service para enchê-la.

_Eu acho que sim. Agora, deixem-me contar o porquê. _

_Se vocês viram aquelas fotos, sorte de vocês. Tenho certeza que são muito sexy. Mas como vocês sabem agora, não passaram de pose. Pose. Que palavra interessante para resumir a história da Tayuya. Porque, quando você faz pose, sabe que tem alguém observando. Você põe no rosto o melhor sorriso. Você faz brilhar o lado mais bacana da sua personalidade. _

Diferente da foto de Tayuya no livro de rascunhos?

_Colégio. O pessoal está sempre observando, portanto, há sempre motivo para posar. _

Aperto um botão da máquina, e um jato de café preto jorra dentro da caneca.

_Acho que você faz isso de propósito, Tayuya. É por isso que está nestas fitas. Para você ficar sabendo que o que faz afeta os outros. Especificamente, afetou a mim. _

_Nakagawa. O nome soa perfeito demais. E, como eu disse, uma aparência perfeita. A única coisa que falta... é ser perfeita. _

Com o café, o creme de leite e os cubos de açúcar, volto à mesa.

_Mas, em vez disso, seguiu a linha simpática para que todo mundo gostasse de você e nenhuma alma a odiasse. Vou ser bem clara. Eu não odeio você, Tayuya. Na verdade simpatizo com você. Mas, durante algum tempo, achei que estávamos nos tornando amigas. _

Não me lembro disso. Acho que nunca vi as duas juntas.

_No fim das contas, você estava só me preparando para ser mais um nome na "lista de pessoas que acham Tayuya Nakagawa uma garota totalmente legal". Mais um voto garantido na eleição de aluna mais popular no álbum da escola do último ano. _

_E, depois que você fez isso comigo, observei você fazer o mesmo com outras pessoas. _

_Aqui, Tayuya, está sua contribuição para a antologia da minha vida. _

_Gostaram dessa? Antologia da minha vida? _

_Acabei de inventar. _

Puxo a mochila para o colo e abro o zíper do bolso maior.

_O dia seguinte ao que Kankurou tirou fotos espontâneas nossas, o dia estudantil começou como qualquer outro. O sinal da primeira aula tocou e a Tayuya, como sempre, entrou correndo uns dois segundos atrasada. Não que isso importasse, porque a sra. Senju também nem tinha chegado ainda. _

_O que também não era nada anormal. _

Tiro o mapa da Sakura da mochila e desdobro o papel.

_Quando você terminou de papear com a pessoa à sua frente, dei um tapinha no seu ombro. No momento em que você me viu começamos a rir. Disparamos uma série de frases rápidas ― "coisa estranha", "absurdo, hein?", "Eu sei", "dá pra imaginar?", "coisa mais engraçada."_

_A sra. Senju finalmente entrou na sala, você virou para frente. Quando terminou a aula, você foi embora. _

No mapa, a estrela vermelha mostra a casa do Kankurou. Uma parte de mim se sente estranha de seguir a história de Sakura. Como se eu estivesse obcecado. Obcecado demais. Outra parte, porém, quer negar essa obsessão.

_Só quando entrei no corredor, a caminho da segunda aula, que pensei: espera um pouco. Ela não se despediu. _

Só estou fazendo o que ela pediu. Isso não é obsessão. É respeito. Estou realizando os últimos pedidos dela.

_Já tinha se despedido algum outro dia? Não, não com freqüência, mas na noite anterior, deu a impressão de ter sido de propósito. E que, depois daquilo que havíamos passado, seríamos mais do que simples conhecidas. Evidentemente, era o que havíamos nos tornado de novo. No corredor, às vezes, você se despedia de mim no final da aula, mas de um jeito diferente. Até a noite da festa. Em que você precisou novamente de mim. _

**Pause.**

Preciso de algum tempo para alcançar o lugar em que se passa a história. Não posso mais escuta-lá enquanto não fizer isso. Retiro os fones de ouvido e os penduro em volta do pescoço. A garota com quem eu fiz marcenaria circula com uma bacia plástica, recolhendo canecas e pratos de mesas vazias. Depois que ela vai embora fico bebericando meu café, fazendo o maior esforço para não pensar em nada. Fico só esperando.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, um ônibus passa na frente do Monet's e acaba com minha espera. Agarro o mapa, jogo a mochila por cima do ombro e saio correndo pela porta.

O ônibus está parado na outra esquina. Entro em disparada e encontro um assento vazio. O motorista olha para mim pelo retrovisor.

— Estou adiantado — ele avisa. — Ficaremos parados aqui mais dois minutos. Faço um movimento com a cabeça, ajeito os fones nos ouvidos e olho para fora.

**Play.**

_Digo a vocês que tem uma festa muito maior, muito mais importante mais adiante nestas fitas. _

Será esta? Aquela em que eu apareço?

_Mas esta aqui é a festa que introduz Tayuya na nossa história. _

_Eu estava no colégio, de mochila no ombro, saindo da primeira aula quando você agarrou minha mão. _

_"Sakura, espera aí", você disse. "Está tudo bem?" _

_Seu sorriso, seus dentes... impecáveis. _

_Eu provavelmente disse "Tudo ótimo" ou "Tudo bem." _

_Às vezes, ficava me perguntando quanta gente, só naquele mesmo dia, você tinha chamado para conversar, perguntando se tinha ouvido falar daquela noite. _

_Eu disse que sim. _

_"Podíamos ir juntas", você propôs. _

_Você inclinou a cabeça. Botou seu sorriso para brilhar. _

_"Por que?" Perguntei. "Por que deveríamos ir á uma festa juntas?" _

_Isso obviamente pegou você de surpresa. Quer dizer, você sendo quem é, todo mundo querendo ir a uma festa com você... Ou querendo, pelo menos, ser visto entrando numa festa com você... Todo mundo! Garotos. Garotas. Esse é o tipo de admiração que as pessoas cultivam por você. _

Cultivam? Ou cultivavam? Tenho a impressão de que isso está para mudar.

_A maioria, infelizmente, não percebe como você planeja sua imagem com tanto cuidado._

_Você repetiu a pergunta: _

_"Por que deveríamos ir a uma festa juntas? Sakura, para podermos ir juntas, fazer alguma coisa juntas." Por que você queria fazer alguma coisa comigo, depois de ter me ignorado durante tanto tempo? Mas é claro que você negou ter me ignorado. Você disse que eu devia ter interpretado mal as coisas. Era uma boa oportunidade para nos conhecermos melhor, mesmo que eu continuasse desconfiada, você sendo quem é, todo mundo querendo ir a uma festa com você. Eu aceitei. _

_Você vibrou. "Sabe dirigir?" _

_Meu coração murchou um pouco. _

_Eu o reanimei e ignorei minhas suspeitas, mais uma vez. "Claro, Tayuya", eu respondi. "A que horas passo na sua casa?" _

_Você abriu seu caderno e rasgou um pedacinho de papel. Em letrinhas azuis bem miúdas, escreveu seu endereço, o horário e suas iniciais: T.N. Você me entregou o papel e completou: "Vai ser demais!". Juntou suas coisas e foi embora. _

A porta do ônibus desliza até fechar, e ele parte.

_Adivinha só, Tayuya? Ao ir embora, você esqueceu de se despedir. _

_Portanto, aqui vai minha teoria a respeito do motivo pelo qual você quis ir a uma festa comigo: você sabia que eu estava chateada por ter sido ignorada. No mínimo, sabia que eu estava magoada. E isso não era bom para sua reputação impecável. Isso precisava ser consertado. _

_D-4 no mapa de vocês, pessoal. A casa da Tayuya. _

Reabro o mapa.

_Quando estacionei junto à guia, a porta da frente da sua casa se abriu no mesmo segundo. Você saiu correndo, aos pulos. Sua mãe, antes de fechar a porta, deu uma boa olhada dentro do meu carro. _

_Não se preocupe, sra. Nakagawa, pensei. Não tem nenhum garoto aqui. Nenhuma bebida alcoólica. Nenhuma droga. Nenhuma diversão. _

Por que me sinto tão obrigado a seguir o mapa de Sakura? Não preciso fazer isso. Estou escutando as fitas, cada uma delas, dos dois lados, isso deveria ser suficiente.

Mas não é.

_Você abriu a porta do passageiro, sentou e prendeu o cinto de segurança. _

_"Obrigada pela carona", agradeceu. _

Não estou seguindo o mapa porque ela quer que eu faça isso. Estou seguindo porque preciso compreender. Seja lá o que for necessário para isso, quero entender verdadeiramente o que aconteceu com ela.

_"Obrigada pela carona?" Não era o que eu queria ouvir. _

Fica a poucas quadras da casa do Kankurou.

_Eu queria estar errada ao seu respeito, Tayuya. Queria mesmo. Queria que você me visse como uma amiga que estivesse pegando você em casa para irmos juntas a uma festa. E isso é muito diferente de simplesmente dar uma carona. Naquele momento eu soube como a festa ia se desenrolar para nós. Mas a maneira como ela terminou? Bem, isso foi uma surpresa. Foi... esquisito. _

Atrás de cada assento, há uma placa de acrílico com um mapa de todas as linhas de ônibus da cidade. Este ônibus passa pela casa da Tayuya, entra à esquerda e para a uma quadra antes da casa do Kankurou.

_Estacionamos a duas quadras e meia da festa, que foi, na verdade, onde conseguimos a vaga mais próxima. Meu carro tem um som daqueles que continuam tocando mesmo depois que a gente desliga o motor. Só para quando alguém abre uma das portas. Mas naquela noite, quando saí do carro, a música não parou... ela continuou soando distante. _

_"Nossa!", você se surpreendeu. "Acho que essa música vem da festa!" _

_Será que comentei que estávamos a duas quadras e meia de distância? O som estava alto mesmo. _

_Aquela festa sem dúvida implorava por uma visita da polícia._

É por isso que não vou a muitas festas. Falta tão pouco para eu ser o orador da nossa formatura! Um erro pode estragar tudo.

_Tomamos nossos lugares na onda de pessoas em direção à festa... como se estivéssemos nos juntando a um cardume de salmões subindo a correnteza para acasalar. Quando chegamos lá, dois jogadores de futebol americano — que nunca são vistos, nem nas festas, sem a camisa do uniforme — estavam ao lado do portão, recolhendo o dinheiro da cerveja. Enfiei a mão no bolso para pegar algumas notas. _

_Por cima daquela música altíssima, você gritou: _

_"Não se preocupe com isso!" _

_Nos aproximamos do portão e um dos caras cobrou: _

_"Dois dólares a caneca." _

_Ele percebeu com quem estava falando: _

_"Ah, me desculpa. E ai, Tayuya? Aqui está a sua." _

_E entregou uma caneca de plástico vermelho. _

Dois dólares? É isso?

_Você acenou com a cabeça na minha direção. O cara sorriu e me entregou uma caneca. Mas quando peguei, ele não a soltou. Ele me disse que seu substituto estava para chegar a qualquer momento e que devíamos entrar juntos. Sorri para ele, mas você me agarrou pelo braço e me puxou para dentro. _

_"Não faça isso", você sussurrou. "Confie em mim." _

_Perguntei por que, mas você estava dando uma olhada geral na galera e não me ouviu. _

Não me lembro de nenhuma história da Tayuya com algum jogador de futebol. Com jogadores de basquete sim. Muitos deles, mas de futebol? Nenhum.

_Você me disse que devíamos ir cada uma para um lado. E qual foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando você disse isso? Caramba, essa nossa história com certeza não durou muito. _

_Você falou que havia algumas pessoas ali que precisava ver e que íamos nos encontrar mais tarde. Eu menti e disse que havia alguém ali que eu precisava ver também. _

_Aí você me pediu para não ir embora sem você. _

_"Você é a minha carona, lembra?" _

_Como eu poderia esquecer, Tayuya? _

O ônibus entra na rua da Tayuya, cheia de placas com "vende-se" fixadas nos jardins.

Quando passamos pela casa fico meio que esperando ver uma estrela vermelha na porta da frente. Mas a entrada da casa permanece escura. Nenhuma luz sobre a porta. Nenhuma luz nas janelas.

_Olhou para mim e soltou, enfim, a palavra mágica: "tchau". E saiu. _

"Sasuke?" Um arrepio gelado corre a minha espinha.

A voz de uma garota. Mas não vem dos fones de ouvido.

**Pause.**

Alguém chamou meu nome. De onde?

No outro lado do corredor do ônibus, o cinturão escuro funciona como espelho. Vejo o reflexo de uma garota sentada atrás de mim. Talvez da minha idade. Mas será que eu a conheço? Viro o corpo e olho por cima do banco.

Skye Miller. Minha paixão do nono ano. Ela sorri, ou talvez esteja mais para uma careta irônica, porque sabe que me deu um baita susto.

Sempre foi bonita. Ela se veste com roupas largas e sem graça. Nesta noite, um conjunto de moletom cinza. Puxo os fones dos ouvidos.

— Oi, Skye.

— O ponto da sua casa? — ela pergunta — Ele para se você pedir.

Faço um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Não.

O ônibus entra a esquerda no cruzamento seguinte e encosta.

A porta desliza até abrir por completo e o motorista grita:

— Alguém aí atrás vai descer?

Miro a frente do ônibus, dentro do retrovisor, e encontro o olhar do motorista. Aí me volto para Skye.

— Aonde você vai? — pergunto.

A careta retorna. Seus olhos permanecem focados nos meus. Ela está se esforçando ao máximo para me deixar incomodado. E está conseguindo.

— Não vou a lugar nenhum — ela acabou falando.

Por que ela faz isso? O que aconteceu depois do nono ano? Por que ela insiste em não ter amigos? O que mudou? Ninguém sabe. Certo dia, pelo menos parece que foi assim, de uma hora para a outra, ela deixou de querer fazer parte de qualquer coisa.

Enfim, este é o meu ponto, e eu tenho de descer. Fica no meio do caminho entre as duas das estrelas vermelhas: a cada do Kankurou e a casa da Tayuya.

Em vez disso, eu poderia ficar e conversar com a Skye. Para ser exato, eu poderia ficar e _tentar _conversar com ela. É quase garantido que seria um monólogo.

— Até amanhã — ela diz.

E foi isso. Fim de papo. Uma parte de mim, admito, fica aliviada.

Ergo a mochila por cima do ombro e saio andando para a frente do ônibus. Agradeço ao motorista e retorno ao ar frio do lado de fora. A porta se fecha atrás de mim. O ônibus arranca. A janela de Skye passa com a cabeça dela apoiada contra o vidro. Seus olhos estão fechados. Ajeito a mochila e aperto suas alças. Sozinho novamente começo a caminhar. Até a casa de Kankurou. Como vou saber qual delas é a certa? A quadra é esta, isso eu sei, e fica deste lado do quarteirão, mas Sakura não deu nenhum endereço.

Se a luz do quarto dele estiver acesa, talvez eu consiga enxergar as persianas de bambu. Em cada casa pela qual eu passo, tentando não olhar fixamente durante muito tempo, procuro as tais persianas.

Talvez eu dê sorte. Talvez tenha uma placa no jardim dele. _VOYEUR – ENTRE_. Não consigo conter uma risada da minha piadinha infame.

Sinto que é errado sorrir, sabendo que as palavras de Sakura estão esperando por mim. Mas, no fundo, isso faz com que eu me sinta bem. Como se fosse a primeira vez que eu sorrisse em meses, apesar de fazer apenas algumas horas.

Então, a duas casas de distância, eu a vejo.

Paro de sorrir.

A luz do quarto está acesa e as persianas de bambu estão fechadas. Uma teia de aranha, feita de _silver tape_, remenda a janela quebrada.

Teria sido uma pedra? Alguém atirou uma pedra na janela de Kankurou?

Teria sido alguém que eu conheço? Alguém da lista?

Conforme me aproximo, quase consigo visualizar Sakura parada ao lado da janela dele, cochichando num gravador. Palavras suaves demais para escutar a distância. Mas, no final, elas chegam a mim.

Uma sebe quadrada separa o jardim da frente da casa do Kankurou do jardim ao lado. Caminho em direção a ela para me esconder da sua visão. Porque ele deve estar de olho. Vigiando. Esperando alguém estourar sua janela.

― Você quer atirar alguma coisa?

O arrepio gelado volta como uma faca. Giro em torno de mim mesmo, pronto para acertar alguém e sair correndo.

― Peraí! Sou eu!

Shino Aburame, do colégio.

Dobro o corpo para frente, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Exausto.

― O que você está fazendo aqui? ― pergunto.

Shine me mostra uma pedra, do tamanho de um punho fechado.

― Pegue – ele convida.

Eu o encaro.

― Por quê?

― Você vai se sentir melhor, Sasuke. De verdade.

Olho para a janela. Para a fita adesiva. Aí, olho para baixo e fecho os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

― Me deixe adivinhar, Shino. Você está nas fitas.

Ele não responde. Não precisa. Quando o encaro, os cantos de seus olhos lutam para conter um sorriso. E, nessa luta, dá para perceber que ele não está envergonhado.

Aceno com a cabeça para a janela de Kankurou.

― Foi você quem fez isso?

Ele enfia a pedra na minha mão.

― Você seria o primeiro a dizer não, Sasuke.

Meu coração dispara. Não por causa do Shino, nem por causa do Kankurou ali dentro, em algum lugar, nem da pedra pesada em minha mão, mas por causa do que ele acaba de dizer.

― Você é o terceiro a vir até aqui. Além de mim ― ele conta.

Tento imaginar alguma outra pessoa, além de Shino, alguma outra pessoa da lista, atirando uma pedra na janela do Kankurou. Mas não consigo. Não faz sentido.

Estamos todos na lista. Todos. Somos todos culpados por alguma coisa. Por que Kankurou seria diferente do resto de nós?

Olho para baixo, encarando a pedra na minha mão.

― Por que você está fazendo isso? ― quero saber.

Ele acena para algum ponto mais abaixo, na mesma rua.

― Aquela é minha casa, ali embaixo. Com a luz acesa. Tenho vigiado a casa do Kankurou para ver quem aparece.

Não consigo imaginar o que Kankurou contou para os pais dele. Será que implorou para não trocarem de vidro da janela, porque outras pedras poderiam vir em seguida? E o que será que eles disseram? Será que perguntaram como ele sabia? Será que perguntaram o por que?

― O primeiro foi o Kiba – conta Shino. Ele não parece nem um pouco envergonhado de me revelar isso.

― Estávamos juntos na minha casa, quando, do nada, ele quis que eu mostrasse qual era a casa do Kankurou. Eu não sabia porque, afinal, eles nem eram amigos, mas ele queria saber de qualquer jeito.

― E daí você simplesmente deu uma pedra para ele atirar na janela do cara?

― Não. A idéia foi dele. Eu nem sabia das fitas.

Jogo a pedra alguns centímetros para cima, apanho com a outra mão e sinto seu peso. Mesmo que pedras anteriores não tivessem enfraquecido, a janela não teria nenhuma chance contra esta aqui. Por que Shino a escolheu para mim? Ele escutou todas as fitas, mas quer que seja eu a pessoa que vai acabar de vez com a janela de Kankurou. Por quê?

Jogo a pedra de volta para a outra mão. Atrás do ombro de Shino, posso ver a luz na entrada de sua casa. Eu deveria fazer ele me dizer qual é a sua janela. Deveria dizer que essa pedra vai atravessar uma das janelas da casa dele e seria melhor que me dissesse qual é a do seu quarto, para eu não assustar a sua irmã menor.

Agarro a pedra com força. _Com muita força_. Mas não há maneira de fazer minha voz não tremer.

― Você é um babaca, Shino.

― O quê?

―Você está nas fitas também. Adivinhei?

― Assim como você, Sasuke.

Minha voz treme tanto pela raiva como pela tentativa de conter as lágrimas.

― O que nos torna tão diferentes dele?

― Ele é um _voyeur_. É uma aberração. Ficou olhando pela janela da Sakura, qual o problema em quebrar a dele?

― E você? O que você fez? ― pergunto.

Por um momento, seu olhar fica paralisado. Então, ele pisca.

― Nada. É ridículo. Eu não pertenço a essas fitas. Sakura só queria uma desculpa para se matar.

Deixo a pedra cair na calçada. Ou eu fazia isso, ou a arrebentaria na cara dele, ali mesmo.

― Fique bem longe de mim ― aviso.

― É a minha rua, Sasuke.

Meus dedos se fecham, cerrando o punho. Olho para baixo, para a pedra, seco de vontade de pegá-la de volta.

Mas viro as costas. Depressa. Ando todo o trecho que fica em frente à casa de Kankurou sem olhar para a janela. Não quero pensar em nada. Tiro os fones do pescoço e os coloco de volta nos ouvidos. Enfio a mão no bolso e aperto o _play_.

**Play.**

_Será que fiquei desapontada quando você disse tchau para mim, Tayuya? _

_Não muito. É difícil ficar desapontada quando algo que você já estava esperando se torna realidade. _

Continue andando, Sasuke.

_Mas será que eu me senti usada? Com toda certeza. _

_E, ainda assim, o tempo todo que a Tayuya me usava, ela provavelmente pensava que estava melhorando sua imagem para mim. Daria para dizer que... o tiro saiu pela culatra? _

_Aquela festa acabou se tornando uma noite de primeiras vezes. Eu vi minha primeiríssima briga de socos _―_ que foi horrível. Não tenho idéia por qual motivo, mas começou bem atrás de mim. Dois caras gritavam e, quando me virei, um estava com o peito a poucos centímetros do peito do outro. Uma multidão começou a se juntar, incentivando-os a brigar. A muvuca se transformou numa muralha grossa, ninguém a fim de deixar a situação se acalmar. Tudo que precisavam era que um peito encostasse no outro, mesmo acidentalmente, para a coisa estourar. O choque de um peito contra o outro se transformou num empurrão, que se transformou imediatamente num murro no queixo. _

_Depois de mais dois socos, virei as costas e saí empurrando qualquer um que estivesse na minha frente, para abrir caminho entre aquela muralha de gente, que, a essa altura, tinha quatro corpos de espessura. Algumas pessoas que estavam mais para trás se espichavam na ponta dos pés, procurando uma visão melhor. _

_Um nojo. _

_Corri para dentro, à procura de um banheiro para me esconder. Não me sentia fisicamente enjoada. Mas mentalmente... meu cérebro se retorcia de várias maneiras. A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que precisava vomitar. _

Puxo o mapa para fora e procuro a estrela mais próxima, que não seja a casa de Tayuya. Eu não vou lá. Não vou ficar escutando Sakura falar sobre ela encarando sua casa escura e vazia. Vou seguir adiante, para o próximo local.

_Na aula de saúde, vimos, certa vez, um documentário sobre enxaquecas. Um dos entrevistados tinha o hábito de cair de joelhos e bater com a cabeça no chão, sem parar, durante os ataques. Isso desviava a atenção da dor que ele sentia no fundo do seu cérebro, onde não conseguia alcançar, para outra dor do lado de fora, sobre a qual ele tinha controle. De certa maneira, era isso que eu esperava fazer ao vomitar._

Fica difícil de enxergar a localização exata das estrelas vermelhas se eu não parar de andar, se eu não parar quieto debaixo de alguma lâmpada da rua. Mas não consigo. Nem mesmo por um instante.

_Assistir àqueles caras se socando, para ninguém desconfiar que eles na verdade eram fracos, foi demais para mim. Sua reputação era mais importante que seus rostos. E a reputação de Tayuya era mais importante que a minha reputação. Será que alguém naquela festa chegou mesmo a acreditar que ela me levou para lá como amiga? Ou sacaram que eu era seu ato de caridade mais recente? _

_Acho que nunca saberei. _

Volto a dobrar o mapa e o enfio debaixo do braço.

_Infelizmente, o único banheiro que encontrei estava ocupado... por isso, voltei lá para fora. A briga de socos tinha acabado, tudo tinha retornado ao normal, e eu precisava ir embora. _

A temperatura continua a cair e eu abraço meu peito com força, enquanto sigo caminhando.

_Quando me aproximei do portão, o mesmo portão pelo qual tinha entrado na festa, adivinhem quem estava parado ali, sozinho. _

_Kankurou no Sabaku... todo equipado com sua câmera. _

Está na hora de deixar Kankurou em paz, Sakura.

_Quando ele me viu, seu rosto ficou com uma expressão impagável. De dar pena. Ele cruzou os braços, tentando esconder a câmera. Mas por que quis fazer isso? Todo mundo sabe que ele faz parte da equipe de produção do álbum da escola. _

_Mesmo assim, perguntei. _

"_Para que é isso, Kankurou?"_

"_O quê? Ah... isso aqui? Hum... para o álbum do ano." _

_Então, atrás de mim, alguém chamou meu nome. Não vou dizer quem foi, porque não importa. Assim como a pessoas que agarrou minha bunda no Blue Spot Liquor, o que ele estava prestes a dizer era apenas um efeito colateral dos atos de outra pessoa _―_ da falta de sensibilidade de outra pessoa. _

"_A Tayuya falou que eu devia conversar com você", ele disse. _

Solto rapidamente a respiração. Depois dessa, sua reputação está arruinada, Tayuya.

_Olhei para além dele. No fundo do quintal havia três barris prateados no meio de uma piscina inflável cheia de gelo. Ao lado da piscina, Tayuya conversava com três garotos de outro colégio. _

_O menino parado na minha frente tomou devagarinho um gole de cerveja. _

"_Ela disse que você é uma companhia divertida.__"_

_E comecei a amolecer. Comecei a baixar a guarda. Tudo bem, talvez eu estivesse certa a respeito da Tayuya estar preocupada apenas em salvar sua imagem. Talvez ela pensasse que, mandando um garoto bonitinho para conversar comigo, eu esqueceria o quanto ela estava me ignorando na festa. _

_Ele era, sim, meio bonitinho. E, certo, talvez eu estivesse disposta a sofrer um pouco de amnésia seletiva. _

Porém, algo aconteceu, Sakura. O que foi?

_Depois de conversarmos um pouco, esse cara disse que tinha uma confissão a fazer. Não era bem verdade que Tayuya mandara ele conversar comigo. Mas ele tinha ouvido falar sobre mim e foi por isso que veio me procurar. Perguntei o que a Tayuya tinha dito e ele apenas sorriu e olhou para baixo. _

_Eu estava cheia desses joguinhos! Exigi que ele me contasse o que ela tinha falado a meu respeito. _

"_Que você é uma companhia divertida", repetiu ele. _

_Comecei a reerguer a guarda, tijolo por tijolo... _

"_Divertida como?"_

_Ele deu de ombros. _

"_Como?" Prontos para esta, pessoal? Nossa doce senhorita Nakagawa contou para esse cara, e para todos, ao redor, todos que podiam escutar sua voz, que eu tenho algumas surpresas guardadas nas gavetas da minha penteadeira. _

Paro de respirar, como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

Ela inventou isso! A Tayuya inventou isso!

_De canto de olho, vi Kankurou no Sabaku começar a se afastar. _

_A essa altura, as lágrimas já começavam a brotar. _

"_Ela disse o que tinha lá dentro?", perguntei. _

_Novamente, ele sorriu. _

_Sentindo meu rosto queimar e minhas mãos começarem a tremer, perguntei por que ele tinha acreditado nela. _

"_Você acredita em tudo o que dizem a meu respeito?" _

_Ele falou para eu me acalmar, que aquilo não importava. _

"_Importa!", eu respondi. "Importa, sim!" _

_Eu o deixei de lado para ter uma conversinha com Tayuya. Mas, no caminho, tive uma idéia melhor. Corri até Kankurou e parei na frente dele. _

"_Você quer tirar uma foto?", perguntei. "Vem comigo." Agarrei seu braço e o conduzi pelo quintal. _

A foto! Aquela do livro de rascunhos.

_Kankurou protestou durante o caminho inteiro, pensando que eu quisesse que ele tirasse uma foto da piscina com os barris de cerveja. _

"_Nunca vão publicar isso", ele cortou. "Você sabe, menores de idade bebendo..." _

_É verdade. Por que iriam querer um álbum que mostrasse a verdadeira vida dos estudantes? _

"_Não é isso. Quero que você tire uma foto de mim. De mim com a Tayuya"_

_Eu juro que, nesse momento, a testa dele brilhava de suor. Eu e a garota da massagem nas costas, juntas novamente. Perguntei se estava tudo bem. _

"_Sim, não, claro, tudo ótimo." _

_E isso foi exatamente o que ele disse. _

Na foto, o braço de Sakura abraça a cintura da Tayuya. Sakura está rindo, mas Tayuya não. Ela está nervosa.

E agora eu sei por quê.

_Tayuya estava esperando terminarem de encher sua caneca e falei para Kankurou aguardar ali mesmo. Quando Tayuya me viu, me perguntou se eu estava me divertindo. _

"_Alguém quer tirar uma foto sua", eu falei. _

_Agarrei o braço dela e a puxei para onde estava Kankurou. Disse para ela colocar de lado a caneca, senão a foto não poderia ser usada no álbum escolar. _

Kankurou colocou no livro de rascunhos do Monet's. Ele queria que nós a víssemos.

_Isso não fazia parte do plano de Tayuya. Ela tinha me convidado para ir à festa só para limpar seu lindo nome depois de me ignorar durante tanto tempo. Uma fotografia permanente, nos ligando uma à outra, não estava programada. Tayuya tentou soltar minha mão. _

"_Eu... eu não quero", resmungou. _

_Me virei para encará-la. _

"_Por que não, Tayuya? Por que você me convidou para vir aqui? Por favor, não me diga que servi apenas de motorista. Eu pensei que estávamos ficando amigas." _

Ele deve ter colocado a foto no livro de rascunhos porque sabia que nunca a encontraríamos no álbum do ano escolar. Ele jamais a entregaria para isso. Não depois de ficar sabendo o que a fotografia realmente significava.

"_Nós somos amigas", ela falou. _

"_Então, coloque sua bebida de lado", eu mandei. "Está na hora de tirar uma foto." _

_Kankurou apontou a câmera para nós e ajustou o foco da lente, à espera dos nossos lindos sorrisos naturais. Tayuya pôs a bebida de lado. Coloquei meu braço em volta da cintura dela e sussurei: _

"_Se você, alguma vez, quiser pegar algo emprestado da minha penteadeira, Tayuya, é só pedir."_

"_Prontas?", perguntou Kankurou._

_Me inclinei para frente, fingindo que alguém tinha acabado de me contar a piada mais engraçada do mundo. Clique. Aí eu avisei que ia embora, porque a festa estava um saco. _

_Tayuya implorou para que eu ficasse. Disse para eu ser razoável e falou que eu talvez estivesse sendo um pouco insensível. Ela não estava a fim de ir embora. Como poderia ir para casa, se a motorista não ficasse esperando por ela? _

"_Arrume outra carona", eu sugeri. _

_E saí. _

_Uma parte de mim sentia vontade de chorar, por estar tão certa a respeito do convite de Tayuya. Em vez disso, na longa caminhada de volta ao carro, comecei a rir. E gritei para as árvores: _

"_O que está acontecendo?" _

_Então, alguém me chamou. _

"_O que você quer, Kankurou?" _

_Ele disse que eu tinha razão sobre a festa. _

"_A festa está mesmo um saco." _

"_Não, Kankurou. Não está." _

_Aí perguntei por que ele tinha me seguido. _

_Ele baixou os olhos até a câmera e ficou mexendo na lente. Disse que precisava de uma carona para casa. Com essa, eu comecei a rir de verdade. Não especificamente do que ele tinha dito, mas do absurdo que aquela noite inteira tinha sido. Será que ele não tinha mesmo nenhuma noção de que eu sabia das suas rondas noturnas ― das suas missões noturnas? Ou será que ele esperava sinceramente que eu não soubesse? Porque, desde que eu não soubesse, nós poderíamos ser amigos, certo? _

"_Tudo bem. Mas não vamos parar em lugar nenhum." _

_Algumas vezes, durante o caminho, ele tentou conversar comigo. Mas eu cortei. Não queria agir como se estivesse tudo legal, porque não estava. _

_Depois de deixá-lo, peguei o caminho mais longo possível para casa. _

Sinto que farei o mesmo.

_Explorei vielas e ruas escondidas que nem sabia que existiam. Descobri bairros totalmente novos para mim. E, finalmente... descobri que estava cheia dessa cidade e de tudo o que havia nela. _

Também estou começando a chegar a esse ponto, Sakura.

_Próximo lado._

* * *

_Logo vocês entenderão porque não mudei a personagem Skye Miller._


	8. Fita 3: Lado B

**Fita 3: Lado B.**

**Play.**

_Quem de vocês se lembra do "Oh querido namorado"? _

Quem de nós não preferiria esquecer?

_Era divertido, não era? Você preenchia um teste, um computador analisava suas respostas, cruzava os dados com outros testes. Por apenas um dólar, você obtinha o nome e o número do telefone de sua única e verdadeira alma gêmea. Por cinco dólares, você tinha direito às cinco melhores. E olha! Toda a arrecadação ia para uma causa nobre. _

As animadoras de torcida.

_As animadoras de torcida. _

_A cada manhã, anúncios bem empolgados vinham dos alto-falantes. "Não esqueçam, faltam só quatro dias para a entrega dos testes! Só mais quatro dias de solidão, até seu verdadeiro amor ser revelado!" _

_E, toda manhã, uma nova animadora de torcida, toda selerepe, continuava a contagem regressiva. "Só mais três dias... só mais dois dias... só mais um dia... hoje é o grande dia!" _

Quanto mais me afasto da casa de Kankurou e Shino, mais os músculos dos meus ombros relaxam.

_Aí a equipe completa das animadoras de torcida cantava: "Oh, querido, oh, querido, oh que-ri-do namorado!" Isso, obviamente, era seguido de vivas, gritinhos e saudações. Eu sempre imaginava essas garotas dando pontapés, fazendo espacates e jogando seus pompons pelos ares dentro da secretaria. _

Eu passei pela secretaria uma vez, levando o recado de um professor, e era exatamente isso que elas estavam fazendo.

_Eu preenchi todo meu teste. Sempre fui louca por testes. Se vocês alguma vez me pegarem lendo essas revistas adolescentes, juro que não era por causa das dicas de maquiagem. Era por causa dos testes. _

Porque você nunca usou maquiagem, Sakura. Você não precisava.

_Tudo bem que algumas dicas de cabelo e maquiagem eram úteis. _

Você usava maquiagem?

_Mas eu só pegava as revistas por causa dos testes. As dicas eram um bônus. _

_Vocês se lembram daqueles testes vocacionais que tivemos que preencher no primeiro ano? De acordo com o meu teste, eu daria uma lenhadora maravilhosa. E, se essa carreira não desse certo, eu poderia ficar com a de astronauta, como alternativa. _

_Lenhadora ou astronauta? Fala sério, valeu pela ajuda. _

Não me lembro da minha carreira alternativa, mas também fiquei com a de lenhador. Tentei imaginar por que o teste teria enxergado esse caminho como melhor opção profissional. É verdade que eu marquei que eu gostava de ficar ao ar livre, mas quem não gosta? Não significa que curta derrubar árvores.

_O teste do "Oh querido namorado" tinha duas partes. Primeiro você descrevia a si mesmo. Cor de cabelo. Cor dos olhos. Altura. Tipo de corpo. Estilo favorito de musica e filme. Fazia uma marca ao lado de três coisas que mais gostava de fazer nos fins de semana. Opções engraçadas, porque quem elaborou a lista esqueceu de mencionar bebida e sexo ― que teriam sido as primeiras respostas pra muita gente. _

_Havia cerca de vinte questões. E sei, baseada em quem apareceu na minha lista, que nem todo mundo respondia honestamente. _

No meio da calçada, embaixo de um poste de iluminação, há um banco de metal verde-escuro. Algum tempo atrás talvez houvesse um ponto de ônibus. Mas, agora, é apenas um banco para relaxar. Para idosos, por exemplo, ou para qualquer um que esteja cansado demais para caminhar. Para mim.

_Na segunda parte do teste, era a vez de descrever o que você procura numa alma gêmea. Altura. Tipo físico. Esportista ou não. Tímido ou extrovertido. _

Sento no metal frio e me curvo pra frente, deixando a cabeça cair sobre as mãos. Estou a algumas quadras de casa, mas sem saber para aonde ir.

_Enquanto preenchia meu teste, me flagrei descrevendo certa pessoa do nosso colégio. _

Eu deveria responder meu teste a sério.

_Algo para refletir: se todas as minhas respostas descreviam uma pessoa, essa pessoa poderia, pelo menos, ter aparecido entre os cinco melhores pretendentes. Mas tal pessoa deve ter permanecido imune às animadoras de torcida e toda a sua empolgação, por que não entrou na minha lista em lugar nenhum. _

_E, não, não vou contar para vocês o nome dele... ainda. _

Para me divertir, preenchi meu teste como se eu fosse Holden Caulfield, de _O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio _, que era leitura obrigatória daquele semestre e foi a primeira pessoa que me veio a cabeça. Holden. Que primeiro encontro horrível esse solitário depressivo daria.

_Assim que os testes foram distribuídos, na aula de história, preenchi todas as minhas respostas rápido, de uma só vez. _

Havia, sem duvida, alguns nomes esquisitos na minha lista. Exatamente o tipo de gente que eu esperaria que se apaixonasse por Holden Caulfield.

_Era um dia típico na aula de historia do professor Patrick. Decifrar uma serie de anotações rabiscadas na lousa, provavelmente cinco minutos antes de começar a aula, depois copiá-las no caderno. Se você terminasse antes do final da aula, tinha que ler da página oito à página 94 do livro... Sem cair no sono. _

_E sem conversar. _

Como poderia saber que cada uma daquelas garotas iria me telefonar? Eu presumia que todo mundo na escola considerasse o teste uma brincadeira. Apenas uma maneira de arrecadar fundos para as animadoras de torcida.

_Depois da aula fui direto para a secretaria do grêmio estudantil. Na ponta do balcão, perto da porta, ficava a urna ― uma caixa de sapato grande, com uma fenda na tampa e decoração de corações recortados, em rosa e vermelho. Os corações vermelhos tinham um 'Oh querido namorado' escrito neles, em letras garrafais. Os corações rosa tinham cifras verdes de dinheiro. _

_Dobrei meu teste ao meio, enfiei na caixa, me virei para sair. Mas a srta. Benson, sorridente como sempre, estava parada bem na minha frente. _

"_Sakura Haruno?" ela me chamou. _

"_Eu não sabia que você e a Tayuya Nakagawa eram amigas." _

_A expressão em meu rosto deve ter mostrado exatamente o que eu estava pensando, pois na hora ela recuou. _

"_Pelo menos foi o que eu imaginei... Era o que parecia. Quer dizer, vocês são amigas, não são?" _

Essa mulher é mais do que enxerida.

_A primeira coisa que pensei foi no Kankurou, parado do lado de fora da minha janela... e fiquei furiosa! Será que ele teria ousado exibir aquelas fotos de voyeur? Para a srta. Benson? _

_Não. A srta. Benson me contou que entregara alguns cheques na sala de produção do álbum da escola, aquela manha. Eles tinham colado nas paredes algumas amostras de fotos que poderiam aparecer no álbum. Uma das fotos era de Tayuya junto comigo. _

_Vocês adivinharam. Aquela festa, com o meu braço em volta da cintura dela e uma cara de quem nunca tinha se divertido tanto. _

Uma verdadeira atriz, Sakura.

_Eu respondi: _

"_Não, somos apenas conhecidas." _

"_Bem, é uma foto bem divertida.", disse a . _

_E me lembro exatamente das palavras que viram a seguir. _

"_O que há de maravilhoso nas fotos do álbum do ano é que todo mundo compartilha aquele momento com você... para sempre."_

_Soou como algo que ela já dissera um milhão de vezes. Antes, eu provavelmente teria concordado. Mas não era o caso daquela foto. Qualquer pessoa que olhasse para ela decididamente não compartilharia o momento. Não conseguiriam chegar nem perto de imaginar meus pensamentos naquela foto. Nem os de Tayuya. Nem os de Kankurou. Tudo nela era falso. _

_Naquele exato momento, dentro da secretaria, ao me conscientizar de que ninguém sabia a verdade a respeito da minha vida, meus pensamentos sobre o mundo ficaram abalados. _

_Como se estivesse dirigindo por uma estrada acidentada e perdendo o controle do volante, sendo jogada ― só um pouquinho ― para fora da pista. As rodas levantam poeira, mas você consegue puxar o carro de volta. Mesmo assim, não importa que você esteja segurando bem firme no volante, não importa o quanto esteja se esforçando para tentar guiar em linha reta, algo fica empurrando você para o lado. Você já não tem quase mais nenhum controle sobre nada. E, a certa altura, a luta se torna excessiva ― cansativa demais ― e você considera a possibilidade de largar tudo. Deixar uma tragédia acontecer... Ou seja lá o que for. _

Pressionando a ponta dos dedos contra a linha do cabelo, os polegares contra as têmporas, eu comprimo a cabeça.

_Na foto, tenho certeza que a Tayuya esta com um sorriso lindo. Falso, mais lindo. _

Ela não está. Mais você não teria como saber disso.

_Veja bem, Tayuya pensou que poderia me jogar para lá e para cá sempre que quisesse. Mas eu não deixei isso acontecer. Eu me esforcei para voltar à pista, a tempo de empurrá-la para fora... mesmo que só por um instante. Mas e agora? O teste. Para o dia dos namorados. Seria mais uma oportunidade de ser jogada para fora da estrada? Este teste seria, para os caras que encontrassem meu nome em suas listas, o pretexto de que precisavam para me convidar para sair? _

_E será que eles ficariam super excitados com essa possibilidade, por causa dos boatos que tinham ouvido? Olhei para a fenda na tampa da caixa de sapato, fina demais para enfiar um dedo. Daria para abrir a caixa retirar meu teste. Seria tão fácil. A srta. Benson perguntaria o motivo e eu poderia fingir que tinha vergonha de preencher um teste amoroso. Ela compreenderia. _

_Ou... Eu poderia esperar para ver. _

Se eu fosse esperto, teria sido honesto no meu teste. Teria descrito Sakura. Talvez nos tivéssemos conversado. Uma conversa séria, não piadinhas, como no verão passado, no cinema. Mas não fiz isso. Eu não pensava assim.

_Será que a maioria dos alunos, conforme eu esperava, pegaria sua lista e apenas daria boas risadas, sem pensar nada sobre aquilo? Ou será que eles usariam a lista? _

Se o nome e o telefone de Sakura estivessem na minha lista, será que eu teria ligado para ela?

Eu me esparramo no banco frio, inclinado a cabeça para trás. Bem pra trás, como se a ponta da minha coluna fosse estourar se continuasse fazendo tal movimento.

_Pouquíssima coisa, eu disse a mim mesma, podia dar errado. O teste era uma brincadeira. Ninguém iria usá-lo contra ninguém. Calma, Sakura. _

_Você não esta armando nenhuma armadilha para si mesma. _

_Mas se eu estivesse certa ― se tivesse levado a sério ― se estivesse disposta a dar a alguém um pretexto para conferir os boatos a meu respeito... Bem... Eu não sei. Talvez eu ignorasse. Talvez ficasse irritada. _

_Ou, talvez, largasse tudo e desistisse. _

_Naquela hora, pela primeira vez, enxerguei a possibilidade de desistir. Até encontrei alguma esperança nisso. _

Desde a festa de despedida da Kat eu não conseguia parar de pensar na Sakura. Na sua aparência. No seu jeito. Como nada disso combinava com o que eu ouvia! Na época eu tinha muito medo de tentar descobrir mais sobre ela. Muito medo de que ela risse se eu a convidasse para sair.

Muito medo.

_Então quais eram as opções? Eu poderia sair da secretaria como uma pessoa péssima e levar meu teste comigo. Ou poderia sair como uma pessoa otimista, esperando o melhor. No fim, sai da secretaria com meu teste ainda dentro da caixa, incerta do que eu era. Uma pessimista? Uma otimista?_

_Nenhuma das alternativas. Uma idiota. _

Fecho meus olhos e me concentro no ar gelado à minha volta.

Quando fui aquele cinema, no verão passado, pedir emprego, fingi surpresa ao ver Sakura trabalhando ali. Mas ela foi o único motivo pelo qual fui procurar algo por lá.

"_Hoje é o grande dia!", disse a animadora de torcida... Toda animada, é claro. "Peguem seu 'queridos namorados' na secretaria do grêmio agora mesmo!"_

No meu primeiro dia de trabalho me colocaram no balcão de petiscos com a Sakura. Ela me mostrou como se injetava manteiga na pipoca.

Ela me ensinou se uma menina de quem eu gostasse entrasse ali e pedisse uma pipoca, eu não deveria colocar manteiga na parte inferior do saco. Assim, no meio do filme, ela voltaria para pedir mais. E, ai, como não teria tanta gente em volta, poderíamos conversar.

Mas eu não segui seus conselhos, porque era nela em quem eu estava interessado. E a idéia de ela fazer isso com outros caras me deixou com ciúmes.

_Eu ainda não tinha decidido se queria descobrir com quem eu combinava no teste. Com a sorte que eu tenho, seria um colega lenhador. Mas quando eu passei pela secretaria e não vi ninguém na fila, pensei... que se dane. Fui até o balcão e comecei a dizer meu nome, mas a animadora que estava no computador me cortou. "Obrigado por apoiar as animadoras de torcida, Sakura." Ela inclinou a cabeça para lado e sorriu. "Isso soa idiota, não soa? Mesmo assim, sou obrigada a dizer essa frase para todo mundo." _

Foi provavelmente a mesma animadora que entregou o resultado meu teste.

_Ela digitou o meu nome no computador, apertou enter e perguntou quantos nomes eu queria. Um ou cinco? Coloquei uma nota de cinco dólares em cima do balcão. Ela apertou o numero cinco e a impressora do balcão cuspiu a lista. _

_Ela me contou que colocaram a impressora o nosso lado para as animadoras não se sentirem tentadas a espiar nossos pretendentes. Assim, as pessoas não ficariam envergonhadas com os nomes que haviam tirado. Falei que era boa idéia e comecei a dar uma geral na minha lista. _

"_Então", quis saber a animadora de torcida, "quem você tirou?" _

Sem duvida, a mesma animadora que me atendeu.

_Ela estava brincando, é claro. _

Não. Não estava.

_Meio brincando. Coloquei a minha lista em cima do balcão para ela ler. _

"_Nada mal", avaliou, "Ah, eu gosto desse aqui." _

_Concordei que não era uma lista ruim. Mas também nenhuma maravilha. _

_Ela deu de ombros e disse que a minha lista era meio sem graça, sim. Ai me contou um segredinho. Não era um teste dos mais científicos. _

Exceto para pessoa à procura de um solitário depressivo tipo Holden Caulfield. Para isso, o teste merecia um Prêmio Nobel.

_Nós duas concordamos que dois nomes da lista combinavam razoavelmente bem comigo. Outro nome, que me agradou, provocou uma reação totalmente diferente nela. _

"_Não", ela disse. Sua expressão, sua postura perderam toda vivacidade. "Confia em mim... não."_

Será que ele está em uma de suas fitas, Sakura? Seria ele o tema desta fita? Porque não creio que esta fita seja sobre a animadora de torcida.

"_Mas ele é bonitinho", eu defendi. _

"_Só por fora", ela falou. _

_Ela tirou um maço de notas de cinco da registradora, colocou a minha por cima, conferiu o maço inteiro, virando todas para o mesmo lado. _

_Não insisti no assunto, mas deveria. Mais duas fitas, e vocês saberão o porque. _

_O que me faz lembrar que não lhes contei quem é o sujeito principal dessa fita. Felizmente, esse é o momento perfeito para apresentá-lo, pois foi exatamente ai que ele apareceu. _

Mais uma vez, não sou eu.

_Alguma coisa começou a zumbir. Um telefone? Olhei para a animadora de torcida, mas ela fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça. Por isso, joguei minha mochila em cima do balcão, procurei o celular e atendi. _

"_Sakura Haruno?" disse a pessoa do outro lado da linha. "Que bom falar com você." _

_Olhei para a animadora e dei de ombros. _

"_Quem é?", perguntei. _

"_Adivinha como consegui seu numero", a voz continuou. _

_Falei que detestava joguinhos de adivinhação. _

"_Eu paguei por ele." _

"_Você pagou pelo meu numero de telefone?" _

_A animadora de torcida tapou a boca com a mão e apontou para o papel que acabara de ser impresso: os meus queridos namorados! _

_Nossa, pensei. Alguém estava mesmo me ligando porque meu nome tinha saído na lista dele? Era demais. Meio esquisito ao mesmo tempo. _

_A animadora apontou os nomes que nós duas consideramos boas combinações, mas fiz que não com a cabeça. Eu conhecia aquelas vozes bem o suficiente para saber que não era nenhuma delas. Também não era a voz do cara sobre o qual ela tinha me alertado. _

_Li os outros dois nomes da minha lista em voz alta. _

"_Parece que você está na minha lista, mas não estou na sua", zombou. _

Na verdade, você esta. Só que uma lista diferente. Uma lista que você não vai gostar de estar, tenho certeza.

_Perguntei em que lugar, na lista dele, meu nome aparecia. _

_Normalmente ele pediu que eu adivinhasse, e logo acrescentou que estava brincando. _

"_Está preparada?", perguntou. "Você é a minha numero um, Sakura." _

_Repeti as palavras dele só mexendo a boca ― numero um! ―, e a animadora começou a saltitar. _

"_Que legal", ela cochichou. _

_O cara quis saber, então, o que eu ia fazer no dia dos namorados. _

"_Depende", eu joguei. "Quem é você?" _

_Mas ele não respondeu. Não precisava. Porque naquele momento eu o vi... encostado do lado de fora da janela da secretaria. Shino Aburame._

_Oi, Shino. _

Ranjo os dentes. Shino. Eu deveria ter acertado a pedra nele quando tive a chance.

_Shino, como vocês sabem, é um dos maiores gozadores do colégio. Não um gozador qualquer; é dos bons. _

Adivinha só.

_Ele é realmente engraçado. Infinitas aulas muito chatas já foram salvas por uma piada muito boa do Aburame. Por isso eu não levei suas palavras a sério. _

_Embora estivéssemos parados a poucos metros de distância, separados por uma janela, continuei conversando pelo telefone. _

"_Você esta mentindo, eu não estou na sua lista", duvidei. _

_Seu sorriso normalmente gozador pareceu um tanto sexy naquele momento. _

"_O que? Você acha que eu nunca falo sério?", ele quis saber. _

_Aí, colocou a lista dele na janela. _

_Embora eu estivesse longe demais para ler, presumi que ele mostrava o papel só pra provar que meu nome ocupava, de fato, o primeiro lugar. Ainda assim, pensei que estivesse brincando a respeito do encontro no dia dos namorados. Por isso, decidi fazer Shino sofrer um pouco. _

"_Tudo bem, quando?", eu perguntei. _

_A animadora cobriu o rosto com as mãos, e, por entre os dedos, vi seu rosto ficar vermelho. _

_Não sei... se ela não estivesse ali, como platéia, me incentivando, duvido que teria concordado em sair com Shino tão depressa. Mas eu estava só jogando e dando a ela algo para fofocar no treino das animadoras de torcida. Aí, foi a vez de Shino ficar vermelho._

"_Oh... hum... bom... bem... Que tal o Rosie's? Podíamos tomar um sorvete." _

E-5. Eu vi essa estrela no mapa quando estava no ônibus. Sabia mais ou menos onde ficava, mas não especificamente qual lanchonete era. Mas eu devia ter adivinhado. O melhor sorvete e os hambúrgueres e batatas fritas mais gordurosas da cidade. Rosie's Diner.

_Minha pergunta soou sarcástica. "Sorvete?" Mas não era essa a intenção. Um encontro para tomar sorvete parecia tão... fofo. Por isso, topei me encontrar com ele no Rosie's, depois da aula. E, com isso, desligamos. A animadora batucou no balcão. _

"_Você tem que me deixar contar para todo mundo!" _

_Fiz ela prometer que não falaria a ninguém até o dia seguinte, só para garantir. _

"_Tudo bem", ela concordou. Mas me fez prometer que descreveria todos os detalhes. _

_Alguns de vocês conhecem a animadora de quem estou falando, mas não vou dizer o nome dela. Ela foi muito bacana e ficou empolgada por mim. Ela não fez nada errado. _

_Sinceramente. Sem sarcasmo. Não há nada nas entrelinhas. _

Eu tinha uma leve idéia de quem Sakura estava falando. Mas agora, lembrando o dia em que todo mundo ficou sabendo o que aconteceu com Sakura, tenho certeza que sei. Ino Yamanaka. Tínhamos aula de biologia juntos. Quando cheguei nessa aula, eu já sabia de tudo. Ino recebeu a noticia naquele momento, com o bisturi na mão, uma minhoca cortada ao meio e pregada aberta, com alfinetes, à sua frente. Ela largou o instrumento em cima da mesa e ficou em silêncio, espantada, por muito tempo. Aí, se levantou e, sem pedir autorização ao professor, saiu da sala.

Procurei Ino o resto do dia, intrigado com a reação dela. Assim como a maioria das pessoas, eu não imaginava sua ligação com Sakura Haruno.

_Contei à animadora o que aconteceu no Rosie's? Não. Em vez disso, evitei a menina o máximo que pude. _

_E vocês estão prestes a saber o porque. _

_É claro que não consegui evitá-la para sempre. Razão pela qual ela fará, logo mais, outra aparição nessas fitas... sendo nomeada. _

Já não tremo só pro causa do frio. A cada lado das fitas, uma velha recordação é virada do avesso. Uma reputação é retorcida, transformando as pessoas em indivíduos que não reconheço. Senti vontade de chorar quando vi Ino sair da aula de biologia. Toda vez que percebia uma reação dessas nela, no sr. Hatake, me transportava de volta ao momento em que tinha descoberto o que tinha acontecido com Sakura. O momento em que, de fato, eu chorei.

Quando, em vez disso, deviria ter ficado com raiva deles.

_Portanto, se quiserem viver a experiência completa de Sakura, dirijam-se ao Rosie's. _

Meu Deus. Eu odeio não saber mais no que acreditar. Eu odeio não saber o que é real.

_E-5 no mapa. Sentem-se em um dos banquinhos do balcão. Em um minuto, vou dizer o que fazer depois disso. Mas, primeiro, um pouco de contexto histórico sobre mim e o Rosie's. _

_Eu nunca tinha ido lá. Sei que parece estranho. Todo mundo já foi ao Rosie's. É um lugar descolado e diferente. Mas, até onde eu sei, ninguém jamais foi lá sozinho. Todas as vezes que alguém me convidava eu estava meio ocupada. Parentes de outra cidade nos visitando. Lição de casa demais. Sempre tinha alguma coisa. Para mim, o Rosie's tinha certa aura. Um quê de mistério. Nas historias que eu ouvia, parecia que sempre tinha algo acontecendo ali. Kiba Inuzuka, na sua primeira semana na cidade, teve sua primeira briga na frente da porta principal da lanchonete. Ele contou pra mim e pra TenTen, na nossa fase Monet's. _

Quando ouvi falar dessa briga, foi como conselho para não arrumar confusão com aquele cara novo. Kiba sabia aplicar um belo soco e sabia apanhar muito bem.

_Uma garota, cujo nome não irei repetir, teve sua primeira experiência de deixar alguém pôr a mão dentro do seu sutiã no Rosie's, dando uns amassos entre as maquinas de fliperama. _

Tayuya Nakagawa. Todo mundo sabe disso. Não que a Tayuya tenha tentado esconder.

_Com todas essas historias, parecia que a Rosie fingia não ver nada do que se passava por lá, desde que os sorvetes estivessem nas casquinhas e os hambúrgueres estivessem sendo virados na chapa. É lógico que eu queria ir, mas não sozinha, para não ficar com cara de idiota. _

_Shino Aburame me deu o pretexto que eu precisava. E simplesmente calhou eu estar livre. _

_Livre, mas não estúpida. _

_Eu sentia um pouco de receio de Shino. Um pouco de desconfiança. Não tanto dele como das pessoas que ele andava._

Pessoas como Kiba Inuzuka.

_Depois de abandonar nosso grupinho "Um, dois, três, podem sair da toca!", lá do Monet's, Kiba começou a andar com Shino. E depois daquele truque com a lista "QUEM É GOSTOSA/QUEM NÃO É", deixei de confiar nele. _

_Então por que confiaria em alguém que anda com ele? _

Você não deveria.

_Por quê? Porque era exatamente isso o que eu queria pra mim. Queria que as pessoas confiassem em mim, apesar de qualquer coisa que tivessem ouvido. E, mais do isso, queria que me conhecessem. Não aquilo que pensavam saber ao meu respeito. Mas eu de verdade. Queria que deixassem pra trás os boatos, que enxergassem além dos relacionamentos que eu tive, ou, talvez, ainda tivesse, mas com os quais não concordassem. Se eu quisesse que as pessoas me tratassem dessa maneira, tinha de fazer o mesmo com elas, certo? _

_Por isso, entrei no Rosie's e sentei no balcão. E, quando vocês forem lá, se forem, não façam o pedido imediatamente. _

O telefone no meu bolso começou a vibrar.

_Apenas fiquem sentados e esperem. _

_E esperem um pouquinho mais. _

Era minha mãe.

**Pause.**

Atendo o telefone, mas até mesmo as palavras mais simples ficam presas na garganta e eu não consigo dizer nada.

― Querido? ― A voz dela é suave. ― Está tudo bem?

Fecho os olhos para me concentrar, para falar com calma.

― Tudo bem.

Mas será que ela me ouve?

― Sasuke, querido, está ficando tarde. ― Ela fez uma pausa ― Onde você está?

― Esqueci de telefonar, desculpe.

― Tudo bem. ― Ela percebeu meu estado, mas não vai perguntar o que houve. ― Você quer que eu vá te buscar?

Não posso ir para casa. Ainda não. Quase falo para ela que preciso ficar até terminar de ajudar o Naruto com o trabalho da escola. Estou quase acabando essa fita e só tenho mais uma comigo.

― Mãe? Você pode me fazer um favor?

Nenhuma resposta.

― Eu deixei umas fitas na bancada da garagem.

― Do trabalho da escola?

Espera aí! E se ela escutar as fitas para saber o que são? E se for Sakura falando sobre mim?

― Deixa pra lá, mãe. Eu mesmo pego.

–– Eu posso levá-las pra você

Não respondo. As palavras não ficaram presas na minha garganta; simplesmente não sei que palavra usar.

― Eu estou mesmo de saída. Acabou o pão e estou fazendo sanduíches para amanhã.

Solto o ar, com uma risadinha, e sorrio. Sempre que eu fico fora até tarde, ela faz um sanduíche para meu almoço na escola. Eu sempre protesto e falo que eu mesmo posso fazer quando chegar em casa. Mas ela gosta. Diz que a faz lembrar quando eu era mais novo e precisava dela.

― É só me dizer onde você está ― ela insiste.

Curvado para frente, no banco de metal, digo a primeira coisa que me vem a cabeça.

― Estou no Rosie's.

― Na lanchonete? Estão conseguindo fazer o trabalho aí?

Ela aguarda uma resposta, mas não tenho nenhuma.

― Não é barulhento?

A rua estava vazia. Nenhum carro. Nenhum ruído. Nenhuma agitação ao fundo. Ela sabe que eu não estou dizendo a verdade.

― Quando você vai sair? ― Preciso saber.

― Assim que pegar as fitas.

― Ótimo. ― Começo a andar. ― Até mais.

**Play.**

_Escutem as conversas à sua volta. Será que as pessoas estão tentando imaginar por que você está sentado aí sozinho? Agora, dê uma olhadinha por cima do ombro. Alguma conversa cessou? Os olhares se desviaram para o outro lado? _

_Sinto muito se isso soa patético, mas vocês sabem que é verdade. Vocês nunca foram lá sozinhos, foram? _

Eu não.

_É uma experiência totalmente diferente. E, no fundo, vocês sabem que nunca foram lá sozinhos por tudo que eu acabo de explicar. Mas se vocês forem, e não pedirem nada, todo mundo vai pensar o mesmo que pensaram de mim, que estão esperando alguém. _

_Por isso, fiquem sentados. E, a cada dois, três minutos, dêem uma olhadinha no relógio da parede. Quanto mais você esperar ― essa é a verdade ―, mais devagar os ponteiros vão se mexer. _

Hoje não. Quando eu chegar lá, meu coração estará acelerado, e continuará assim enquanto eu estiver observando os ponteiros girando, se aproximando cada vez mais do momento que a minha mãe entrará pela porta.

Começo a correr.

_Depois que se passarem quinze minutos, vocês têm a minha permissão para pedir um milk-shake. Porque quinze minutos são dez minutos a mais do que demoraria, no máximo, até para a pessoa mais lenta ir a pé do colégio até ali. _

_Parece que certa pessoa... não vem mais. _

_Agora, se precisarem de uma sugestão, ninguém se decepcionará se pedir um milk-shake de banana com manteiga de amendoim. _

_Aí, continue esperando, todo o tempo que levar para terminar seu milk-shake. Se passarem trinta minutos, comece a cavoucar a taça com a colher para logo poder cair fora dali. Foi o que eu fiz. _

Você é uma besta, Shino. Deu um cano na Sakura quando nem precisava tê-la convidado para sair. Aquilo servia para arrecadar fundos para as animadoras de torcida. Não precisava levar a serio se não quisesse.

_Trinta minutos é um bom tempão para esperar alguém com quem se marcou um encontro no dia dos namorados. Especialmente se você estiver no Rosie's sozinha. Também é tempo de sobra para tentar imaginar o que aconteceu. Será que ele esqueceu? Parecia sincero. Quer dizer, até a animadora de torcida achou que ele estava afim, certo? _

Continuo correndo.

_Calma, Sakura. Foi isso que fiquei me dizendo. Você não está armando uma armadilha para si mesma. Calma. Isso soa familiar para alguém aí? Não foi assim que me convenci a não retirar meu teste da caixa? Tudo bem, chega. Esses eram meus pensamentos depois de trinta minutos esperando que Shino desse o ar da graça. O que provavelmente não me deixou num bom estado de espírito para enfrentar o momento em que ele finalmente apareceu. _

Desacelero. Não porque eu esteja sem fôlego ou minhas pernas estejam moles. Não estou fisicamente cansado. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, estou exausto.

Se o Shino não deu o cano nela, o que aconteceu?

_Ele sentou no banco ao meu lado e pediu desculpas. Eu disse que quase tinha desistido e ido embora. Shino olhou para minha taça de milk-shake vazia e pediu desculpas novamente. Mas, na cabeça dele, não se considerava atrasado. Ele nem tinha certeza que eu estaria ali. _

_E não vou condená-lo por isso. Parece que ele achou que estávamos brincando sobre o encontro. Mas, no meio do caminho para casa, ele parou, pensou melhor e foi ao Rosie's só para conferir. _

_É por isso que você esta nessa fita, Shino. Você deu meia volta só para conferir. Só para conferir se eu, Sakura Haruno ― a srta. Reputação ― estava esperando por você. _

_E, infelizmente, eu estava. Naquele momento, eu achei que o encontro poderia ser divertido. _

_Naquele momento, eu fui uma burra. _

Lá está o Rosie's. Do outro lado da rua. Na outra ponta do estacionamento.

_Veja bem, quando Shino entrou no Rosie's, ele não estava sozinho. Não, Shino entrou no Rosie's com um plano. Parte desse plano era nos levar para uma mesa nos fundos. Perto da maquinas de fliperama. Eu, prensada entre Shino... e uma parede. _

O estacionamento estava vazio. Apenas alguns carros estão parados na frente do Rosie's, mas nenhum é o da minha mãe. Por isso espero.

_Se vocês quiserem, se estiverem no Rosie's agora, fiquem no balcão. É mais confortável. Acredite em mim. _

Fico parado na beira da calçada, respirando fundo, soltando o ar com força. Um sinal de pedestre vermelho pisca junto ao cruzamento do outro lado da rua.

_Não sei até que ponto o plano dele foi premeditado. Talvez ele tenha chegado só com a jogada final. Com o objetivo. E, como eu contei, Shino é engraçado. Então, lá estávamos nós, sentados numa mesa, de costas para o resto da lanchonete, dando risada. A certa altura, Shino me fez gargalhar tanto que minha barriga ficou doendo. Dobrei o corpo para a frente, tocando minha testa no ombro dele, implorando que ele parasse. _

O sinal continuou piscando, insistindo para que eu tome uma decisão rápida. Mandando eu me apressar. Ainda tenho tempo para atravessar a rua correndo, pular do outro lado e cruzar o estacionamento voando, até aterrissar no Rosie's.

Mas não faço isso.

_E foi aí que a mão dele tocou meu joelho. Foi aí que eu descobri. _

O sinal para de piscar. Aparece um ponto vermelho sólido, luminoso.

Dou meia-volta. Não posso entrar lá. Ainda não.

_Parei de rir. Quase parei de respirar. Mas fiquei com a testa encostada no seu ombro, Shino. Lá estava sua mão, no meu joelho. De repente, do nada. Da mesma maneira que fui agarrada na loja de bebidas. _

"_O que você está fazendo?", sussurrei. _

"_Quer que eu tire?", você perguntou. _

_Eu não respondi. _

Aperto as mãos contra o estômago. É demais. Demais para agüentar.

Irei ao Rosie's. Em alguns minutos. Espero chegar antes da minha mãe.

Mas, primeiro, o cinema onde Sakura e eu trabalhamos durante o verão. Um lugar onde ela estava segura: o Crestmont.

_E também não me afastei. _

_Era como se você e seu ombro não estivessem mais conectados. Seu ombro era apenas um suporte, onde eu apoiava a cabeça enquanto tentava entender a situação. Não consegui tirar os olhos dos seus dedos, acariciando meu joelho... e começando a subir. _

"_Porque você esta fazendo isso?", perguntei._

Fica apenas uma quadra daqui e talvez não seja uma das estrelas vermelhas no mapa dela, mas deveria ser.

É uma estrela vermelha pra mim.

_O seu ombro se moveu e eu ergui a cabeça; agora seu braço, enlaçava minhas costas, me puxando para perto de você. E sua outra mão tocava minha perna. A parte superior da coxa. _

_Olhei por cima do encosto do sofazinho da mesa, para as outras mesas, para o balcão, tentando cruzar o olhar com alguém. Algumas pessoas olharam para nós, mas todos viraram. _

_Embaixo da mesa, meus dedos lutavam para tirar os seus de cima de mim. Para me soltar das suas mãos. Para empurrar você para longe. Eu não queria gritar ― não tinha chegado a esse ponto ainda ―, mas meus olhos imploravam por socorro. _

Enfio as mãos nos bolsos, com punhos cerrados. Queria dar um soco numa parede ou numa vitrine. Nunca bati em nada, nem em ninguém, e só esta noite já quis acertar Shino com aquela pedra.

_Mas todo mundo virou as costas. Ninguém perguntou se havia algum problema comigo. _

_Por quê? Estavam sendo educados? _

_Foi isso, Lee?Você estava apenas sendo educado? _

Lee? De novo? Estava com o Neji na primeira fita, caindo no gramado da casa de Sakura. Depois, veio interromper minha conversa com Sakura na festa de despedida da Kat.

Odeio essa historia. Não quero mais ficar sabendo como todo mundo se encaixa nela.

"_Para com isso", eu exigi. _

_E sei que você me ouviu, porque, como eu estava olhando para trás, por cima do encosto, minha boca estava a apenas centímetros do seu ouvido. _

"_Para com isso!"_

O Crestmont. Eu dobro a esquina e, a menos de meia quadra de distancia, lá está ele. Um dos poucos marcos turísticos da cidade. O último cinema art déco do estado.

"_Não se preocupe", você me acalmou. _

_E talvez soubesse que tinha pouco tempo, porque sua mão foi rapidamente deslizando, subindo pela minha coxa. Subindo pelo meu corpo todo. _

_Por isso, empurrei seu quadril com força, jogando você no chão. _

_Quando alguém cai de um sofazinho desses, numa lanchonete, é meio engraçado. É só engraçado. Por isso, seria de esperar que as pessoas começassem a rir. A não ser, é claro, que soubessem que não se tratava de um acidente. Elas sabiam que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo naquela mesa, só não estavam afim de ajudar. _

_Obrigada. _

A marquise, contornando o prédio, se estende sobre a calçada. O letreiro todo enfeitado aponta para o céu, como uma pena de pavão elétrica. As letras se acendem piscando uma de cada vez, C-R-E-S-T-M-O-N-T, como se alguém estivesse fazendo palavras cruzadas com néon.

_Enfim, você foi embora. Não saiu correndo. Me chamou de provocadora, alto o suficiente para todo mundo ouvir, e saiu. Vamos, então, recuar um pouco no tempo. Até o momento em que eu estava sentada no balcão, me preparando para ir embora. O momento em que eu estava pensando que Shino não ia aparecer, porque ele não deveria estar nem aí. E vou contar para vocês no que mais estava pensando naquele instante. Porque aqueles pensamentos ficam ainda mais claros depois dessa situação. _

Caminho em direção ao Crestmont. Os outros estabelecimentos pelos quais vou passando fecham à noite. Um sólido muro de janelas escuras. Aí,então,surge um piso retangular recortado, com paredes e chão de mármore das mesmas cores do letreiro néon, apontando para o saguão. E, ali no meio, a bilheteria. Como um guinche de pedágio, com janelas dos três lados e uma porta traseira.

Era onde eu trabalhava a maioria das noites.

_Quase o tempo todo, desde o meu primeiro dia no colégio, eu parecia a única pessoa a se importar comigo. Dedique todo o seu coração em busca do primeiro beijo... só para jogarem isso de volta na sua cara._

_Experimente ver as duas únicas pessoas em quem confia se virarem contra você. _

_Experimente ver uma delas usar você para se vingar de outra e, depois, ser acusada de traição. _

_Estão entendendo agora? Ou será que estou indo depressa demais? _

_Pois bem, continuem me acompanhando! _

_Experimente deixar alguém tirar toda sensação de privacidade ou segurança que você talvez ainda possua, Aí, então, experimente ver alguém usar essa insegurança pra satisfazer sua própria curiosidade pervertida. _

Ela faz uma pausa. Desacelera um pouco.

_Aí, então, perceba que você esta fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. Perceba como você se tornou mesquinha. Pode parecer que você não consegue se encaixar nessa cidade. Pode parecer que, toda vez que alguém lhe dá a mão para você se levantar, a pessoa larga e você escorrega mais para o fundo. Mas você tem que parar de ser pessimista, Sakura, e aprender a confiar nas pessoas à sua volta. _

_Então faço isso. Mais uma vez. _

A última sessão da noite está sendo exibida, por isso a bilheteria está vazia. Fico parado sobre os desenhos do chão de mármore, cercado pelos cartazes das próximas atrações. Essa foi minha chance, neste cinema, de conhecer Sakura.

Esta foi minha chance e eu a deixei escapar.

_E aí... bem... certos pensamentos começam a rondar a mente. Será que conseguirei, alguma vez, assumir o controle da minha vida? Será que sempre serei empurrada e maltratada pelas pessoas em que confio? _

Odeio o que você fez, Sakura.

_Será que a minha vida, alguma vez, tomará o rumo que eu quero? _

Você não precisava ter feito isso. Odeio sua escolha, Sakura.

_No dia seguinte, Shino, eu tomei uma decisão. Decidi que ia descobrir como as pessoas reagiriam se uma de suas alunas nunca mais voltasse. _

_Como diz aquela canção de despedida: "Adeus, amor, eu vou partir..." _

Apoio as costas no cartaz protegido por uma moldura de plástico e fecho os olhos.

Estou escutando alguém desistir. Alguém que eu conhecia. Alguém que eu gostava.

Estou escutando. Mesmo assim, estou atrasado.

**Stop.**

Meu coração dispara e não consigo ficar parado. Cruzo o saguão de mármore até a bilheteria. Uma plaquinha foi pendurada numa corrente, agarrada ao vidro por um ventosa pequeninha: "FECHADO!". Daqui de fora não parece tão apertado. Mas, ali dentro, a gente se sente num aquário.

Eu só interagia com alguma pessoa quando passavam dinheiro para o meu lado do vidro e eu devolvia os ingressos. Ou quando um colega de trabalho entrava pela porta traseira.

Fora isso, se eu não estivesse vendendo ingressos, eu estava lendo. Ou olhando fixamente através do aquário, para dentro do salão, observando Sakura. Algumas noites eram piores que as outras. Algumas noites eu a observava para me certificar de que ela estava colocando manteiga na pipoca toda, de cima a baixo. Algo que hoje parece besteira, além de um comportamento obsessivo, mas era o que eu fazia.

Como naquela noite em que Idate Morino apareceu. Ele chegou com sua namorada da semana e queria que eu cobrasse dela o ingresso reservado para menores de doze anos.

― Ela não vai assistir o filme mesmo ― ele justificou ― Sabe o que eu quero dizer, não sabe Sasuke? ― Aí riu.

Eu não a conhecia. Devia ser de outro colégio. Uma coisa ficou clara: ela não achou engraçado. Colocou a carteira em cima do balcão.

― Eu pago meu ingresso.

Idate empurrou a carteira dela para o lado e pagou o valor da entrada completa.

― Relaxa, vai. Era brincadeira.

Mais ou menos na metade do filme, enquanto eu vendia ingressos para a próxima sessão, a garota saiu correndo do cinema, apertando o pulso, como se tivesse machucado. Talvez estivesse chorando. E não vi Idate em lugar nenhum.

Continuei de olho no saguão, esperando que ele aparecesse. Mas isso não aconteceu. Ele terminou de assistir o filme pelo qual pagara.

Quando a sessão acabou, ele encostou-se ao balcão, falando um monte no ouvido da Sakura, enquanto o resto do publico ia embora. E permaneceu ali enquanto o pessoal para a sessão seguinte chegava. Sakura enchia os copos com as bebidas pedidas, entregava balas, devolvia o troco e ria do Idate. Ria de tudo que ele dizia.

O tempo todo eu queria virar a placa com os dizeres "FECHADO!" para a frente. Queria marchar para dentro do saguão e ordenar a Idate que fosse embora. O filme tinha acabado, ele não precisava mais ficar lá.

Mas isso cabia a Sakura. Ela deveria ter pedido para ele. Melhor, deveria ter desejado que ele caísse fora.

Depois de finalmente vender o ultimo ingresso e virar a placa para frente, saí pela porta da bilheteria, tranquei-a e fui para o saguão. Para ajudar Sakura na limpeza. Para perguntar sobre Idate.

― Por que acha que aquela garota saiu correndo daquele jeito? ― perguntei.

Sakura parou de passar pano no balcão e olhou dentro dos meus olhos.

― Eu sei quem ele é, Sasuke. Sei como ele é. Acredite.

― Eu sei ― respondi. Baixei os olhos e toquei uma mancha no carpete com a ponta do tênis. ― Por isso fiquei pensando por que você continuou a conversar com ele.

Ela não falou nada. Não imediatamente.

Eu não conseguia encará-la. Não queria ver uma expressão de decepção ou frustração em seus olhos. Não queria ver esse tipo de emoção dirigida a mim.

Passou-se um tempo, e ela disse as palavras que ficaram na minha cabeça pelo resto da noite.

― Você não precisa cuidar de mim, Sasuke.

Mas eu precisava, sim, Sakura. E queria. Eu poderia ter ajudado. Mas quando entrei, você me empurrou para longe.

Quase posso ouvir a voz de Sakura falando o que eu estou pensando:_ "Então, por que você não tentou com mais insistência?"_


	9. Fita 4: Lado A

**Fita 4: Lado A.**

Na volta, o sinal vermelho estava piscando, mas atravesso correndo pela faixa de pedestre mesmo assim. O estacionamento estava menos cheio do que antes. Mas não vejo o carro da minha mãe.

A algumas lojas de distancia da Rosie's, paro de correr. Me apoio numa vitrine de um pet shop, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Inclino o corpo para frente, com as mãos nos joelhos, esperando que tudo desacelere antes que ela chegue.

Impossível. Embora minhas pernas tenham parado de correr, minha mente continua agitada. Deixo o corpo escorregar para baixo, contra o vidro frio, dobrando lentamente as pernas, fazendo força pra conter as lágrimas.

Mas o tempo está se esgotando, logo minha mãe estará aqui.

Respirando fundo, me levanto e vou até o Rosie's, abro a porta.

O ar quentinho lá de dentro é uma mistura de hambúrguer e açúcar queimando. Três das cinco mesas encostadas na parede estavam ocupadas. Em uma delas um casal bebe milk-shake, comendo pipoca do Crestmont. Nas outras duas, há alunos estudando, livros cobrem o tampo das mesas, deixando espaço apenas para bebidas e duas cestinhas de batatas fritas. Felizmente, a mesa distante, ao fundo, esta ocupada. Não vou precisa decidir se devo sentar lá ou não.

Em uma das máquinas de fliperama, tem um aviso colado com fita adesiva e rabiscado a mão: "_QUEBRADA._" Um aluno do último ano, que acho que conheço, está de pé, diante da outra maquina mandando ver.

Conforme Sakura sugeriu, me sento no balcão vazio.

Atrás do balcão, um homem branco arruma os talheres, separando-os em duas bacias de plástico. Ele acena pra mim.

― Quando quiser é só pedir...

Puxo um cardápio enfiado entre dois porta guardanapos prateado. A frente do cardápio conta uma longa historia sobre o Rosie's, com foto preto e branco mostrando a lanchonete nas últimas quatro décadas. Abro o cardápio, e nada nele me parece interessante. Não por enquanto.

Quinze minutos. Foi o tempo que a Sakura falou pra esperar. Quinze minutos e só então devo fazer o pedido.

Havia algo errado quando minha mãe ligou. Havia algo de errado comigo, eu sei que ela sentiu isso em minha voz. Mas será que ela escutaria as fitas no caminho pra descobri por quê?

Que grande idiota eu sou. Devia ter dito que eu iria pegá-las. Como não fiz isso, agora tenho que espera pra ficar sabendo.

O garoto que comia pipoca pede a chave do banheiro. O homem atrás do balcão aponta para a parede. Há duas chaves penduradas em argolas de latão. Uma delas tem um cachorro azul de plástico preso no chaveiro. A outra, um elefante cor-de-rosa. Ele agarra o cachorro azul e atravessa o corredor.

Depois de guardar as bacias de plástico de baixo do balcão, o homem desatarraxa a tampa de saleiros e pimenteiras, sem presta atenção em mim. E isso é ótimo.

― Você já fez o pedido?

Giro para o lado. Minha mãe senta no banco próximo ao meu e pega um cardápio. Ao lado dela, em cima do balcão, está a caixa de sapato da Sakura.

― Você vai ficar? ― Pergunto.

Se ela ficar podemos conversar. Eu não ligo. Seria legal liberar um pouco meus sentimentos. Descansar.

Ela olha dentro dos meus olhos e sorri. Ai coloca uma mão em cima da barriga e se esforça para transformar um sorriso numa cara feia.

― Acho que não é boa idéia.

― Você não está gorda, mãe.

Ela empurra a caixa de fitas para mim.

― Onde está seu amigo? Você não está fazendo trabalho da escola com alguém?

Certo. O trabalho da escola.

― É que ele teve de ir ao banheiro.

Ela olha sobre meu ombro, apenas por um instante. E pode ser que eu esteja errado, mas acho que estava conferindo se as duas chaves estavam penduradas na parede.

Graças a Deus não estavam.

― Você trouxe dinheiro suficiente? ― Minha mãe quer saber.

― Pra quê?

― Pra comer alguma coisa.

Ela coloca o cardápio de volta no lugar, bate com a unha no cardápio.

― Os de chocolate maltados são divinos.

― Você já comeu aqui?

Fico um pouco surpreso. Nunca vi adultos no Rosie's antes.

Minha mãe ri. Coloca uma mão sobre minha cabeça e com o polegar alisa as rugas na minha testa.

― Não fique tão espantado, Sasuke. Este lugar existe há séculos.

Ela tira uma nota de dez dólares e põe em cima da caixa de sapatos.

― Peça o que você quiser, mas tome um milk-shake de chocolate maltado por mim.

Quando ela se levanta, a porta do banheiro se abre com um ruído esganiçado. Viro a cabeça e vejo o cara pendurar de volta a chave do cachorro azul. Ele pede desculpas à namorada por demora tanto e beija sua testa antes de sentar.

― Sasuke? ― Minha mãe diz.

Antes de me virar de volta para ela, fecho os olhos apenas por um instante e respiro.

― Sim?

Ela força um sorriso.

― Não fique muito tempo fora de casa.

É um sorriso magoado.

Restam quatro fitas. Sete histórias. Cadê o meu nome?

Olho dentro dos olhos dela.

― Talvez demore um pouco.

Olho para baixo. Para o cardápio.

― É um trabalho da escola.

Ela não diz nada, mas, no canto do olho, posso vê-la parada ali. Ela levanta uma mão. Fecho os olhos e sinto seus dedos tocarem o topo da minha cabeça, e depois escorregarem até a minha nuca.

― Cuidado.

Faço um movimento positivo com a cabeça.

E ela vai embora.

Tiro a tampa da caixa de sapatos e desenrolo o plástico-bolha. As fitas não foram tocadas.

**Play.**

_A matéria favorita de todo mundo... Tudo bem, a matéria obrigatória favorita de todo mundo... É uma comunicação entre jovens. É meio que uma eletiva não eletiva. Todo mundo faria essa matéria, mesmo se não fosse obrigatória, porque é muito fácil conseguir a média. _

E, na maioria das vezes, é divertida. Eu faria essa matéria só por isso.

_Tem pouquíssima lição de casa e não esqueçam dos pontos extras por participação na aula. Pois é, incentivam a gente à beça dentro da sala. Como não gostar? _

Eu me abaixo e agarro a mochila, erguendo-a até colocá-la em cima do banco onde minha mãe estava sentada há apenas alguns instantes.

_Depois de me sentir cada vez mais colocada de lado, a aula de comunicação entre jovens tornou-se meu porto seguro na escola. Sempre que eu entrava naquela aula, sentia vontade de abrir os braços e gritar: _

"_Um, dois, três, podem sair da toca!" _

Enrolo as três fitas que eu já escutei dentro do plástico-bolha e as coloco de volta na caixa de sapato. Pronto. Trabalho encerado.

_Durante um período de aula por dia, vocês não tinham permissão para de me tocar, nem dar risadinhas de mim pelas costas, não importava qual fosse o ultimo boato. A Sra. Terumī não gosta de pessoas que dão risadinhas dos outros. _

Abro o zíper do bolso maior da mochila e enfio a caixa de sapatos de Sakura dentro dele.

_Esta era a regra numero um, desde o primeiro dia. Se alguém desse alguma risadinha de algo que outra pessoa tinha dito, ficava devendo a Sra. Terumī um daqueles chocolates chamado Risadinha. E, se fosse uma risadinha extremamente grosseira, você ficava devendo uma barra tamanho família. _

Sobre o balcão, ao lado do senhor walkman e do milk-shake de chocolate maltado que pedi em homenagem à minha mãe, estão às próximas três fitas.

_E todo mundo pagava a divida sem discutir. Este era o tipo de respeito que todo mundo tinha pela Sra. Terumī. Não a acusavam de implicar com ninguém, porque ela nunca fazia isso. Se dissesse que você estava dando risadinha, você estava. E sabia disso. No dia seguinte, teria um chocolate esperando por ela em cima da mesa. _

_E se não tivesse? Não sei. _

Sempre tinha.

Junto as duas próximas fitas rotuladas com o número nove e dez, onze e doze, pintados com esmalte azul, e as escondo no bolso interno da jaqueta.

_A Sra. Terumī falava que comunicação entre jovens era a matéria favorita entre as que ela lecionava ― ou moderava como ela dizia. A cada dia nós recebíamos um texto breve para ler, cheios de exemplos tirados da vida real. Depois, debatíamos sobre ele. _

A última fita, a sétima, tem um treze de um lado e nada no verso. Enfio essa fita no bolso traseiro do jeans.

_Bullying. Drogas. Auto-imagem. Relacionamentos. Todo assunto era válido na comunicação entre jovens. Algo que, obviamente, incomodava muitos dos outros professores. Era uma perda de tempo, diziam. Eles queriam nos ensinar fatos nus e crus. _

Faróis iluminaram a janela do Rosie's de uma ponta a outra e eu fecho ligeiramente os olhos enquanto eles passam.

_Eles queriam nos ensinar o significado de X em relação a Y em vez de nos ajudar a entender melhor a nós mesmo e aos outros. Queriam nos ensinar quando a Carta Magna foi assinada ― não importa o que seja isso ―, em vez de discutir controle de natalidade. _

Nós temos aula de educação sexual, mas é uma piada.

_O que significava que, todo ano, nas reuniões de orçamento da escola, a comunicação entre jovens sofria ameaça de corte. E, todo ano, a Sra. Terumī e os outros professores levavam alguns alunos para dar exemplo à diretoria dos benefícios que a matéria nos trazia. _

_Legal, eu poderia continuar defendendo a Sra. Terumī pra sempre. _

_Mas alguma coisa aconteceu naquela classe, não foi? Senão, porque vocês estariam me escutando falar sobre ela? _

_No ano que vem, após meu pequeno incidente, espero que a comunicação entre jovens continue._

_Eu sei, eu sei. Vocês pensaram que eu ia dizer algo diferente, não foi? _

_Pensaram que, se eu dissesse que essa matéria teve um papel na minha decisão, ela deveria ser cortada. Mas ela não deve, não. _

_Ninguém no meu colégio deve saber o que eu vou contar. E não foi a matéria em si que teve um papel maior nisso. Mesmo que eu nunca tivesse feito comunicação entre jovens, o resultado final poderia muito bem ter sido o mesmo. _

_Ou não. _

_Acho que essa é a questão central. Ninguém sabe ao certo o impacto que tem na vida dos outros. Muitas vezes não tem noção. Mas forçamos a barra do mesmo jeito. _

Minha mãe estava certa. O milk-shake é incrível. Uma combinação perfeita de sorvete e chocolate maltado.

E eu sou um idiota por estar sentado aqui, me deliciando com ele.

_No fundo da sala da Sra. Terumī ficava uma estante de arame. Do tipo giratória. Do tipo que vende romance em edição de bolso na livraria. Mas essa estante nunca teve livros. No começo de cada ano, o aluno recebia um saquinho de papel pardo para decorar com giz de cera, adesivos e selos. Abríamos o saquinho e os pregávamos na estante com uns pedacinhos de fita adesiva. _

_A Sra. Terumī sabia que as pessoas tinham dificuldade pra dizer coisas simpáticas umas pras outras. Daí, ela inventou um jeito de expormos anonimamente o que sentíamos. _

_Você admira a maneira como fulano fala tão abertamente sobre sua própria família? Coloque um bilhete no saquinho dele dizendo isso. _

_Você entende a preocupação que fulana tem de não passar de ano em historia? Deixe um bilhete pra ela. Diga que estará pensando nela quando estudar para a próxima prova. _

_Você gostou da atuação dele na peça encenada no colégio? _

_Você gostou do novo corte do cabelo dela? _

Ela cortou o cabelo. Na foto de Monet's, o cabelo de Sakura estava comprido. É assim que sempre a vejo em minha mente. Até mesmo agora. Mas não era assim que ela estava no final.

_Se você conseguir, diga tudo na cara deles. Mas se não conseguir, deixe um bilhetinho e eles receberão seu recado da mesma maneira. Até onde eu sei, nunca deixaram um bilhetinho maldoso ou sarcástico no saquinho de alguém. Nós respeitávamos demais a Sra. Terumī para fazer isso. _

_Então, Lee Rock, qual a sua justificativa? _

**Pause.**

O quê? O quê aconteceu?

Olho para cima e vejo Naruto parado ao meu lado, com o dedo na tecla _pause_.

― É o walkman?

Não digo nada, porque não consigo entender sua expressão. Não é de raiva, embora eu tenha roubado seu walkman.

Confusão? Talvez. Mas, se for, tem algo mais que isso. É o mesmo olhar que me lançou quando eu estava ajudando com o carro. Quando ele estava me encarando em vez de auxiliar seu pai com a lanterna.

Preocupação.

― E ai, Naruto?

Tiro o fone dos ouvidos. O walkman. Certo, ele perguntou sobre o walkman.

― É sim. Ele estava no seu carro. Eu o vi quando estava ajudando. Hoje mesmo, algumas horas atrás. Acho que perguntei se eu poderia pegar emprestado.

Que grande idiota eu sou.

Ele se apóia sobre o balcão e senta ao meu lado.

― Sinto muito, Sasuke – ele fala, olhando dentro dos meus olhos. Será que consegue percebe que sou um mentiroso horroroso? ― Às vezes fico tão sem paciência ao lado do meu pai. Tenho certeza que você perguntou e eu simplesmente esqueci.

Seu olhar desce até os fones amarelos em volta do meu pescoço e daí até o toca fitas em cima do balcão. Rezo pra ele não perguntar o que eu estou escutando.

Somando Naruto e a minha mãe, eu já menti um bocado hoje. Se ele fizer a pergunta, precisarei mentir de novo.

― É só você devolver quando tiver terminado ― ele disse. Ele se levantou e colocou uma mão no meu ombro. ― Fique com ele o quanto precisar.

― Obrigado.

― Não precisa ter pressa.

Ele pega um cardápio entre dois porta guardanapos vai até uma mesa vazia, atrás de mim, e senta.

**Play.**

_Não se preocupe, Lee. Você nunca deixou nada maldoso no meu saquinho. Eu sei disso. Que você fez foi pior. _

Pelo que sei, Lee é gente boa. Tímido demais pra fala mal dos outros.

E, assim como eu, ele sempre teve uma queda por Sakura Haruno.

_Mas, primeiro, vamos voltar algumas semanas, vamos voltar... Até ao Rosie's. _

Meu estômago se contrai com força, como se tivesse completando um último abdominal. Fecho os olhos e me concentro em me trazer de volta ao normal. Mas não estou normal há horas. Até minhas pálpebras estão quentes. Como se meu corpo inteiro estivesse lutando contra uma doença.

_Fiquei sentada ali, na mesa onde Shino me deixou encarando a taça de milk-shake vazia. O lado do sofá que ele estava provavelmente continuava quente, porque ele saíra apenas um minutinho antes. Quando o Lee se aproximou. _

_E sentou. _

Abro os olhos diante da fileira de bancos vazios do lado de cá do balcão. Em um dos bancos, talvez neste mesmo, Sakura se sentou quando entrou aqui. Sozinha. Mas, ai, Shino chegou e a levou para uma mesa.

Meu olhar segue o balcão até as maquinas de fliperama no fundo da lanchonete, depois se volta pra mesa deles, vazia.

_Eu fingi não notá-lo. Não que tivesse algo contra você, mas porque meu coração e minha confiança estavam entrando em choque. E esse choque criou um vácuo no meu peito. Como se todos os nervos do meu corpo tivessem definhando, se soltando dos dedos dos pés e das mãos. Se soltando e desaparecendo. _

Meus olhos ardem. Estendo a mão para frente, deslizando-a pela taça embaçada do milk-shake. Gotículas geladas grudam na minha pele, e eu passo os dedos molhados nas pálpebras.

_Permaneci sentada. Pensando. E quanto mais eu pensava, interligando os acontecimentos da minha vida, mais meu coração ficava aterrorizado. _

_Lee foi um doce. Me deixou ignorá-lo até a situação se tornar quase cômica. Eu sabia que ele estava ali, é claro. Ele estava me encarando. Até que de maneira melodramática, limpou a garganta. _

_Coloquei a mão sobre a mesa e toquei a base da taça. Esse era o único sinal que ele teria de que eu estava escutando. _

Puxo minha taça mais pra perto e reviro a colher dentro dela, em círculos lentos, amolecendo o chocolate que sobrou no fundo.

_Ele perguntou se eu estava bem e me forcei a fazer um sinal de positivo com a cabeça. Mas meus olhos continuavam fixos na taça ― olhando através dela e da colher. E eu continuava pensando sem parar: será que é assim que agente se sente quando enlouquece?_

"_Sinto muito" ele disse. "Pelo que acabou de acontecer, seja lá o que for." _

_Senti a cabeça concordar, como se tivesse presa a molas, mas não tive força para agradecer com palavras. _

_Ele se ofereceu para me pagar mais um milk-shake, eu não respondi nada. Será que eu havia perdido a capacidade de falar? Ou simplesmente não queira conversa? Não sei. Uma parte de mim achou que ele estava me paquerando... pronto para se aproveita do fato de que eu agora estava sozinha para me convidar para sair. Não que eu tenha acreditado totalmente nisso, mas porque deveria acreditar nele? _

_A garçonete largou minha conta e levou a taça embora. _

_Não demorou pra que Lee, sem conseguir nada comigo, deixasse alguns dólares em cima da mesa e voltasse para perto dos amigos. _

Continuo mexendo meu milk-shake. Não sobrou quase nada, mas não quero que levem a taça embora. Ela me dá um motivo pra ficar sentado aqui. Para permanecer aqui.

_Meus olhos começaram a lagrimejar, mas não consegui desgrudá-los do pequeno circulo molhado onde estava a taça. Se eu tivesse tentado emitir uma única palavra, teria colocado tudo a perder. _

_Ou será que eu já tinha perdido tudo? _

Continuo mexendo.

_Foi naquela mesa que os piores pensamentos do mundo entraram, pela primeira vez, na minha cabeça. Foi ali que eu comecei a pensar em... a pensar em... na palavra que ainda não consigo dizer_.

_Sei que você tentou me ajudar, Lee. Mas todos nós sabemos que não é por esse motivo que você está nesta fita. Por isso, tenho uma pergunta a fazer, antes de continuarmos. Quando vocês tentam ajudar alguém e descobrem que essa pessoa está sem condição de ser ajudada, porque, em algum momento, acabam jogando isso na sua cara? _

_Porque nos últimos dias, ou semanas, ou seja lá quanto tempo demorou para você receber essas fitas, Lee, você provavelmente pensou que jamais ninguém ficaria sabendo. _

Abaixo a cabeça colocando-a entre as mãos. Quantos segredos pode haver em um colégio_? _

_Você provavelmente ficou enjoado quando soube o que eu fiz. Mas, conforme o tempo foi passando, foi se sentindo melhor. Porque, conforme o tempo foi passando, parecia mais provável que seu segredo morresse junto comigo. Ninguém sabia. Ninguém jamais descobriria. _

Mas agora nós vamos saber. E começo, também, a me sentir um pouco enjoado.

_Me deixe saber, Lee: você acha que eu rejeitei você no Rosie's? Você nunca chegou a me convidar para sair, então, oficialmente, eu não poderia ter rejeitado você, certo? Então o que aconteceu? Ficou envergonhado? _

_Vou adivinhar. Você falou para seus amigos que ia me passa uma cantada... e eu mal respondi. _

_Ou foi um desafio? Eles desafiaram você a me convidar para sair? _

As pessoas faziam isso. Faz pouco tempo em que me desafiaram convidar Sakura para sair. Um cara que trabalhava com a gente no Crestmont. Sabia que eu gostava dela e não tinha coragem de convidá-la. Também sabia que, nos últimos meses, Sakura quase não falava comigo, tornando aquilo um duplo desafio.

_Quando saí daquele estado, ouvi o que você e seus amigos estavam falando. Eles estavam enchendo seu saco por você não ter conseguido marcar um encontro que estava no papo. _

_Eu vou dar o devido credito à você, Lee. Você deveria ter voltado para os seus amigos e dito: "A Sakura é doida. Olhem só para ela. De olhos vidrados na Terra do Nunca." _

_Em vez disso ficou aquentando as provocações. _

_Mas você deve ser uma daquelas pessoas que o sangue ferve escondido, que vão ficar cada vez com mais raiva... Levando a coisa pro lado pessoal, quanto mais pensava na maneira como deixei você sem resposta. E você resolveu se vingar de mim de maneira mais infantil. _

_Você roubou os bilhetes de incentivo do meu saquinho de papel. _

_Que coisa mais patética. _

_Então como foi que eu percebi? É simples na verdade. Todo mundo recebia bilhetes. Todo mundo! Pelos motivos mais insignificantes. Até quando alguém cortava o cabelo, a pessoa recebia um monte de bilhetes. E tinha gente naquela classe que eu considerada como amigo, gente que teria colocado algo no meu saquinho depois que eu tosei quase todo meu cabelo. _

Quando ela passou pela primeira vez por mim no corredor, com o cabelo tão curto, fiquei de queixo caído. Ela desviou o olhar. Por uma questão de hábito, ela penteava o cabelo afastando-o do rosto, para trás da orelha. Mas ele estava curto demais, ficava caindo à frente.

_Por falar nisso, eu cortei o cabelo no mesmo dia em que Shino Aburame e eu nos encontramos no Rosie's. _

_Nossa! Que estranho. Todos aqueles sinais de alerta que chamavam nossa atenção são verdadeiros. Eu saí direto do Rosie's para cortar o cabelo. Eu precisava mudar alguma coisa, exatamente como dizem, por isso mudei minha aparência. A única coisa que eu ainda podia controlar. _

_Incrível. _

Ela faz uma pausa. Silêncio. Apenas a estática, quase inaudível, nos fones de ouvido.

_Tenho certeza que o colégio recebeu visitas de psicólogos carregados de folhetos, ensinando o que se deve em alunos que talvez estejam pensando em... _

_Outra pausa. _

_Não. Como antes, ainda consigo dizer isso_.

Suicídio. Que palavra nojenta.

_No dia seguinte, quando encontrei meu saquinho vazio, percebi que estava acontecendo alguma coisa. Pelo menos imaginei que estava acontecendo alguma coisa. Nos primeiros meses de aula, eu tinha recebido cerca de quatro a cinco bilhetes. Mas de repente, depois daquela mudança tão reveladora... Nada. _

_Depois de cortar o cabelo, esperei uma semana. _

_Duas semanas. _

_Três semanas. _

_Nada. _

Empurro a taça de milk-shake para o outro lado do balcão e olho para o homem na caixa registradora.

― Você pode tirar isso daqui?

_Estava na hora de eu descobrir o que estava rolando. Por isso escrevi um bilhete para mim mesma. _

Ele lançava um olhar duro em minha direção contando o troco, e a garota ao lado do caixa também olhava para mim. Estou falando alto demais.

― Desculpa. ― Sussurro. Ou talvez as palavras nem tenha saído.

"_Sakura", dizia o bilhete, "gostei do novo corte de cabelo. Me desculpe por não ter dito antes." Acrescentei um smiley roxo. _

_Para evitar a tremenda vergonha de ser flagrada deixando um bilhete pra mim mesma, escrevi também para o saquinho ao lado do meu. Depois da aula, fui até a estante e fiz todo um teatro para colocar o bilhete no outro saquinho. Ai, passei casualmente a mão dentro do meu saquinho, fingindo que estava conferindo se tinha algum bilhete. E digo ― fingindo ― porque sabia que ele estava vazio. _

_E no dia seguinte? Nada no meu saquinho. O bilhete havia sumido. _

_Talvez isso não parecesse grande coisa para você, Lee. Mas espero que você compreenda agora. Meu mundo estava ruindo. Eu precisava daqueles bilhetes. Precisava do mínimo de esperança que aqueles bilhetes poderiam ter me dado. _

_E você? Você me tirou essa esperança. Você decidiu que eu não a merecia. _

Quanto mais escuto as fitas, mais tenho a impressão de conhecê-la. Não a Sakura dos últimos anos, mas as dos últimos meses. Essa é a Sakura que eu estou começando a entender.

A Sakura do final.

A última vez que me senti tão próximo assim de uma pessoa, uma pessoa morrendo aos poucos, foi na noite da festa. A noite em que dois carros bateram as escuras em um cruzamento.

Naquele momento, assim como agora, eu não sabia que as pessoas estavam morrendo.

Naquele momento, assim como agora, havia um monte de gente em volta. Mas o que poderiam ter feito? Aquelas pessoas paradas em volta do carro, tentando acalmar o motorista, esperando a ambulância chegar, será que poderiam ter feito alguma coisa?

As pessoas que passavam por Sakura nos corredores, as que sentavam ao seu lado na aula, o que poderiam ter feito?

Talvez naquele momento, assim como agora, já fosse tarde demais.

_Me diz, Lee, quantos bilhetes você me tirou? Quantos bilhetes eu nunca pude ler? E você os leu? Espero que sim. Pelos menos uma pessoa deve saber o que os outros realmente pensam de mim_.

Dou uma olhada por cima do ombro. Naruto continua ali, mastigando um punhado de batatas fritas e jogando ketchup em cima do hambúrguer.

_Reconheço que durante os debates das aulas eu nunca me abria muito. Mas, nas vezes em que me abri, será que alguém me agradeceu por isso, deixando um bilhete no meu saquinho? Teria sido legal saber. Na verdade, teria me incentivado a me mostrar mais. _

Não é justo. Se o Lee tivesse alguma noção do que Sakura estava passando, tenho certeza de que não roubaria os bilhetes dela.

_No dia em que meu bilhete escrito por mim sumiu, fiquei parada do lado de fora da sala, conversando com alguém que nunca tinha falado antes. Eu olhava por cima do ombro da pessoa a cada dois segundos, observando os alunos procurarem bilhetes nos seus saquinhos. _

_Aquilo realmente parecia muito divertido, Lee. _

_E foi aí que eu peguei você. Discretamente, você empurrou a abertura do meu saquinho, só o suficiente pra da uma espiadinha. _

_Nada_.

_Então, você veio saindo, sem conferir seu próprio saquinho, o que eu achei muito interessante. _

O homem atrás do balcão recolheu a taça e, com um trapo manchado de chocolate, limpa o balcão.

_É claro que isso não prova nada. Talvez você apenas gostasse de ver quem recebia bilhetes e quem não recebia... com interesse particular na minha pessoa. _

_Por isso, no dia seguinte, entrei na sala de aula da Sra. Terumī durante o almoço. Tirei meu saquinho de papel da estante e o grudei de volta com um pedacinho de durex. Dentro dele, coloquei um bilhetinho dobrado ao meio. _

_Depois da aula, esperei novamente do lado de fora, observando. Dessa vez não fiquei conversando com ninguém. Fiquei só observando. _

Armadilha perfeita.

_Você tocou a abertura do saquinho, viu o bilhete e enfiou a mão. O saquinho caiu e seu rosto ficou vermelho como um pimentão. Mesmo assim você abaixou e pegou o bilhete. E a minha reação? Descrença. Eu vi. Estava esperando que acontecesse. Mesmo assim, não consegui acreditar. _

_Embora meu plano original fosse confrontar você bem ali, me afastei para o lado, deixando a saída livre. _

_Todo afobado, você virou no corredor... e lá estávamos os dois. Cara a cara. Meus olhos ardiam enquanto eu encarava seu rosto. Desviei o olhar e abaixei a cabeça. E você disparou. _

Ela não queria que ele explicasse. Não havia explicação. Ela tinha visto tudo com os próprios olhos.

_Quando você estava na metade do corredor, ainda caminhando depressa, vi você olhar para baixo, como se estivesse lendo alguma coisa. O meu bilhete? Sim. _

_Você virou apenas um instante. E, naquele momento, fiquei assustada. Será que você viria me pedir desculpa? Será que viria gritar comigo? _

_A resposta? Nenhuma das anteriores. Você simplesmente continuou andando, cada vez mais perto da saída, mais perto de escapar. _

_E, enquanto eu permanecia parada ali no corredor ― sozinha ―, tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer, e por qual motivo, percebi a verdade: eu não era digna de uma explicação... nem mesmo de uma reação. Não para você, Lee._

Ela fez uma pausa.

_Para o resto de vocês que estão escutando, o bilhete era dirigido ao Lee. Talvez ele entenda agora como uma instrução para essas fitas. Porque, no bilhete, eu reconhecia que chegava a um ponto em que qualquer palavra amiga que recebesse seria de grande utilidade. Palavras amigas... que ele roubou. _

Mordo o polegar, acalmando a ansiedade de olhar por cima do ombro, para Naruto. Será que ele está se perguntando o que eu estou escutando? Será que se importa?

_Mas eu não conseguia mais suporta aquilo. Como vocês vêem, Lee não é o único que esconde o sangue quente. _

_Gritei: "Por quê?"_

_No corredor ainda havia alguns alunos. Todos olharam, mas continuaram a andar. Só um parou. E ficou parado, me encarando, enfiando meu bilhete no bolso traseiro. _

_Gritei as palavras várias vezes. Com lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. _

"_Por quê? Por quê, Lee?" _

Eu ouvi falar disso. Sakura perdendo a cabeça, sem nenhum motivo aparente, passando vergonha na frente de todo mundo.

Eles estavam errados. Havia um motivo.

_Então, agora, vamos levar a coisa pro lado pessoal. Seguindo a tal orientação de se abrir ― se abrir totalmente ―, vou contar o seguinte: meus pais me amam. Eu sei que me amam. Mas as coisas não estavam fáceis. Há mais ou menos um ano, desde que aquele negócio que vocês sabem o que é abriu na periferia da cidade. _

Eu me lembro disso. Os pais da Sakura apareciam no noticiário, todas as noites, alertando que, se aquele Shopping Center enorme fosse construído, levaria as lojas do centro da cidade à falência.

_Quando isso aconteceu, meus pais ficaram distantes. De repente, eles eram obrigados a resolver um monte de coisas. Muita pressão para dar conta dos problemas. Eles conversavam comigo, mas não como antes. _

_Quando cortei o cabelo, minha mãe nem notou. _

_E até onde sei ― obrigada, Lee. ― Ninguém no colégio notou também. _

Eu notei.

_A Sra. Terumī também tinha um saquinho de papel. Ficava pendurado com os nossos na estante giratória. Nós podíamos usá-los ― e ela nos incentivou a fazer isso ― para deixar bilhetes sobre o jeito de ela dar aula. Com crítica ou não. Ela também queria que sugeríssemos assuntos para futuros debates. _

_Fiz exatamente isso. Escrevi um bilhete para a Sra. Terumī dizendo o seguinte: "Suicídio. Tenho pensado nisso. Não muito a serio, mas tenho pensado nisso." _

_Esse foi o bilhete. Palavra por palavra. E eu sei que foi assim, palavra por palavra, porque reescrevi dezenas de vezes antes de entregá-lo. Eu escrevia, jogava fora, escrevia, amassava o papel, jogava fora. _

_Mas por que estaria escrevendo aquilo? Me fazia essa pergunta todas as vezes que gravava as palavras em uma nova folha. Por que eu estava escrevendo aquele bilhete? Era mentira. Eu não estava pensando naquilo. Não pra valer. Não em detalhes. O pensamento entrava na minha cabeça e eu mandava ele embora. _

_Mandei ele embora um monte de vezes. _

_Era um assunto nunca discutido em classe. Mas eu tinha certeza que mais pessoas, além de mim, haviam pensado nisso, certo? Então por que não debater o tema em grupo? _

_Ou, bem no fundo, talvez houvesse algo além disso. Talvez eu quisesse que alguém deduzisse quem havia escrito o bilhete secretamente viesse me socorrer. _

_Talvez. Eu não sei. Mas tomei cuidado para não me entregar. _

O corte de cabelo. Desviar o olhar nos corredores. Você tomou cuidado, mas mesmo assim havia sinais. Sinais pequenos. Estavam lá.

E, ai, como se nada tivesse acontecido você voltou ao normal.

_Exceto pelo fato de ter entregue o bilhete diante de você, Lee. Você sabia que era eu quem havia escrito o bilhete que estava no saquinho da Sra. Terumī. Você tinha que saber. Ela leu no dia seguinte ao flagra que dei em você. No dia seguinte à minha crise no corredor._

Alguns dias antes de compra os comprimidos, Sakura voltou a ser como antes. Dizia "Oi" para todo mundo nos corredores. Olhava dentro dos olhos de cada um. Parecia algo radical, porque fazia meses que ela não agia daquela maneira. Como a verdadeira Sakura.

_Mas você não fez nada, Lee. Nem depois que a Sra. Terumī trouxe o assunto a tona, você não fez nada para tentar se comunicar comigo. _

_Parecia algo radical porque, de fato, era. _

_Então, o que será que eu queria? Queria, principalmente, escutar o que todos tinham a dizer. Seus pensamentos. Seus sentimentos. _

_E, cara, eles disseram muita coisa. _

_Uma pessoa falou que seria difícil ajudar o fulano sem saber por que ele queria se matar. _

_E eu me segurei pra não dizer: "Ou ela. Pode ser uma garota."_

_Ai, os outros começaram a dar suas opiniões. _

"_Se essa pessoa se sente sozinha, ela pode almoçar com a gente." _

"_Se estiver com notas ruins, podemos ajudá-la a estudar." _

"_Se tiver com problemas em casa, talvez pudéssemos... sei lá... incentivá-la a procurar um psicólogo ou algo assim."_

_Mas tudo o que eles disseram ― tudo! ― veio com certo tom de irritação. _

_Até que uma das garotas, cujo nome não interessa, disse o que todo mundo estava pensando. _

"_Parece que essa pessoa que escreveu esse bilhete só quer atenção. Se fosse sério ela teria dito quem é." _

Meu Deus, não tinha como Sakura se abrir com a gente.

_Eu não consegui acreditar. _

_Antes disso a sra. Terumī tinha recebido, no saquinho, bilhetes sugerindo discussões em grupo sobre aborto, violência familiar, traição ― enganar o namorado, a namorada, ou o professor, nas provas e trabalho. Ninguém insistiu em querer saber quem tinha escrito esses temas. Mas, por alguma razão, se recusaram a debater sobre suicídio sem ter detalhes específicos. _

_Durante mais ou menos dez minutos a Sra. Terumī disparou uma série de estatísticas ― estatísticas locais ― que causaram surpresa em todo mundo. Porque somos jovens, segundo ela, e a não ser que o suicídio ocorresse em um local público, com testemunha, provavelmente não seria noticiado. Os pais não querem que os outros saibam que seu filho, o filho que eles criaram, acabou com a própria vida. Portanto, as pessoas muitas vezes são levadas a acreditar que a morte foi um acidente. O problema é que não ficamos sabendo o que realmente sentem as pessoas com as quais convivemos. _

_Depois desse dia, não houve mais nenhuma discussão aprofundada em nossa classe. _

_Será que estavam apenas intrometidos ou realmente pensavam que querer saber os detalhes específicos era a melhor maneira de ajudar? Não sei ao certo. Um pouco de cada coisa, talvez. _

Na aula do Sr. Hatake eu a observava bastante. Se uma discussão sobre suicídio tivesse vindo à tona, talvez nossos olhares se cruzassem e eu enxergasse isso nela_. _

_Na verdade, não sei o que eles poderiam ter feito para me fazer pender para um lado ou para o outro. Talvez eu tivesse apenas sendo egocêntrica. Talvez quisesse apenas chamar atenção. Talvez quisesse apenas ouvir os outros discutirem sobre mim e sobre meus problemas. _

Pelo que Sakura me contou na festa, ela gostaria que eu enxergasse isso. Ela ia olhar diretamente para mim imaginando que eu entendesse.

_Ou talvez quisesse que alguém apontasse o dedo para mim e dissesse: "Sakura! Você está pensando em se matar? Por favor! Não faça isso, Sakura! Por favor!" _

_Mas, lá no fundo, a única pessoa dizendo isso era eu. Lá no fundo, essas eram as minhas palavras. _

_No final da aula, a Sra. Terumī distribuiu um folheto: "Sinais de alerta em um indivíduo suicida." _

_Adivinhem o que estava entre os cinco sinais principais? _

_Mudança de aparência repentina. _

_Puxei as pontas do meu cabelo recém-tosado. _

_Ops. Quem esperaria que eu fosse tão previsível assim?_

Esfregando o queixo no ombro, eu enxergo Naruto, que ainda esta em sua mesa. O seu hambúrguer já era assim como a maioria de suas batatas fritas. Ele permanece sentado ali sem ter a menor idéia do que eu estou passando_. _

Abro o walkman, tiro a fita de numero quatro e a viro do outro lado.


	10. Fita 4: Lado B

**Fita 4: Lado B.**

**Play.**

_Vocês gostariam de ter a capacidade de ouvir os pensamentos alheios? _

_É claro que gostariam. Todo mundo responde "sim"a essa pergunta até pensar mais profundamente sobre o assunto. Por exemplo, e se os outros pudessem ouvir os seus pensamentos? Se pudessem ouvir os seus pensamentos... neste exato momento? _

Eles ouviriam confusão. Frustração. Até mesmo um pouco de raiva. Ouviriam as palavras de uma garota morta percorrendo minha cabeça. Uma garota que, por alguma razão, me culpa pelo seu suicídio.

_Às vezes temos pensamentos que nem mesmo a gente entende. Pensamentos que nem são tão verdadeiros ― que não são realmente como nos sentimos ―, mas que ficam rondando nossa cabeça porque são interessantes de pensar. _

Ajeito o porta guardanapos à minha frente até a mesa do Naruto aparecer refletida no metal prateado e polido. Ele se recosta e limpa as mãos com um guardanapo.

_Se vocês pudessem ouvir os pensamentos dos outros, escutariam coisas que são verdadeiras, assim como coisas que são completamente sem sentido. E não saberiam distinguir uma das outras. Isso levaria vocês à loucura. O que é verdade? O que não é? Um milhão de idéias, mas o que elas significam? _

Não tenho a mínima noção do que o Naruto está pensando. E vice-versa. Ele não sabe que a voz na minha cabeça, a voz saindo do seu walkman, pertence à Sakura Haruno.

_É isso que eu amo na poesia. Quanto mais abstrata, melhor. Do tipo que você não tem certeza sobre o que o poeta está falando. Você pode ter uma idéia, mas não certeza. Não cem por cento. Cada palavra, escolhida especificamente, pode ter um milhão de significados diferentes. Seria uma representação ― um símbolo ― de outra idéia? Faria parte de uma metáfora maior, mais oculta? _

Essa é a oitava pessoa. Se a fita for sobre poesia, não é sobre mim. E faltam só cinco nomes para acabar.

_Eu odiava poesia até que me ensinaram a gostar dela. Ele me falou para ver a poesia como uma charada. Cabe ao leitor decifrar o código, ou as palavras, baseando-se em tudo o que sabe sobre a vida e as emoções. Será que o poeta usou vermelho para simbolizar sangue? Raiva? Desejo? Ou o carrinho de mão é vermelho simplesmente porque soa melhor do que se fosse preto? _

Eu lembro disso. Foi na aula de literatura. Houve uma grande discussão a respeito do significado do uso do vermelho na poesia. Não tenho idéia da conclusão a que chegamos.

_A mesma pessoa que me ensinou a gostar de poesia também em ensinou o valor de escrevê-la. E, sinceramente, não há maneira melhor de explorar as emoções do que através dos versos. _

Ou através das fitas cassetes.

_Se vocês estiverem com raiva, não precisam escrever um poema tratando do motivo da raiva. Mas tem de ser um poema raivoso. Por isso, vão em frente... escrevam um poema. Sei que estão, pelo menos, com um pouquinho de raiva de mim. _

_E, quando tiverem terminado o poema, façam uma interpretação dele como se tivessem acabado de encontrá-lo num livro didático e não soubessem nada sobre o autor. Os resultados podem ser surpreendentes... e assustadores. Mas é sempre mais barato que terapia. _

_Eu fiz isso durante um tempo. Poesia, não terapia. _

Talvez terapia tivesse ajudado, Sakura.

_Comprei um caderno espiral para guardar todos meus poemas num só lugar. Uns dois dias por semana, depois da aula, eu ia ao Monet's e escrevia alguns. _

_Minhas primeiras tentativas saíram um pouco ruins. Sem muita profundidade ou sutileza. Textos bem diretos. Mas, ainda assim, outros eram razoavelmente bons. Pelo menos, eu achei que sim._

_Aí, então, mesmo sem tentar, memorizei o primeiro poema daquele caderno. E, não importa o quanto eu me esforce, parece que não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça até hoje. Portanto, aqui vai, para apreciação... ou diversão de vocês. _

_Se meu amor fosse um oceano, _

_não haveria mais terras. _

_Se meu amor fosse um deserto, _

_você só enxergaria areia. _

_Se meu amor fosse uma estrela ― _

_tarde da noite, luz apenas. _

_E se meu amor pudesse criar asas, _

_Eu estaria voando nas alturas. _

_Vão em frente. Dêem risada. Mas vocês sabem que gostariam dele se estivesse estampado em um desses cartões de aniversário ou de declaração de amor. _

Sinto uma dor repentina no fundo do peito.

_Só de saber que eu iria ao Monet's escrever poesia tornava meus dias mais suportáveis. Se acontecia alguma coisa engraçada, chocante ou dolorosa, eu pensava: isso daria um poema fascinante. _

Por cima do ombro, vejo Naruto saindo do Rosie's. Me parece esquisito.

Por que ele não se despediu?

_Suponho que, para mim, essas fitas sejam uma terapia poética. _

Através da janela da frente, observo Naruto entrando no carro.

_Conforme conto essas histórias, vou descobrindo certas coisas. Coisas ao meu respeito, sim, mas também a respeito de vocês. Todos vocês. _

Ele acende os faróis.

_E, quanto mais perto chegamos do final, mais conexões eu vou descobrindo. Conexões profundas. Algumas delas eu contei aqui, ligando uma história a outra. Enquanto sobre outras, não falei nada. _

O Mustang estremece quando o Naruto acelera o motor. Lentamente, ele vai dando ré.

_Talvez vocês até tenham descoberto algumas conexões que eu não descobri. Talvez estejam um passo à frente da poeta aqui. _

Não, Sakura. Eu mal consigo acompanhar você.

_E quando eu disser minhas palavras finais... bem, provavelmente não minhas palavras finais, e sim as últimas palavras dessas fitas... será uma só bola emocional de palavras compactadas e bem conectadas. _

_Em outras palavras, um poema. _

Observar o carro do Naruto pela janela é como assistir a um filme, o Mustang recuando devagar até sumir da tela. Mas as luzes dos faróis não desaparecem gradativamente, o que ocorreria se ele continuasse dando ré, ou virasse o carro e fosse embora. Em vez disso, elas somem. Como se tivessem sido apagadas.

_Pensando no que aconteceu, parei de escrever no meu caderno quando parei de querer conhecer a mim mesma. _

Será que ele está lá fora, sentado no carro, esperando? Por quê?

_Se você escuta uma canção que te faz chorar quando você já está cansado de lágrimas, não a escuta mais. Mas não dá para fugir de si mesmo. Não dá para tomar uma decisão de deixar de se ver para sempre. Não dá para tomar a decisão de desligar aquele ruído dentro da sua cabeça. _

**Pause.**

Com os faróis do carro de Naruto apagados, as janelas da lanchonete tornam-se apenas uma extensão de vidro sem reflexos. De vez em quando, do outro lado do estacionamento, um carro desce a rua e um fio de luz desliza de uma ponta da janela à outra.

A única fonte constante de iluminação, apesar de estar longe, aparece no canto superior direito. Uma luz borrada, rosa e azul. A pontinha do letreiro em neon do Crestmont, espreitando sobre os telhados de todos os estabelecimentos comerciais à sua volta.

Meu Deus. O que eu não daria para reviver aquele verão.

Quando estávamos sozinhos, era tão fácil conversar com Sakura. Era tão fácil rir com ela. Mas sempre que aparecia alguém eu ficava tímido. Me retraía. Não sabia mais como agir. Naquele aquariozinho do cinema, minha única conexão com os colegas de trabalho no saguão era um telefone vermelho. Não havia botões para apertar, só um bocal. Sempre que eu tirava o telefone do gancho e Sakura atendia do outro lado, eu ficava nervoso. Como se eu não estivesse ligando de dez metros de distância, e sim telefonando para a casa dela.

― Preciso de troco ― eu meio que gaguejava.

― De novo? ― ela fingia estar brava. Mas sua voz sempre acusava um sorriso. E todas às vezes eu sentia meu rosto esquentar de vergonha. Porque na verdade eu pedia troco com maior frequência quando ela estava trabalhando.

Uns dois minutos depois eu ouvia uma batidinha, ajeitava a camisa e deixava Sakura entrar. Com uma pequena caixa de dinheiro na mão, ela se espremia ao meu lado, tão perto que dava agonia para trocar algumas das notas. E, às vezes, em noites de pouco movimento, ela sentava na cadeira e me falava para fechar a porta.

Sempre que ela dizia isso, eu lutava para manter minha imaginação sob controle. Porque, embora houvesse janelas nos expondo de três lados, como atrações num show de parque de diversões, e embora ela só dissesse isso porque a gente não podia deixar a porta aberta, qualquer coisa podia acontecer naquele espaço tão apertado.

Ou, pelo menos, era isso que eu desejava.

Esses momentos, apesar de breves e raros, faziam eu me sentir muito especial. Sakura Haruno preferia passar seu tempinho livre junto comigo. E, como estávamos trabalhando, ninguém podia ficar pensando nada a respeito daquilo. Ninguém podia tirar nenhuma conclusão precipitada. Por quê? Por que sempre que alguém nos via, eu fingia que aquilo não significava nada? Estávamos trabalhando, era isso que eu queria que acreditassem. Não estávamos curtindo a companhia um do outro. Estávamos apenas trabalhando.

Por quê?

Porque Sakura tinha uma reputação. Uma reputação que me assustava.

A verdade veio à tona, pela primeira vez, algumas semanas atrás, numa festa, com Sakura bem na minha frente. Um momento incrível, em que tudo parecia se encaixar.

Olhando dentro dos olhos dela, não pude deixar de dizer que eu sentia muito. Sentia muito por ter esperado tanto tempo para expressar o quanto gostava dela.

Durante um breve instante fui capaz de admitir isso. Para ela. Para mim mesmo. Nunca mais consegui reconhecer isso novamente. Até agora.

E agora é tarde demais.

É por isso que, neste exato momento, sinto tanto ódio. De mim mesmo. Eu mereço estar nessa lista. Porque se eu não tivesse tanto medo dos outros, poderia ter falado para Sakura que havia alguém que se importava. E ela poderia estar viva.

Desgrudo o olhar do letreiro em neon.

**Play.**

_Às vezes, a caminho de casa, eu parava no Monet's para tomar um chocolate quente. Começava a fazer minha lição. Ou ficava lendo. Só não escrevia mais poesia. _

_Eu precisava tirar uma folga... de mim mesma._

Deslizo a mão do queixo até a nuca. Os fios de cabelo na base do meu pescoço continuam encharcados de suor.

_Mas eu amava poesia. Sentia sua falta. E, um dia, depois de várias semanas, decidi voltar para ela. Decidi usar a poesia para me fazer feliz. _

_Poemas felizes. Poemas radiantes, sorridentes e ensolarados. Felizes, felizes, felizes. Como aquelas duas mulheres na foto de uma filipeta pendurada no mural do Monet's. _

_Elas davam um curso grátis chamado: "Poesia: para amar a vida." Prometiam ensinar não apenas a amar poesia, como, através dela, a ter mais amor por si mesmo. _

_Podem me inscrever aí! _

_D-7 no mapa. O salão comunitário da biblioteca pública. _

Está escuro demais para ir até lá agora.

_A aula de poesia começava na mesma hora que tocava o último sinal no colégio, por isso eu saía correndo, para não chegar atrasada demais. Mesmo quando eu chegava atrasada, todo mundo parecia feliz por eu estar lá... por fornecer uma "perspectiva feminina adolescente", como eles diziam. _

Olhando em volta, vejo que sou a única pessoa que restou no Rosie's. Eles fecham daqui a meia hora. E, mesmo que eu não esteja comendo, nem bebendo mais nada, o homem atrás do balcão não me pediu para ir embora. Vou ficar.

_Imaginem cerca de dez cadeiras laranjas formando uma roda, com as mulheres felizes da filipeta sentadas em pontas opostas. O único problema era que, desde o primeiro dia, elas não estavam felizes. Quem fez a filipeta deve ter virado digitalmente, de ponta cabeça, as rugas de expressão da testa dela. _

_Elas escreviam sobre a morte. Sobre a maldade dos homens. Sobre a destruição da ― vou citá-las ― "orbe esverdeada, azulada, de mechas brancas". _

_Falando sério, era assim que elas descreviam as coisas. Depois, foram ainda mais longe, chamando a Terra de alienígena gasosa e grávida, necessitando de um aborto. _

Mais uma razão pela qual odeio poesia. Quem diz orbe em vez de bola ou esfera?

"_Exponha-se", elas aconselhavam. "Deixe-nos ver o que você tem de mais profundo e mais escuro." _

_O que eu tenho de mais profundo e mais escuro? Quem é você, minha ginecologista? _

Sakura.

_Tantas vezes eu quis levantar a mão e dizer: _

"_Legal, então, quando vamos chegar à parte feliz? Na parte sobre amar a vida. Sabe, 'Poesia: para amar a vida'? É o que dizia a filipeta. Por isso estou aqui." _

_No fim, só consegui participar inteiramente de três desses grupos de poesia. Mas houve um fruto disso. Um bom fruto? Não. Hmm... será? _

_Vejam só, tinha outra pessoa conhecida nesse grupo. Outro aluno do ensino médio, com uma perspectiva profissional adorada pelos poetas mais velhos. Quem era? O editor de uma publicação do nosso colégio, a __Lost-N-Found Gazette_.

Suigetsu Hozuki.

_Vocês sabem de quem estou falando. E tenho certeza que você, sr. Editor, não vê a hora de eu dizer seu nome em voz alta. _

_Portanto, aqui está, Suigetsu Hozuki. "A verdade vos libertará." _

O lema do Lost-N-Found.

_Você já previa isso, Suigetsu, eu sei. Na minha primeira menção da palavra poesia, você soube que essa fita era sobre você. Você tinha de saber. Embora eu tenha certeza que você deve ter pensado: "Não deve ser por este motivo que estou nas fitas. Não foi nada demais". _

O poema que lemos no colégio. Era dela.

_Lembrem-se, é uma bola emocional de palavras compactadas e bem conectadas que estou construindo aqui. _

Fecho bem os olhos, cobrindo-os com a mão.

Aperto os dentes, sentindo os músculos do maxilar arderem, me segurando para não gritar. Ou chorar. Não quero ouvir Sakura ler aquele poema. Não quero ouvir o poema na voz dela.

_Vocês gostariam de ouvir o último poema que escrevi antes de abandonar a poesia? Antes de abandonar a poesia para sempre? _

_Não? _

_Tudo bem. Mas vocês já leram. É muito popular na nossa escola. _

Relaxo as pálpebras e o maxilar.

O poema. Nós discutimos na aula de literatura. Nós lemos o poema em voz alta, várias vezes. E Sakura estava lá, presenciando tudo.

_Talvez alguns de vocês se recordem dele. Não palavra por palavra, mas vocês sabem do que estou falando. Do __Lost-N-Found_. _O jornal editado semestralmente pelo Suigetsu, pautado pelos objetos pessoais largados pelas dependências do colégio. _

_Tipo uma carta apaixonada jogada embaixo de uma carteira, nunca descoberta pelo amor a quem ela se dirige. Se Suigetsu a encontrasse, ele apagava os nomes e a publicava na edição seguinte do jornal. _

_Fotografias que caíam de fichários... ele as publicava também. _

_Anotações feitas em uma aula de história, cobertas com rabiscos por um aluno extremamente entediado... ele as publicava igualmente. _

_Algumas pessoas talvez se perguntem como Suigetsu encontrava tantas coisas interessantes. Será que realmente encontrava todos eles? Ou será que os roubava? Eu fiz essa mesmíssima pergunta a ele após uma de nossas reuniões de poesia. E ele jurou que tudo que saía no jornal havia sido encontrado puramente por acaso. Ele admitiu que algumas vezes as pessoas enfiavam coisas do gênero no seu armário. Delas, ele disse que não podia garantir a procedência. Era por que apagava nomes e números de telefone. E as fotografias, era uma regra, não podiam ser muito constrangedoras. _

_Ele juntava cinco ou seis páginas de bom material inusitado e imprimia cerca de cinqüenta cópias. Grampeava e largava aleatoriamente pelos cantos do colégio. Banheiros. Vestiários. Na pista de atletismo. _

"_Nunca no mesmo lugar", ele me revelou. Achava legal as pessoas acharem o jornal por acaso, feito de itens com os quais ele topou... por acaso. _

_E adivinhem! O meu poema? Ele roubou. _

Pego um guardanapo e passo o papel áspero nos olhos.

_Toda semana, após nosso grupo de poesia, Suigetsu e eu sentávamos nos degraus da biblioteca e conversávamos. Na primeira semana, simplesmente demos risada dos poemas que os outros haviam escrito e lido. Rimos do modo como eram todos tão depressivos. _

"_Esse negócio não era pra fazer a gente feliz?", ele perguntou. Parece que havia se inscrito pelo mesmo motivo que eu. _

Olho para cima. O homem atrás do balcão puxa um saco de lixo pesado para fora. Está na hora de fechar.

― Pode me dar um copo de água? ― peço.

_Depois da segunda semana de aula, sentamos nos mesmo degraus da biblioteca e lemos alguns de nossos poemas um para o outro. Poemas que havíamos escrito em diferentes momentos da vida. _

Ele olha para os meus olhos, para o meu rosto esfolado pelo guardanapo.

_Eram todos poemas felizes. Poemas sobre amar a vida. Poemas que nunca leríamos para aquele grupo de poetas tristes, amantes da depressão. _

_E fazíamos algo que os poetas nunca fazem: nós explicávamos. Verso por verso. _

_Na terceira semana, decidimos nos arriscar ao máximo e trocamos nossos cadernos de poesia inteiros._

Ele empurra um copo de água gelada na minha frente. Exceto por esse copo e pelo porta guardanapos, o balcão está vazio.

_Puxa! Foi preciso muita coragem para fazer isso. Para mim, sem dúvida nenhuma. Acho que para você também, Suigetsu. E, durante duas horas, ao cair da tarde, ficamos sentados naqueles degraus de concreto virando páginas._

_A caligrafia dele é horrível, por isso demorei mais para ler todos os poemas. Mas eram incríveis. Muito mais profundos que qualquer um dos meus. _

_O caderno dele tinha poesia de verdade. Poesia profissional. E, um dia, eu tenho certeza que a garotada vai analisar seus poemas em um livro didático. _

Toco o copo gelado, envolvendo-o com os dedos.

_É claro que eu não tinha idéia do que seus poemas queriam dizer. Não exatamente. Mas eu sentia as emoções com precisão. Eram absolutamente lindos. E quase tive vergonha do que ele deveria estar pensando enquanto percorria meu caderno. Porque, lendo o dele, percebi como eu tinha dedicado tão pouco tempo ao meu. Eu deveria ter dedicado tempo para escolher palavras melhores. Palavras mais emotivas. _

_Mesmo assim, um dos meus poemas o cativou. E ele quis saber mais a respeito dele... por exemplo, quando eu tinha escrito. _

_Mas não contei. _

Não bebo a água. Observo uma única gora escorrer pelo corpo e bater no meu dedo.

_Eu escrevi esse poema no mesmo dia em que um grupo de adolescentes ficou com raiva de uma pessoa por ela ter tido a cara de pau de pedir ajuda porque pensava em suicídio. Lembram por que eles ficaram chateados? Porque a pessoa que escreveu o bilhete, quem quer que tivesse sido, não se identificou. _

_Quanta falta de sensibilidade. _

O bilhete era anônimo. Assim como o poema que apareceu no Lost-N-Found_. _

_Então, Suigetsu quis saber porque eu tinha escrito o poema. _

_Nesse caso, em particular, eu lhe disse que os versos deveriam falar por si só. Lógico que eu estava interessada em saber o que ele achava que o poema significava. _

_Na superfície, ele disse, o poema era sobre aceitação ― aceitação por parte da minha mãe. No entanto, mais do que isso, eu desejava a aprovação dela. E eu queria que certas pessoas ― nesse caso, um garoto ― parassem de me ignorar. _

Um garoto?

Na base do copo, a água cria uma delicada sucção que, quando puxo, se desprende. Tomo um gole pequeno e deixo um pedacinho de gelo escorregar dentro da boca.

_Perguntei se ele achava que o poema queria dizer algo mais profundo. _

Seguro o gelo na língua. Ela começa a formigar, mas eu quero que ele derreta aí.

_Em parte, estava brincando. Achei que ele tinha decifrado meu poema com exatidão. Mas gostaria de saber o que um professor poderia querer que seus alunos descobrissem. Porque os professores sempre vão longe demais nesses casos. Mas você descobriu, Suigetsu. Descobriu o significado oculto. Descobriu o que nem mesmo eu conseguira descobrir no meu próprio poema. _

_O poema não era sobre minha mãe, você disse. Nem sobre um garoto. Era sobre mim. Eu estava escrevendo uma carta para mim mesma... escondida dentro de um poema. _

_Eu me retraí quando você disse isso. Fiquei na defensiva... até senti raiva. Mas você estava certo. E me senti assustada e entristecida pelas minhas próprias palavras. _

_Você falou que eu tinha escrito o poema por ter medo de lidar comigo mesma. E usara minha mãe como desculpa, acusando-a de não me dar valor, nem me aceitar, quando deveria estar dizendo essas coisas diante de um espelho. "E o garoto?", perguntei. "O que ele representa?"_

Sou eu. Ai, meu Deus. Sou eu. Sei disso agora.

Tapo os ouvidos. Não para bloquear qualquer ruído externo. A lanchonete está quase em completo silêncio. Quero sentir suas palavras, cada uma delas, no momento que estão sendo ditas.

_Enquanto eu esperava a resposta, vasculhei minha mochila procurando lenços de papel. Eu sabia que podia chorar a qualquer momento._

_Você falou que nenhum garoto estava me ignorando mais do que eu ignorava a mim mesma. Pelo menos era isso que você achava que o poema queria dizer. E foi por isso que você me perguntou sobre ele. Você sentiu que ele ia muito mais fundo do que você mesmo conseguiria decifrar. _

_Pois bem, Suigetsu, você estava certo. Ele ia muito, muito mais fundo do que isso. E, se você tinha percebido ― se era isso que você pensava ―, então por que roubou o meu caderno? Por que publicou meu poema, o poema que você mesmo chamou de "assustador" no Lost-N-Found? Por que deixou que outras pessoas lessem? _

E o dissecassem. E zombassem dele.

_Aquele poema nunca foi perdido, Suigetsu. E você nunca o encontrou, por isso ele não pertencia ao seu jornal. Mas foi exatamente no seu jornal que as outras pessoas o encontraram. Foi onde os professores toparam com ele, justamente no momento em que discutiriam poesia. Foi quando salas de aula, repletas de alunos, retalharam meu poema em busca de seu significado. _

Na nossa classe ninguém acertou. Não chegamos nem perto. Naquele momento, porém, todo mundo imaginou estar certo. Até o Sr. Hatake.

_Vocês sabem o que o Sr. Hatake disse, antes de distribuir o meu poema? Ele disse que ler um poema de um aluno desconhecido na nossa escola era o mesmo que ler um poema clássico de um poeta falecido. É isso mesmo: um poeta falecido. Porque não poderíamos perguntar a nenhum dos dois sobre o seu verdadeiro significado. Aí o Sr. Hatake fez uma pausa, esperando que alguém confessasse ter escrito aquilo. Mas, como vocês acompanharam, isso jamais aconteceu. _

_Então, agora, vocês sabem. E para aqueles que precisam refrescar a memória, aí vai. "Alma sozinha", de Sakura Haruno. _

_Cruzo com seu olhar _

_você nem me enxerga _

_Você mal responde _

_quando sussurro alô _

_Podia ser minha alma gêmea _

_dois seres de afinidade espiritual _

_Talvez não sejamos nada disso _

_Acho que nunca saberemos _

_Minha própria mãe você me carregou dentro de si _

_Agora você nada vê além do que estou vestindo _

_As pessoas lhe perguntam como eu vou _

_Você sorri e acena com a cabeça _

_não deixa isto parar por aí _

_Me coloque embaixo do céu de Deus e me conheça _

_não me enxergue apenas com seus olhos _

_Tire essa máscara de carne e osso e _

_me enxergue em minha alma sozinha _

_E, agora, vocês entendem. _

_Então, seus professores me dissecaram corretamente? Estavam certos? Vocês tinham alguma noção de que era eu? Sim, alguns de vocês tinham. O Suigetsu deve ter contado para algumas pessoas, orgulhoso por seu jornal ter entrado para nosso currículo. Mas quando as pessoas me perguntavam, eu me recusava a confirmar ou a negar. O que deixava algumas delas irritadas. _

_Até escreveram paródias do meu poema e as leram para mim com a intenção de me chatear. _

Eu vi isso. Ouvi duas garotas, na aula do Sr. Hatake, recitarem uma versão do poema antes de tocar o sinal.

_Foi tudo tão estúpido e infantil... cruel. _

Eles foram implacáveis, trouxeram novos poemas todos os dias durante uma semana inteira. Sakura fez o que pôde para ignorá-las, fingindo que estava lendo enquanto esperava o Sr. Hatake chegar. Enquanto esperava a aula começar, para ser socorrida.

_Isso não parece nada demais, parece? _

_Não, talvez não para vocês. Mas há muito tempo a escola não era mais um abrigo seguro para mim. E, depois das suas travessuras fotográficas, Kankurou, minha casa também já não era segura. _

_Agora, de uma hora para outra, até meus próprios pensamentos estavam sendo oferecidos numa bandeja para serem ridicularizados. _

Uma vez, na aula do Sr. Hatake, quando aquelas garotas estavam provocando, Sakura olhou para cima. Seu olhar cruzou com o meu só por um instante. Um lampejo. Ela sabia que eu estava a observando. E, embora ninguém mais tivesse visto, virei para o outro lado.

Ela estava sozinha

_Muito legal, Suigetsu. Obrigada. Você é um verdadeiro poeta. _

**Stop.**

Tiro o fone dos ouvidos e os penduro em volta do pescoço.

― Não sei o que está acontecendo com você ― diz o homem do outro lado do balcão ―, mas não vou ficar com seu dinheiro.

Ele sopra dentro de um canudinho e fecha as duas pontas, apertando-o entre os dedos. Balanço a cabeça e enfio a mão no bolso, para pegar a carteira.

― Não, eu vou pagar.

Ele torce o canudinho, apertando-o cada vez mais.

― É sério. Foi só um milk-shake. E, como eu disse, não sei o que está acontecendo e não sei como eu poderia ajudar, mas é óbvio que alguma coisa está dando muito errado na sua vida. Por isso, quero que fique com seu dinheiro.

Seus olhos procuram os meus e sinto que ele está sendo sincero.

Não sei o que dizer. Mesmo se as palavras surgissem, minha garganta está tão apertada que não as deixaria escapar.

Por isso, aceno, pego a mochila e troco a fita enquanto me dirijo para a porta.


	11. Fita 5: Lado A

**Fita 5: Lado A.**

A porta de vidro do Rosie's se fecha atrás de mim e ouço três cadeados serem fechados imediatamente.

Para onde vou agora? Para casa? De volta ao Monet's? Talvez eu possa ir até a biblioteca, no fim das contas. Posso ficar sentado do lado de fora, nos degraus de concreto. Escutando o resto das fitas no escuro.

― Sasuke!

É a voz do Naruto.

Faróis de luz intensa piscam três vezes. O vidro da janela do motorista está abaixado e Naruto acena, me chamando até lá. Puxo o zíper da jaqueta para cima, até o fim, e vou em sua direção. Mas não me debruço sobre a janela do carro. Não tenho vontade de conversar. Não agora.

Naruto e eu nos conhecemos há anos. Muitas vezes fizemos trabalhos de escola juntos e zoamos depois da aula. Nesse tempo todo, nunca tivemos uma conversa mais profunda.

Receio que ele esteja querendo ter uma delas agora. Ficou sentado aqui esse tempo todo. Dentro do carro. Esperando. O que mais poderia ser?

Ele não quer olhar para mim. Estende a mão para ajustar o espelho lateral com o polegar. Fecha os olhos e deixa a cabeça cair para frente.

― Entra, Sasuke.

― Está tudo bem?

Depois de uma breve pausa, ele fez um movimento com a cabeça, assentindo lentamente.

Dou a volta pela frente do carro, abro a porta do passageiro e me sento, deixando um pé do lado de fora, sobre o asfalto. Coloco a mochila, que leva caixa de sapatos da Sakura, no colo.

― Feche a porta ― ele ordena.

― Aonde vamos?

― Está tudo sobre controle, Sasuke. Feche a porta.

Ele gira a manivela e sua janela desliza para cima.

Seu olhar passa do painel para o som, e desse para o volante. Ele não quer me encarar.

O momento em que fecho a porta é como um gatilho de pistola dando partida a uma corrida: ele começa a falar.

― Você é a nona pessoa que preciso seguir, Sasuke.

― O quê? Do que você está falando?

― O segundo jogo de fitas. Sakura não estava blefando. Eu estou com ele.

― Não acredito.

Cubro o rosto com as mãos. Aquele latejamento atrás da sobrancelha está de volta. Pressiono meu rosto com a base da mão. Com força.

― Está tudo bem ― ele tenta me acalmar.

Não consigo olhar para o Naruto. O que será que ele sabe? Algo a meu respeito? O que será que ele ouviu?

― O que está tudo bem?

― O que você estava escutando lá dentro?

― O quê?

― Qual fita?

Posso tentar negar tudo, fingindo não ter a menor idéia do que ele está falando. Ou posso sair do carro e ir embora. Mas ele sabe de alguma coisa.

― Está tudo bem, Sasuke. Na boa. Qual fita?

Com os olhos ainda fechados, pressiono os nós dos dedos contra a minha testa.

― A do Suigetsu. O poema. ― Digo e olho para ele.

Ele encosta a cabeça no banco, de olhos fechados.

― O que foi? ― Quero saber.

Nenhuma resposta.

― Por que ela deu as fitas para você?

Ele toca o chaveiro pendurado na ignição.

― Posso dirigir enquanto você escuta a próxima fita?

― Me conta, por que ela deu as fitas para você?

― Eu conto. Desde que você escute a próxima fita agora.

― Por quê?

― Sasuke, eu não estou brincando. Escute a fita.

― Então responda.

― Porque é sobre você, Sasuke. ― Ele solta as chaves. ― A próxima fita é sobre você.

Nada.

Meu coração não dá nenhum pulo. Meus olhos não piscam. Eu não respiro.

E aí.

Jogo o braço para o lado, com o cotovelo apoiado no assento. Dou uma pancada violenta na porta e sinto vontade de bater com a cabeça na janela. Em vez disso, bato com ela no encosto do banco.

Naruto coloca a mão no meu ombro.

― Escuta a fita, e não tenta sair do carro ― ele avisa.

Ele dá a partida.

Com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, viro para encará-lo. Ele mantém o olhar fixo à frente.

Abro a portinhola do walkman e retiro a fita. A quinta fita. Um número nove em azul escuro, no canto. A minha fita. Eu sou o número nove.

Coloco a fita de volta no walkman e, segurando o aparelho com as mãos, fecho-o como se fosse um livro.

Naruto engata a marcha e sai pelo estacionamento vazio em direção à rua.

Sem olhar, passo o polegar em cima do walkman, tateando a tecla que introduz a historia.

**Play.**

_Romeu, oh, Romeu. Onde estás, Romeu? _

A minha história. A minha fita. É assim que ela começa.

_Boa pergunta, Julieta. E bem que eu gostaria de saber a resposta. _

Naruto ainda tenta me acalmar, gritando por cima do som do carro em movimento.

― Sasuke, está tudo bem!

_Para ser totalmente sincera, nunca houve um momento em que eu disse para mim mesma: Sasuke Uchiha... ele é o cara. _

Só de ouvir o meu nome minha dor de cabeça duplica. Sinto meu coração se retorcer em agonia.

_Nem mesmo imagino quando eu comecei a conhecer o verdadeiro Sasuke Uchiha ao longo dos anos. A maior parte do que eu sabia era informação de terceiros. E é por isso que eu queria conhecer o cara melhor. Porque tudo que eu ouvia ― tudo mesmo! ― era bom. _

_Kristen Rennert, por exemplo. Ela sempre se veste de preto. Calças pretas. Sapatos pretos. Camisa preta. Se uma jaqueta for a única coisa preta que ela estiver usando, ela não vai tirá-la o dia inteiro. Na próxima vez que a virem, vocês vão reparar nisso. E, aí, não vai conseguir deixar de notar esse detalhe nunca mais. _

_Steve Oliver. Quando ele levanta a mão para dizer algo, ou fazer uma pergunta,sempre começa com "tudo bem". _

"_Sr. Oliver?"_

"_Tudo bem, se Thomas Jefferson possuía escravos..." _

"_Sr. Oliver?" _

"_Tudo bem, minha conta de 76,1225." _

"_Sr. Oliver?"_

"_Tudo bem, posso sair um pouco da aula?" _

_É serio. Todas as vezes. E agora vocês vão reparar nisso também... todas as vezes. _

Sim. Eu já reparei nisso, Sakura. Mas vamos logo ao que interessa. Por favor.

_Escutar os outros falarem sobre o Sasuke virou uma distração parecida. E, como disse, eu não o conhecia muito bem, mas minhas orelhas ficavam em pé sempre que eu ouvia o nome dele. Acho que eu queria ouvir alguma coisa ― qualquer coisa ― picante. Não porque quisesse espalhar a fofoca. Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que alguém pudesse ser tão gente fina assim. _

Dou uma olhada para Naruto e reviro os olhos. Mas ele está dirigindo, olhando para frente.

_Se ele fosse tão gente boa assim... maravilha. Sensacional! Mas aquilo se tornou um joguinho particular para mim. Quanto tempo eu ia passar sem escutar nada, a não ser coisas legais, sobre Sasuke Uchiha? _

_Quando alguém tem uma imagem excepcional, as outras pessoas só estão à espreita para acabar com ela. Estão só esperando aquele defeito fatal aparecer. _

_Não no caso de Sasuke. _

Olho de novo para Naruto. Desta vez, ele fez uma careta irônica.

_Espero que esta fita não faça vocês saírem correndo para desenterrar aquele segredo profundo, escuro e sujo, que ele tem... pode apostar que ele tem. Pelo menos um ou dois, certo? _

Eu tenho alguns.

_Mas, espera aí, não é isso que você está fazendo, Sakura? Está apresentando o cara como se ele fosse o Sr. Perfeição só para derrubar ele depois! Você Sakura Haruno, era a pessoa à espreita. Esperando para encontrar um defeito. E você encontrou. Agora, não agüenta mais esperar para contar para todo mundo e arruinar a imagem dele. _

_E eu respondo... não. _

Meu peito relaxa, soltando o ar que eu nem sabia que estava segurando.

_E espero que não fiquem decepcionados. Espero que não estejam escutando essas fitas e salivando por alguma fofoca. Espero que essas fitas signifiquem mais do que isso para vocês. _

_Sasuke, querido, seu nome não pertence a essa lista. _

Encosto a cabeça na janela e fecho os olhos, me concentrando na sensação que o contato com o vidro frio me traz. Talvez, se escutar as palavras, e continuar concentrado no frio, eu consiga me segurar.

_Você não pertence a essa lista do mesmo jeito que os outros. Mas você precisa estar aqui, para eu contar minha historia. Para contá-la de maneira mais completa. _

**Pause**.

― Por que sou obrigado a ouvir isso? ― explodo. ― Por que ela simplesmente não pulou o meu nome, se não pertenço a essa lista?

Naruto continua dirigindo. Quando olha para outro lugar, além do ponto que está diretamente à sua frente, é apenas por um breve instante, pelo retrovisor.

― Eu seria muito mais feliz se nunca estivesse escutado isso ― digo.

Naruto fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

― Não. Você ficaria maluco se soubesse o que aconteceu com ela.

Olho fixamente através do pára-brisa, para as faixas brancas brilhando à luz dos faróis. E sei que ele esta certo.

― Além disso, acho que ela queria que você soubesse.

Talvez, eu penso. Mas por quê?

― Aonde vamos?

Ele não responde.

**Play.**

_Tem, sim, algumas lacunas importantes na minha história. Algumas partes, porque eu simplesmente não descobri como contar. Ou que eu não conseguiria dizer em voz alta. Acontecimentos com os quais não sei como lidar... com os quais nunca saberei como lidar. E, se eu nunca tiver que contá-los em voz alta, então, nunca terei de pensar sobre eles e tudo que eles implicam. _

_Será que isso diminui algumas das histórias de vocês? Suas historias seriam menos insignificantes porque não estou contando tudo? _

_Não. _

_Na verdade, isso amplifica as histórias. _

_Vocês não sabem o que eu estava passando no resto da minha vida. Em casa. Nem mesmo na escola. Não sabem o que se passo na vida de ninguém, a não ser na de vocês. E quando estragam uma parte da vida de uma pessoa, não estão estragando apenas aquela parte. Infelizmente, não dá para ser tão preciso ou seletivo. Quando você estraga parte da vida de alguém, você estraga a vida toda dessa pessoa. _

_Tudo... é afetado. _

_As próximas histórias baseiam-se em torno de uma noite. _

A festa_. _

_Concentram-se em torno da nossa noite, Sasuke. E você sabe o que eu quero dizer com a nossa noite, porque, ao longo desses anos que freqüentamos a mesma escola e trabalhamos juntos no cinema, houve apenas uma noite em que nos aproximamos. _

_Em que realmente nos conhecemos. _

_Essa noite arrasta muitos de vocês para essa noite também... Um de vocês, inclusive, pela segunda vez. Uma noite ao acaso, que ninguém pode apagar. _

Eu odeio aquela noite. Antes mesmo dessas fitas, eu já odiava. Naquela noite, eu corri para contar a uma senhora de idade que o marido dela estava bem. Que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas eu estava mentindo. Porque, enquanto eu corria para confortá-la, o outro motorista estava morrendo.

E o homem, quando chegou em casa e encontrou a esposa, também sabia disso.

_Espero que ninguém mais, além de vocês que estão na lista, ouça as fitas, para que as mudanças que elas possam gerar na vida de vocês sejam inteiramente de sua responsabilidade. _

_É claro que, se as fitas vierem a público, vocês terão de lidar com as conseqüências totalmente fora de controle. Por isso, eu espero que estejam passando as fitas adiante. Mesmo_.

Dou uma olhada no Naruto. Será que ele realmente faria isso? Será que conseguiria? Entregaria as fitas para alguém que não estava na lista? Quem?

_Para alguns de vocês, essas conseqüências eram mínimas. Vergonha. Ou constrangimento. Mas, para outros, é difícil dizer. Perder o emprego? Ir para a cadeia? Vamos manter isso entre nós, certo? _

_Então, Sasuke, nem era pra eu estar naquela festa. Eu fui convidada, mas não era para eu estar lá. Minhas notas vinham caindo bem rapidamente. Meus pais pediam aos professores relatórios sobre meu progresso toda a semana. E, quando nenhum dos relatórios trouxe alguma melhora, eu fui presa. _

_Isso significa ter apenas uma hora para chegar em casa depois da escola. Uma hora era o único tempo livre que eu teria até conseguir melhorar minhas notas. _

Paramos em um semáforo. Mesmo assim, o Naruto mantém o olhar fixo à frente. Será que não quer me ver chorar? Ele não precisa se preocupar. Não vou fazer isso. Não agora.

_Durante um dos meus momentos dedicados a ouvir fofocas sobre Sasuke Uchiha, descobri que ele estaria na festa. _

_O quê? Sasuke Uchiha numa festa? Algo inédito!_

Eu estudo nos fins de semana. Na maioria das matérias, temos provas na segunda- feira. Não é minha culpa.

_Foi a primeira coisa em que pensei, e foi também o que as pessoas a minha volta comentaram. Ninguém conseguia entender por que você não era visto em festas. É claro que o pessoal tinha todo tipo de teoria. Mas adivinha só! Você acertou. Nenhuma delas era ruim. _

Dá um tempo.

_Como vocês sabem, já que Kankurou não é alto o suficiente para espiar numa janela que está no segundo andar, sair de fininho do meu quarto não era nada difícil. E, naquela noite, eu precisava fazer isso. Mas não tirem conclusões precipitadas. Eu já tinha saído escondida de casa antes daquela noite duas vezes. _

_Ta, três vezes. Talvez quatro. No máximo. _

_Para aqueles que não sabem de qual festa estou falando, tem uma estrela vermelha no mapa. Uma estrela bem grande, totalmente pintada de vermelho. C-6. Cottonwood, 512. _

Será que é onde estamos indo?

_Aaaah... então agora vocês sabem. Alguns de vocês sabem exatamente onde se encaixam. Mas terão de esperar até seu nome aparecer para ouvir o que eu tenho para contar. Para ouvir quanto eu vou contar. _

_Naquela noite, eu decidi que caminhar até a festa seria agradável. Relaxante. Tinha chovido muito durante a semana e me lembro que as nuvens ainda pairavam baixas e pesadas. O ar também estava quentinho para àquela hora. De longe, meu clima favorito_.

O meu também.

_Magia pura. _

_É engraçado. Passando pelas casas a pé, a caminho da festa, tive a sensação que a vida continha muitas possibilidades. Possibilidades ilimitadas. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, senti esperança_.

Eu também senti. Eu me forcei a sair de casa e ir àquela festa. Eu estava pronto para que algo novo acontecesse. Algo empolgante.

_Esperança? Bem, acho que interpretei mal as coisas_.

Teria ido, sim. Mesmo que o resultado permanecesse igual.

_Vesti uma saia preta, com uma malha de capuz da mesma cor. E, a caminho de lá, fiz um desvio de três quadras, até minha casa antiga, aquela em que havia morado quando nos mudamos para a cidade. A primeira estrela vermelha do primeiro lado da primeira fita. A luz na entrada da casa estava acesa e, dentro da garagem, tinha um carro com o motor ligado. _

_Mas a porta da garagem estava fechada. _

Será que sou o único que sabe disso? Será que mais ninguém sabe que esse é o lugar onde ele morava? O homem do acidente. O homem cujo carro matou um aluno da nossa escola.

_Parei de andar e, durante um tempo que me pareceram durar vários minutos, fiquei só observando de longe. Hipnotizada. Outra família na minha casa. Não tinha idéia de quem eles eram, nem de como eram ― como era a vida deles. _

_A porta começou a subir e, iluminada pelo brilho vermelho dos faróis traseiros, a silhueta de um homem terminou de empurrá-la até em cima. Ele entrou no carro, desceu de ré a rampa da garagem e partiu. _

_Porque ele não parou, nem me perguntou a razão de eu estar ali, olhando fixamente para sua casa, eu não sei. Talvez ele tenha pensado que eu estava esperando ele desaparecer antes de seguir meu caminho alegre e saltitante. _

_Mas, qualquer que tenha sido o motivo, aquilo me deu a noção do absurdo da situação toda. Duas pessoas ― eu e ele ―, uma casa. O homem saiu guiando, sem a menor idéia de sua ligação comigo, a garota na calçada. E, por alguma razão, naquele momento, senti o ar pesado. Carregado de solidão. E aquilo permaneceu comigo o resto da noite. _

_Até os melhores momentos da noite foram afetados por esse incidente isolado ― esse não incidente ―, diante da minha antiga casa e a falta de interesse dele por mim foi como um lembrete. Mesmo que eu tivesse uma historia naquele lugar, não importava. Não dava para voltar atrás, para o jeito que as coisas eram. Do jeito que você pensava que elas eram. _

_Tudo que agente realmente possui... é o agora._

Nós que estávamos na fita também não podemos voltar atrás. Nunca poderemos não encontrar um pacote na porta de casa. Ou na nossa caixa de correio. A partir daquele momento, nos tornamos diferentes.

_O que explica minha reação exagerada, Sasuke. E é por isso que você receberá essas fitas. Para explicar. Para dizer que sinto muito. _

Será que ela se lembra? Será que se lembra que eu pedi desculpas naquela noite? Será por isso que ela está pedindo desculpas para mim?

_A festa já rolava a toda quando eu cheguei lá. A maioria das pessoas, diferente de mim, não teve que esperar os pais caírem no sono. _

_A galera de sempre estava reunida na porta da frente da festa, bêbados além da conta, cumprimentando todo mundo com o copo de cerveja erguido no ar. Eu achava que Sakura fosse um nome difícil de falar enrolando a língua, mas aqueles caras conseguiam fazer isso numa boa, metade deles ficou repetindo meu nome, tentando pronunciá-lo corretamente, enquanto a outra metade gargalhava. _

_Eles eram inofensivos. Bêbados divertidos compõem um ingrediente simpático em qualquer festa. Não procuram briga. Nem querem faturar ninguém. Querem apenas ficar bêbados e dar risada. _

Eu me lembro desses caras. Era como se fossem os mascotes da festa. "Sasuke! Quiquicê ta fazendo aqui? Bah-há-há-há!"

_A música estava alta e ninguém dançava. Poderia ser uma festa qualquer exceto por um detalhe. _

_Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Tenho certeza que você ouviu muitos comentários sarcásticos ao entrar lá, mas na hora em que eu cheguei, para todas as pessoas, você era apenas um elemento da festa. Só que, diferente de para todas as outras pessoas, você era o único motivo de eu ter ido lá. _

_Com tudo que estava passando na minha vida ― e na minha cabeça ―, eu queria conversar com você. Conversar pra valer. Apenas uma vez. Uma chance que a gente nunca parecia ter na escola. Nem no trabalho. Uma chance de perguntar: quem é você? _

Não tínhamos tido essa chance porque eu tinha medo. Medo de não ter chance com você.

Era isso que eu pensava. E, para mim, estava tudo bem desse jeito. E se eu conhecesse você e você acabasse sendo exatamente como diziam? E se não fosse a pessoa que eu esperava?

Isso, mais do que tudo, me magoaria muito.

_E, quando eu estava ali parada na cozinha, na fila para que enchessem meu copo pela primeira vez, você chegou por trás de mim. _

"_Sakura Haruno", você disse, e eu me virei na sua direção. "Sakura... oi." _

Quando ela chegou na festa, quando ela passou pela porta da frente, me pegou desprevenido. E eu, como um doido, atravessei a cozinha correndo, até os fundos da casa.

Era cedo demais, eu repetia para mim mesmo. Eu tinha ido à festa dizendo a mim mesmo que, se Sakura Haruno aparecesse, eu ia conversar com ela. Estava na hora. Não importa quem estivesse por lá, eu ia manter meus olhos focados nela e iríamos conversar.

Aí, ela entrou, e eu pirei.

_Eu não conseguia acreditar. De repente, saído do nada, lá estava você. _

Não, não foi de repente. Primeiro eu fiquei rodando pelo quintal, me xingando por ser um garotinho assustado. Depois, saí, inteiramente decidido a voltar a pé para casa.

Mas, na calçada, bati em mim mesmo mais um pouco. Aí, andei de volta até a porta da frente. Os bêbados me cumprimentaram novamente e fui direto até você.

Foi tudo, menos de repente.

"_Não sei por que, mas acho que precisamos conversar", você disse. _

E foi preciso toda coragem do mundo para levar esse papo adiante. Coragem e dois copos de cerveja.

_E eu concordei, com um sorriso que era provavelmente o mais bobo do mundo estampado no rosto. _

Não. O mais lindo.

_Reparei no batente da porta atrás de você, que dava para a cozinha. Tinha uma série de marcas a lápis de cor e caneta nele, registrando a rapidez com que as crianças da casa estavam crescendo. E me lembrei de ver minha mãe apagar essas marcas da porta da nossa antiga cozinha, se preparando para vender a casa, para nos mudarmos para cá. _

Eu notei. Vi algo na sua expressão quando olhou por cima do meu ombro.

_De qualquer maneira, você viu que meu copo estava vazio, derramou metade da sua bebida dentro dele e perguntou se aquele seria um bom momento para agente conversar. _

_Por favor, não tirem conclusões precipitadas, pessoal. Dá, sim, a impressão de que o cara estava na maior malandragem, querendo embebedar a garota, mas não era nada disso. Não foi o que me pareceu. _

Não foi mesmo. Ninguém vai acreditar, mas é verdade.

_Porque, se esse fosse o caso, ele teria me incentivado a encher o copo inteiro. _

_Fomos para a sala de estar, onde uma ponta do sofá estava ocupada. _

Por TenTen Yamashita e Neji Hyuuga.

_Mas havia bastante espaço na outra ponta, e nos sentamos. Qual foi a primeira coisa que fizemos? Colocamos os copos de lado e começamos a conversar. Assim... mesmo... desse jeito. _

Ela devia saber que eram eles. TenTen e Neji. Mas não disse os nomes. O primeiro garoto que ela beijou ficando com a garota que lhe agrediu no Monet's. Era como se ela não pudesse escapar do passado.

_Tudo o que eu podia esperar de melhor estava acontecendo. As perguntas eram íntimas, como se estivéssemos tirando o atraso do tempo que havíamos deixado passar. Nenhuma pergunta, porém, parecia evasiva_.

A voz dela, como se isso fosse fisicamente possível, sai dos fones dando uma sensação de calor. Coloco as mãos em concha sobre os ouvidos, para não deixar as palavras escaparem.

_E elas não eram evasivas. Porque eu queria que você me conhecesse. _

Foi maravilhoso. Eu não conseguia acreditar que Sakura e eu estávamos finalmente conversando. Pra valer. E eu não queria que aquilo acabasse.

Eu adorei conversar com você, Sakura.

_Parecia que você podia me conhecer. Parecia que você conseguia entender tudo que eu contava. E, quanto mais falávamos, mais eu sabia porque. As mesmas coisas nos empolgavam. As mesmas coisas nos interessavam. _

Você poderia ter me contado qualquer coisa, Sakura. Naquela noite não havia nenhum limite. Eu teria permanecido ali até você se abrir de vez e botar tudo pra fora, mas você não fez isso.

_Eu queria contar tudo pra você. E isso machucava, porque algumas coisas eram assustadoras demais. Algumas coisas nem eu entendia. Como poderia contar a alguém ― alguém que eu estava conversando pra valer, pela primeira vez ― tudo o que eu estava pensando? _

_Eu não conseguia. Era cedo demais. _

Mas não era não.

_Ou, talvez, fosse tarde demais. _

Mas você esta me contando agora. Por que esperou até agora?

As palavras dela não estão mais calorosas. Talvez ela quisesse que eu escutasse dessa forma, mas, em vez disso, elas estão clamando. Na minha mente. No meu coração.

_Sasuke, você ficava falando que sabia que as coisas rolariam facilmente entre nós. Você sentia isso há muito tempo, você disse. Você sentia que agente ia se dar muito bem. Que a gente tinha uma conexão. _

_Mas como? Você jamais explicou isso. Como você poderia saber? Porque eu sabia o que as pessoas diziam a meu respeito. Eu ouvia todos os boatos e mentiras que sempre farão parte de mim. _

Eu sabia que não era verdade, Sakura. Quer dizer, eu esperava que não fosse verdade. Mas tinha medo demais para tentar descobrir.

_Eu estava dilacerada. Se apenas tivesse conversado com você antes. Nós poderíamos ter sido... nós poderíamos... sei lá. Mas as coisas tinham ido longe demais naquela altura. Eu estava decidida. Não sobre acabar com a minha vida. Ainda não. Estava decidida a deixar a vida rolar superficialmente, até terminar o colégio. Decidida a jamais me aproximar de alguém. Esse era meu plano. Me formar e ir embora. _

_Mas, aí, eu fui a uma festa. Fui a uma festa para encontrar você. _

_Por que fiz isso? Para me fazer sofrer? Por que era isso que eu estava fazendo: me odiando por ter esperado tanto. Me odiando por que não era justo fazer isso com você. _

A única coisa injusta são essas fitas, Sakura, porque eu estava ali por você. Nós estávamos ê poderia ter dito qualquer coisa. Eu teria escutado absolutamente qualquer coisa.

_O casal sentado ao nosso lado no sofá, a garota estava bêbada e gargalhando, e esbarrando em mim com freqüência. Uma coisa engraçada no começo, mas foi perdendo a graça rapidinho_.

Por que Sakura não diz o nome dela?

_Comecei a achar que talvez ela não estivesse tão bêbada assim. Talvez fosse tudo um show para o cara que ela estava conversando... só momentos que eles estavam, de fato, conversando. Talvez ela quisesse o sofá inteiro só pra ela e seu ficante. _

_Por isso, Sasuke e eu saímos dali. _

_Circulamos pela festa, gritando acima da musica em qualquer ambiente que fossemos. Até que acabei conseguindo, com sucesso, mudar o ruma da conversa. Chega de assuntos grandiosos e pesados. Nós precisávamos sair. Mas aonde quer que a gente fosse estava barulhento demais para escutar o que falávamos. _

_Por isso, fomos parar na porta de um quarto vazio_.

Lembro de tudo que aconteceu em seguida. Lembro perfeitamente. Mas como será que ela lembra?

_Enquanto ficamos parados ali, encostados no batente da porta, com as bebidas na mão, não conseguimos parar de rir. _

_E, ainda assim, a solidão com que eu entrara na festa voltou correndo. _

_Eu não estava sozinha. Eu sabia disso. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu estava me conectando ― estava conectada ― a outra pessoa. Como poderia estar sozinha? _

Você não estava, Sakura. Eu estava lá.

_Porque eu queria estar. É só isso que eu posso dizer. É a única coisa que faz sentido pra mim. Quantas vezes eu tinha permitido a mim mesma me abrir para alguém, para depois a pessoa jogar isso na minha cara? _

_Tudo parecia correr bem, mas eu sabia que a situação tinha potencial para se tornar horrorosa. Muito, muito mais dolorosa do que das outras vezes. _

Isso não ia acontecer de jeito nenhum.

_Lá estava você, então, permitindo que eu me aproximasse. E quando não conseguia fazer isso, quando puxei a conversa para assuntos mais leves, você me fez rir. E você estava hilariante, Sasuke. Você era exatamente o que eu precisava. _

_Por isso, eu te beijei. _

Não. Eu te beijei, Sakura.

_Um beijo longo e lindo_.

_E o que foi que você disse, quando a gente parou, para recuperar o fôlego? Com um sorrisinho tão gracioso, de menino, você perguntou: _

"_Por que você parou?"_

Está certo. Você me beijou.

_Eu respondi: _

"_Você é tão bobo!" _

_E nos beijamos mais. _

Tão bobo. É, eu me lembro disso também.

_Até que acabamos fechando a porta e entrando mais para o fundo do quarto. Ficamos de um lado da porta. E o resto da festa, com aquela música alta, agora abafada, ficou do outro._

Inacreditável. Nós estávamos juntos. Era isso que eu ficava pensando o tempo todo. Inacreditável. Tive de me concentrar muito para impedir que essa palavra escapasse da minha boca.

_Alguns de vocês talvez estejam se perguntando: como nós nunca ouvimos falar disso? Nós sempre descobrimos com quem Sakura ficava. _

Porque eu nunca contei.

_Errado. Vocês pensavam que descobriam. Não estão me escutando? Ou só prestaram atenção à fita que tinha seu nome? Porque eu posso contar nos dedos de uma só mão ― sim, apenas uma ― com quantos caras eu fiquei. Mas vocês provavelmente pensavam que eu precisaria das duas mãos e dos pés, só para começar, certo? _

_O que foi? Não acreditam em mim? Estão chocados? Adivinhem só uma coisa... eu não me importo. A última vez em que eu me importei com o que alguém pensava de mim foi nessa noite. E essa foi a ultima noite. _

Solto meu cinto de segurança e me inclino para frente. Coloquei a mão sobre a boca e a pressionei para não gritar.

Mas eu grito assim mesmo, com o som abafado pela minha palma.

E Naruto continua guiando.

_Agora, se acomodem de modo bem confortável, porque vou contar o que aconteceu naquele quarto entre mim e Sasuke. Estão prontos? _

_Nós nos beijamos. _

_É isso. Nós nos beijamos_.

Olho para o walkman. Está escuro demais para ver as engrenagens por trás da janelinha de plástico, puxando a fita de um lado para o outro, mas preciso focalizar a atenção em alguma coisa, por isso eu tento enxergá-las. E me concentrar no ponto onde as duas engrenagens devem estar é o mais perto que consigo chegar de olhar dentro dos olhos de Sakura enquanto ela conta a minha história.

_Foi maravilhoso, nós dois deitamos ali naquela cama. Uma das mãos dele apoiada no meu quadril. Seu outro braço aninhando minha cabeça como um travesseiro. Meus dois braços o abraçavam, tentando puxá-lo para mais perto. E, por mim, eu queria mais. _

Foi quando eu disse aquilo. Quando cochichei para ela: "Eu sinto muito". Porque eu me sentia, por dentro, tão feliz e tão triste ao mesmo tempo. Triste porque eu tinha demorado tanto para chegar ali. Feliz por termos chegado ali juntos.

_Os beijos pareciam primeiros beijos. Beijos que diziam que eu poderia ter começado de novo, se quisesse. Com ele. _

_Mas começar de novo depois do quê? _

_E foi aí que eu me lembrei de você, Neji. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, pensei em nosso primeiro beijo. Meu primeiro beijo de verdade. Lembrei de toda a expectativa anterior a ele. Lembrei do seus lábios pressionados contra os meus. _

_E, então, me lembrei de como você arruinou tudo. _

"_Para", eu disse ao Sasuke. _

_E minhas mãos pararam de puxá-lo para mais perto. _

Você empurrou meu peito.

_Dava para você sentir o que estava se passando comigo, Sasuke? Você percebeu? Você deve ter percebido. _

Não. Você escondeu. Você nunca me contou o que estava se passando com você, Sakura.

_Fechei os olhos, apertando-os tanto que doía. Tentando empurrar para longe tudo o que eu via dentro da minha cabeça. O que eu via era todo mundo desta lista... e mais gente ainda. Todo mundo até aquela noite. Todo mundo que tinha me deixado tão intrigada com a reputação do Sasuke ― sua reputação ―, que era tão diferente da minha_.

Não, nós éramos iguais.

_Não consegui evitar. O que todo mundo pensava de mim estava fora do meu controle. _

_Sasuke, a sua reputação era merecida. Mas a minha... a minha não era. E lá estava eu, com você. Acrescentado mais um cara a minha reputação. _

Não era nada disso. Para quem eu iria contar, Sakura?

"_Para", repeti. _

_Dessa vez, coloquei as mãos no seu peito e empurrei você para longe. Virei de lado, enterrando meu rosto no travesseiro. _

_Você começou a falar, mas fiz você parar. Pedi que fosse embora. Você começou a falar novamente e gritei. Gritei dentro do travesseiro. _

_E, aí, você parou. Você me ouviu. _

_O colchão se movimentou quando você se levantou para sair da cama. Você demorou uma eternidade para ir embora, para perceber que eu estava falando sério. _

Estava esperando que você me mandasse parar de novo. Parar de ir embora.

_Mesmo com os olhos ainda fechados, enterrados no travesseiro, a luz se alterou quando você finalmente abriu a porta. Ela ficou mais forte. Aí, enfraqueceu de novo... e você tinha ido. _

Por que obedeci? Por que deixei você ali? Ela precisava de mim e eu sabia disso.

Eu estava assustado. Mais uma vez, eu tinha me deixado assustar.

_Escorreguei para fora da cama e caí no chão. Fiquei sentado ali, ao lado da cama, abraçando os joelhos... e chorando. _

_Aqui, Sasuke, é o momento em que termina sua história. _

Mas não devia ter terminado. Eu estava ali por sua causa, por você, Sakura. Você poderia ter tentado se abrir, mas não fez isso. Foi sua escolha. Você teve escolha e me empurrou para longe. Eu teria ajudado. Eu queria ajudar.

_Você saiu do quarto e nunca mais nos falamos. _

Você estava decidida. Não importa o que você diga, estava decidida.

_Nos corredores do colégio, você tentou cruzar seu olhar com o meu, mas eu sempre desviava. Porque, naquela noite, quando cheguei em casa, arranquei uma folha do meu caderno e escrevi um nome atrás do outro. Os nomes que passaram na minha cabeça quando parei de te beijar. _

_Havia tantos nomes, Sasuke. Três dúzias, pelo menos. _

_Primeiro desenhei um circulo em torno do seu nome, Neji. E tracei uma linha entre você e Kiba. Desenhei um círculo em torno do Kiba e tracei uma linha até TenTen, deixando de lado os nomes que não se interligavam ― que se encontravam ali apenas por acaso ― ,incidentes isolados. _

_Minha raiva e minha frustração em relação a todos vocês viraram lágrimas, que viraram raiva e ódio toda vez que eu encontrava uma nova conexão. _

_E, aí, cheguei a Sasuke, a razão pela qual tinha ido à festa. Desenhei um circulo em torno do seu nome e tracei uma linha... de volta. De volta a um nome anterior. _

Neji.

_Na verdade, Sasuke, logo depois que você saiu e fechou a porta... essa pessoa abriu a porta de novo. _

Na fita de Neji, a primeira fita, ela disse que o nome dele reapareceria. E ele estava nessa festa. No sofá, com TenTen.

_Mas essa pessoa já recebeu as fitas. Por isso, Sasuke, simplesmente pule-o, quando for passá-las adiante. De maneira indireta ele fez com que um novo nome fosse acrescentado à lista. E é essa a pessoa que deve receber as fitas de você. _

_E, sim, Sasuke... eu também sinto muito. _

**Stop.**

Meus olhos ardem. Não por causa do sal das lágrimas, mas porque não os fechei mais depois que fiquei sabendo que Sakura chorou quando eu saí do quarto.

Cada músculo do meu pescoço queima de vontade de virar para o outro lado. De olhar pela janela, de tirar os olhos do walkman e deixá-los se fixarem no nada. Mas não consigo me mexer, quebrar o efeito das palavras dela.

Naruto desacelera o carro e estaciona perto da guia.

― Você está bem?

É uma rua parecida, mas não é a da festa.

Faço um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

― Você vai ficar bem? ― ele insiste.

Eu me inclino para trás, apoiando a cabeça no encosto, e fecho os olhos.

― Eu sinto falta dela.

― Eu também sinto ― ele confessa.

Quando abro os olhos, a cabeça de Naruto está abaixada. Será que está chorando? Ou, quem sabe, tentando não chorar.

― A questão é que não tinha sentido falta dela até agora ― digo.

Ele encosta no assento e olha para o meu lado.

― Eu não sabia que conclusões tirar daquela noite ― continuei. ― De tudo o que aconteceu. Eu gostava dela à distância, há tanto tempo, mas nunca tinha tido uma oportunidade de contar isso pra ela.

Olho para baixo, para o walkman.

― Tivemos só uma noite e, no final daquela noite, parecia que eu a conhecia menos ainda do que antes. Mas agora eu sei. Sei onde ela estava com a cabeça naquela noite. Agora eu sei o que estava se passando com ela.

Minha voz falha e, ao falhar, deixa vir uma enxurrada de lágrimas.

Naruto não responde. Ele olha para fora, para a rua deserta, me deixando sentado no carro, apenas sentindo falta dela. Sentindo falta dela a cada sopro de ar que inspiro. Sentindo falta dela com um coração que, por si só, se sente tão frio, mas que aquece quando os pensamentos sobre ela fluem através de mim.

Passo a manga da jaqueta embaixo dos olhos. Engasgo, retendo as lágrimas, e dou risada.

― Obrigado por escutar tudo isso. Na próxima, você pode mandar eu parar, numa boa ― eu tento deixar o clima mais leve.

Naruto liga a seta, mira por cima do ombro e nos leva de volta à pista. Não olha para mim.

― Não tem do que me agradecer.

* * *

Ai gente, sempre choro lendo esse capítulo. :/


	12. Fita 5: Lado B

**Fita 5: Lado B.**

A impressão é de que estamos percorrendo a mesma rua, várias vezes, desde que saímos do Rosie's. Como se Naruto estivesse querendo fazer hora.

― Você estava na festa? ― Pergunto.

Naruto olha pela janela e muda de pista.

― Não. Sasuke, eu preciso saber se você vai ficar bem.

É impossível responder. Porque eu não a empurrei para longe.

Não fiz aumentar sua dor, nem fiz nada para magoá-la. Em vez disso, eu a deixei sozinha naquele quarto. A única pessoa que poderia ter sido capaz de se comunicar com ela e salvá-la de si mesma. Para tirá-la do rumo que ela estava tomando, fosse qual fosse.

Eu fiz o que ela pediu e fui embora. Quando deveria ter ficado.

― Ninguém me culpa ― sussurro. Preciso ouvir isso em voz alta. Preciso ouvir as palavras ecoando no ar, não apenas dentro da cabeça. ― Ninguém me culpa.

― Ninguém ― confirma Naruto, ainda com os olhos na pista.

― E você? ― Pergunto.

Nós nos aproximamos de um cruzamento e desaceleramos.

Por um instante com o canto do olho, ele me espia. Ai volta a fixar o olhar em frente.

― Não, eu não culpo você.

― Mas por que você? Por que ela deu para você o outro jogo de fitas?

― Vou levar você até a casa da festa. Vou te contar lá.

― Você não pode me contar agora?

Ele dá um sorriso apagado.

― Estou tentando manter a gente na pista.

**Play.**

_Logo depois que Sasuke foi embora, o casal do sofá entrou no quarto. Na verdade, seria mais preciso dizer que eles tropeçaram dentro do quarto. Lembram-se deles? Eu achei que ela estava se fingindo de bêbada, esbarrando em mim para que nos levantássemos e fossemos embora. Infelizmente, não era teatro. Ela estava chumbada. _

Eu passei por eles no corredor. TenTen estava com um dos braços caído sobre os ombros de Neji. Com o outro, ela tateava a parede, tentando manter o equilíbrio.

_E claro que não os vi entrar, pra dizer a verdade. Eu continuava no chão, com as costas apoiadas do outro lado da cama, e estava escuro. _

Quando saí do quarto, me senti tão frustrado. Tão confuso. Encostei no piano da sala de estar, quase como se precisasse dele para segurar em pé. O que eu deveria fazer? Ficar? Ir embora? Mas aonde eu iria?

_Seu coleguinha do sofá evitou que ela batesse com tudo no criado-mudo. E quando ela rolou para fora da cama... duas vezes, ele a ergueu de volta. Um cara tão legal que riu o mínimo possível. Achei que ele a colocaria debaixo das cobertas e fecharia a porta atrás de si, ao sair. E esse seria o momento perfeito para eu escapar. Final da historia. _

Sakura não foi o meu primeiro beijo. E sim o primeiro que importou; o primeiro beijo em alguém que me importava. E, depois de conversar com ela durante tanto tempo, aquela noite, presumi que era apenas o começo. Algo estava acontecendo entre nós. Algo forte. Eu sentia isso.

_Mas esse não é o final da historia. Porque não daria uma fita muito interessante, daria? E, a essa altura, tenho certeza que vocês já sabiam que não era o fim. _

Mesmo sem decidir para onde ir. Saí da festa.

_Em vez de ir embora, ele começou a beijá-la._

_Sei que alguns de vocês facilmente teriam ficado para aproveitar uma oportunidade voyeurística tão incrível. Um contato imediato de grau sexual. Mesmo que não vissem a cena, poderiam, pelo menos, escutar. _

_Duas coisas, porém, me mantiveram ali embaixo, no chão. Apertando a testa contra os joelhos, percebi o quanto eu tinha bebido naquela noite. E, como já não conseguia me equilibrar tão bem, atravessar o quarto correndo parecia um pouco perigoso. _

_Essa, portanto, é a primeira desculpa. _

_A desculpa número dois é que as coisas pareciam estar chegando ao final ali em cima. Não apenas ela estava bêbada e atrapalhada, como parecia estar completamente inerte. Até onde eu podia ver, não aconteceu nada além de alguns beijos. Beijos que, alias, não pareciam ser recíprocos. _

_Mais uma vez, o cara foi tão legal que não se aproveitou da situação. Ele estava a fim. Tentou, durante um tempão, extrair alguma reação dela. "Você ainda está acordada? Quer que eu te leve ao banheiro? Você vai vomitar?" _

_A garota não esta totalmente inconsciente. Ela gemia e resmungava um pouco. _

_Até que ele ― finalmente ― se tocou de que ela não estava num estado de espírito romântico e provavelmente não estaria por algum tempo. Aí, ele a colocou debaixo das cobertas e disse que viria dar uma olhada dela dali a pouco. Depois, foi embora. _

_Vocês devem estar se perguntando: quem são essas pessoas? Sakura, você esqueceu de contar o nome delas. Eu não esqueci. Se há uma coisa que ainda tenho é memória. _

_O que é péssimo. Se eu esquecesse as coisas de vez em quando, todos nós estaríamos um pouco mais felizes. _

A neblina estava pesada quando saí da festa. Enquanto eu atravessava o bairro a pé, começou a garoar. Aí, veio a chuva. Mas quando comecei a caminhar, era apenas uma névoa densa, deixando tudo meio nebuloso.

_Não, nessa fita aqui, vocês vão ter de esperar para escutar um nome. Se estiverem prestando bem atenção, já dei a vocês essa resposta há muito tempo. _

_Antes de eu dizer o nome dele em voz alta, esse cara precisa fritar um pouco... para lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu naquele quarto. _

_E ele lembra. Eu sei que sim. _

_Eu adoraria ver seu rosto agora. Seus olhos fechados, bem apertados. _

_Os maxilares cerrados. As mãos arrancado os cabelos. _

_E é para ele que eu digo: negue tudo! Vá em frente, negue que eu estava naquele quarto. Negue que eu sei o que você fez. Ou melhor: não o que você fez, mas o que deixou de fazer. Aquilo que você deixou acontecer. Procure argumentos para que sua segunda aparição não seja nesta fita. Deveria ser numa fita posterior. Tem de ser numa fita posterior. _

_Ah, é mesmo? E você gostaria que fosse assim? Uma fita posterior melhoraria as coisas? _

_Não aposte nisso. _

Meu Deus.

O que mais poderia ter dado errado naquela noite?

_Eu sei que ela não era sua namorada, que você mal conversava com ela e, inclusive, mal a conhecia, mas será essa sua melhor desculpa para o que aconteceu a seguir? Ou será sua única desculpa? _

_De uma maneira ou de outra, não há desculpa. _

_Eu me levantei, me equilibrando com uma das mãos apoiada na cama. _

_Seus tênis ― a sombra dos seus tênis ― permaneciam visíveis na luz que entrava por baixo da porta. Porque, quando você saiu daquele quarto, assumiu um posto de sentinela ali fora. Eu tirei a mão da cama e comecei a andar na direção daquele fiapo de luz, sem saber ao certo o que ia lhe dizer quando abrisse a porta. _

_Mas, no meio do caminho, mais um par de tênis surgiu... e eu parei. _

Quando fui embora da festa, sai andando sem rumo. Varias quadras, sem querer ir para casa. Sem querer voltar.

"_Não. Deixa ela descansar."_

_Naquela brevíssima rajada de luz, eu vi o closet de portas semi-abertas. Enquanto isso, seu amigo convencia você a deixá-lo entrar no quarto. _

_Fiquei esperando, com o coração batendo forte, paralisada no meio do caminho. _

_A porta do quarto se abriu novamente. Mas, de novo, você a puxou, fechando-a. E tentou fazer piada da situação. _

"_Confia em mim", você riu. "Ela não vai se mexer. Só vai ficar aí parada." _

_E qual foi a resposta dele? Qual foi? Qual foi o argumento que ele deu para você deixá-lo entrar naquele quarto? Você se lembra? Porque eu me lembro. _

_Era o turno da noite. _

_Ele falou para você que estava trabalhando no turno da noite e tinha que ir embora em poucos minutos. _

_Alguns minutos, era só o que ele precisava com ela. Por isso, relaxa, vai e sai da frente. _

_E isso foi tudo o que ele precisou fazer para você deixá-lo abrir a porta. _

Meu Deus.

_Que coisa patética. _

_Eu não consegui acreditar. E seu amigo também não conseguiu acreditar, porque, quando ele pegou a maçaneta de novo, não entrou correndo. Ficou esperando você protestar. _

_Naquele breve instante ― o instante em que você não disse nada ―, eu cai de joelhos, enjoada, tapando a boca com as mãos. Fui cambaleando em direção ao closet, as lágrimas borrando a luz que vinha do corredor. Desabei para dentro, e uma pilha de roupas abafou a minha queda. _

_Quando a porta do quarto se abriu, fechei o closet. E fechei os olhos, bem apertados. O sangue latejava em meus ouvidos. Eu balançava para frente e para trás, batendo a testa na pilha de roupas. Com o barulho da musica bombando por toda a casa, ninguém me ouviu. _

"_Relaxa, vai." Essas palavras, ele já disse antes. É o que ele sempre diz as pessoas de quem está se aproveitando. Namoradas. Colegas. Seja quem for. _

É Idate. Tem de ser. Idate Morino estava naquele quarto.

_E com a musica, ninguém ouviu ele atravessar o quarto. Subir na cama. As molas do colchão gritarem debaixo do peso dele. Ninguém ouviu nada. _

_E eu poderia ter impedido aquilo. Se eu apenas tivesse falado. Se eu pudesse ver. Se conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa, teria aberto o closet e impedido aquilo. _

_Mas não fiz isso. E não importa qual era a minha desculpa. Minha mente estar em choque não é desculpa. Eu não tenho desculpa. Eu poderia ter impedido aquilo ― final da história. Mas, para impedir aquilo, eu senti que teria de fazer o mundo inteiro parar de girar. Como se as coisas estivessem fora de controle a tanto tempo que qualquer coisa que eu fizesse não teria a menor importância. _

_E não consegui mais suportar todas aquelas emoções. Eu queria que o mundo parasse... acabasse. _

Para Sakura, o mundo acabou mesmo. Mas para TenTen não. Ele continuou. E, ai, Sakura acertou a cara dela com estas fitas.

_Não sei quantas músicas tocaram durante o tempo que permaneci com o rosto enterrado naquelas roupas. O mesmo ritmo emendava uma musica na outra. Depois de um tempo, senti minha garganta toda arranhada. Em carne viva, ardendo inteira. Será que eu estava gritando? _

_De joelhos no chão, eu sentia uma vibração sempre que alguém passava no corredor. E quando ouvi o som de passos no chão do quarto ― várias musicas depois de ele ter entrado ali ―, pressionei as costas contra a parede do closet... esperando. Esperando que as portas do closet fossem arrombadas. Esperando ser arrancada a força do meu esconderijo. E ai? O que ele faria comigo, então? _

O carro do Naruto estaciona. Os pneus da frente raspam a guia. Não sei como chegamos aqui, mas a casa está bem ao lado do carro agora. A mesma porta da frente, pela qual cheguei à festa. A mesma porta por onde saí. E, à esquerda da entrada, janela. Atrás dela, um quarto e um closet com portas sanfonadas, onde Sakura, na noite em que a beijei, desapareceu.

_Mas a luz do corredor vazou para dentro do quarto, para dentro do closet, e os passos dele se afastaram. Aquela coisa tinha acabado._

_Afinal de contas, ele não podia chegar atrasado ao trabalho, não é mesmo? _

_Então, o que aconteceu a seguir? Bem, eu corri para fora do quarto e desci o corredor a toda. E foi ali que eu vi você. Sentado dentro de um quarto, totalmente sozinho. A pessoa em torno da qual gira toda essa fita... Neji Hyuuga. _

Meu estômago se retorce bruscamente a abro a porta do carro com tudo.

_Sentado na beira da cama, com as luzes apagadas, lá estava você. _

_Sentado ali, olhando para o nada. Enquanto eu permanecia no corredor, paralisada, encarando você. _

_Nós havíamos percorrido um longo caminho, Neji. Desde a primeira vez que vi você escorregar no gramado da Kat. Passando pelo meu primeiro beijo no escorregador. Até agora. _

_Primeiro você iniciou uma cadeia de eventos que arruinou minha vida. Agora, estava fazendo o mesmo na vida dela. _

Do lado de fora daquela mesma casa, eu vomito.

Mantenho o corpo curvado, a cabeça suspensa sobre a sarjeta.

_Até que você acabou se virando para o meu lado. A cor do seu rosto... tinha sumido. Sua expressão... vazia. E seus olhos pareciam muito esgotados. _

_Ou era dor, aquilo que eu enxerguei neles? _

― Fiquei ai o tempo que você precisar ― diz Naruto.

"Não se preocupe", eu não deixo de pensar. "Não vou vomitar no seu carro."

_Neji, meu queridinho, não estou colocando toda a culpa em você. _

_Estamos nessa juntos. Nós dois poderíamos ter impedido aquilo. Ou eu ou você. Poderíamos tê-la salvo. E estou admitindo isso diante de vocês. De todos vocês. Aquela garota teve duas chances. E nós dois a deixamos na mão. _

A brisa me traz uma sensação boa, refrescando o suor na testa e no pescoço.

_Então, por que esta fita é sobre Neji? E o outro cara? O que ele fez não foi pior? _

_Foi sim. Sem a menor dúvida. Mas as fitas precisam ser passadas adiante. E se eu as enviasse a ele, parariam por ali. Pensem nisso. Ele estuprou uma garota e iria embora da cidade em um segundo se ele soubesse... bem se ele soubesse que nós sabemos. _

**Pause**.

Ainda com o corpo curvado, respiro o mais profundamente possível. Prendo o ar.

E solto.

Respiro. Prendo.

Solto.

Sento ereto no banco, mantendo a porta do carro aberta, só para garantir.

― Por que você? Por que você está com essas fitas? O que você fez? ― eu preciso saber.

Um carro passa pela rua e nós dois o observamos entrar à esquerda, duas quadras adiante. Demora mais um minuto para Naruto responder.

― Nada. E essa é a verdade.

Pela primeira vez desde que me abordou no Rosie's, Naruto se dirige a mim olhando dentro dos meus olhos. E, nos seus olhos, recebendo a luz da lâmpada de um poste a meia quadra de distancia, eu vejo lágrimas.

― Termine essa fita, Sasuke, e eu explico tudo.

Não respondo.

― Termine. Você está quase acabando ― ele pede.

**Play.**

_Então, o que você pensa dele agora, Neji? Você odeia ele? Seu amigo, que estuprou a garota, continua seu amigo? _

_Sim, mas por quê? _

_Deve ser uma recusa em aceitar a realidade. Tem de ser isso. Não há dúvida de que ele sempre foi um cara temperamental. Não há duvidas de que ele descarta as garotas como se fossem lixo. Mas sempre foi um bom amigo para você. E, quanto mais você anda com ele, mais ele parece ser aquele velho cara de antigamente, certo? E, se ele se comporta como o mesmo cara, então, não é possível que tenha feito algo errado. O que significa que você também não fez nada de errado. _

_Que ótimo! Ótimas notícias, Neji. Porque, se ele não fez nada de errado, e você não fez nada de errado, então eu não fiz nada de errado. E você não tem idéia de quanto eu desejaria não ter arruinado a vida daquela garota. _

_Mas eu fiz isso. _

_No mínimo, eu ajudei. E você também. _

_Não, você está certo, você não estuprou a menina. E eu não estuprei. Ele a estuprou. Mas você... e eu... deixamos isso acontecer. _

_É nossa culpa. _

**Stop. **

― A história acabou. O que aconteceu? ― Pergunto.

Tiro a sexta fita do bolso e troco de lugar com a fita que estava dentro do walkman.


	13. Fita 6: Lado A

**Fita 6: Lado A.**

Naruto tira a chave da ignição. Algo para segurar enquanto ele fala.

― Fiquei tentando achar uma maneira de contar isso, o tempo todo que ficamos rodando. O tempo todo que ficamos sentados aqui. Até quando você estava botando tudo pra fora.

― Você reparou que eu não vomitei no seu carro?

― Reparei, sim. ― Ele sorri, olhando para as chaves. ― Obrigado. Agradeço de coração.

Fecho a porta do carro. Meu estômago voltou ao normal.

― Ela veio até minha casa. Sakura. E essa foi minha chance ― diz Naruto.

― De quê?

― Sasuke, os sinais estavam todos ali.

― Eu tive minha chance também.

Tiro os fones de ouvido e os coloco no joelho.

― Na festa. Ela pirou quando nos beijamos, e eu não sabia porque. Essa foi minha chance. ― Dentro do carro, está escuro. E quieto. Com as janelas completamente fechadas, o mundo exterior parece mergulhado num sono profundo.

― Nós todos temos culpa. Pelo menos um pouco.

― Então, ela foi à sua casa.

― De bicicleta. A mesma com que ela sempre ia à escola.

― A azul. Me deixa adivinhar: você estava mexendo no seu carro.

Ele ri.

― Quem poderia imaginar, né? Mas ela nunca tinha ido à minha casa antes, por isso fiquei um pouco surpreso. Sabe, nós éramos amigos na escola, então não achei que fosse nada demais. O esquisito, porém, era o motivo por que ela foi até lá.

― Qual?

Ele olha pela janela e inspira profundamente.

― Ela foi até lá para me dar a bicicleta.

As palavras permanecem ali, intocadas, durante um tempo desconfortavelmente longo.

— Ela gostaria que eu ficasse com a bicicleta. Ela não queria mais. Quando perguntei por que, ela só deu de ombros. Não tinha um motivo. Mas era um sinal. E eu deixei passar. Do folheto distribuído na escola, cito um dos itens: "dar seus pertences aos outros".

― Ela achava que eu era a única pessoa que poderia precisar da bicicleta. Como eu ia para a escola dirigindo o carro mais antigo de todos, segundo ela, se algum dia meu carro quebrasse, talvez eu precisasse de um transporte alternativo.

― Mas essa belezura nunca quebra! ― Eu tento brincar.

― Essa coisa sempre quebra. Eu sempre preciso consertá-la. Aí, falei pra ela que não podia ficar com a bicicleta. A não ser que eu lhe desse algo em troca.

― O que você deu?

― Nunca me esquecerei disso ― ele se vira para olhar para mim.

― Os olhos dela, Sasuke, em nenhum momento se desviaram. Ela ficou olhando dentro dos meus olhos e começou a chorar. Ficou me encarando, com as lágrimas escorrendo no rosto.

Ele enxuga suas lágrimas e passa a mão no lábio superior. ― Eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa.

Os sinais estavam todos ali, em toda parte, para qualquer um que estivesse a fim de reparar.

― O que foi que ela pediu?

― Ela perguntou como eu gravava minhas fitas, aquelas que coloco pra tocar no carro. ― Ele recosta a cabeça e respira fundo. ― Eu falei do velho gravador do meu pai. ― Faz uma pausa. ― Então ela perguntou se eu tinha algum aparelho para gravar vozes.

Meu Deus.

― Tipo um gravador portátil ou algo parecido. Algo que você não precisasse ligar na tomada, que desse para andar com ele por aí. E não perguntei para quê. Falei pra ela esperar, que eu ia buscar.

― E você deu pra ela?

Ele se vira para mim, com o rosto endurecido.

― Eu não sabia o que ela ia fazer com aquilo, Sasuke.

― Espera aí, não estou acusando você, Naruto. Mas ela não disse nada sobre o motivo daquilo?

― Se eu perguntasse, você acha que ela teria contado?

Não. No momento em que foi à casa de Naruto, ela já estava decidida. Se quisesse que alguém a impedisse, que a socorresse de si mesma, esse alguém era eu. Na festa. E ela sabia disso.

Faço um sinal negativo.

― Ela não teria contado.

― Alguns dias depois, quando cheguei do colégio, tinha um pacote encostado na entrada de casa. Eu levei ele para meu quarto e comecei a escutar as fitas. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido ― ele desabafa.

― Ela não deixou um bilhete ou algo parecido?

― Não. Só as fitas. Mas não fazia o menor sentido, porque Sakura e eu tínhamos uma aula em comum, e ela tinha ido à escola naquele dia.

― Como assim?

― Então, quando cheguei em casa e comecei a escutar as fitas, fui até o fim de todas bem depressa. Avancei para ver se eu estava nelas. Mas não estava. E foi aí que fiquei sabendo que ela tinha me entregado o segundo conjunto de fitas. Por isso, procurei o telefone da casa dela na lista e liguei, mas ninguém atendeu. Liguei para a loja dos pais dela. Quis saber se Sakura estava lá e eles me perguntaram se estava tudo bem, porque eu com certeza parecia um maluco.

― O que você disse?

― Falei pra eles que havia alguma coisa errada e que precisavam encontrá-la. Mas não consegui dizer o motivo. ― Ele expira num sopro fino e agudo. ― E ela não foi para a escola no dia seguinte.

Tenho vontade de dizer a ele que sinto muito, que não consigo imaginar como deve ter sido isso. Mas, aí, penso no dia de amanhã, na escola, e percebo que logo ficarei sabendo como é. Vendo as outras pessoas que estão nas fitas pela primeira vez depois de ouvi-las.

― Fui para casa mais cedo, aquele dia, fingindo que estava passando mal. E tenho de admitir que levei alguns dias para me recuperar Quando voltei ao normal Neji Hyuuga estava com uma cara péssima. Depois, foi Kiba. E eu pensei: certo, a maioria dessas pessoas merece isso, portanto, vou fazer o que ela pediu e me certificar de que todos vocês ouviram o que ela tem a dizer.

― Como você esta acompanhando tudo isso? Como você sabia que eu estava com as fitas? ― Pergunto.

― No seu caso, foi fácil. Você roubou meu walkman, Sasuke.

Nós dois rimos. E isso traz uma sensação boa. Uma libertação. Como rir num funeral. Algo talvez inapropriado, mas definitivamente necessário.

― No resto dos casos, foi um pouco mais complicado. Eu corria até o meu carro, assim que tocava o último sinal, e dirigia o mais perto possível do gramado da frente da escola. Quando eu via a pessoa seguinte, uns dois dias depois de saber que o último da lista já tinha escutado as fitas, eu a chamava e acenava para ela vir onde eu estava.

― E, aí, você perguntava se ela estava com as fitas?

― Não. Teriam negado, certo? Por isso, eu segurava uma fita na mão quando eles chegavam perto e falava para entrarem no carro, porque tinha uma música que eu queria que escutassem. Todas as vezes, baseado na reação da pessoa, eu ficava sabendo.

― E, aí, você punha para tocar uma das fitas dela?

― Não. Se a pessoa não saísse correndo, eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa, por isso, eu punha uma música para ela escutar. Qualquer música. Eles ficavam sentados aí, onde você está, se perguntando por que diabos eu estava tocando aquela música para eles. Mas, se eu estivesse certo, os olhos da pessoa ficavam apagados, como se ela estivesse a um milhão de quilômetros de distância.

― Então, por que você? Por que ela entregou as fitas a você?

― Não sei. A única coisa que consigo imaginar é o fato de eu ter dado o gravador. Ela achou que eu tinha uma participação nesse esquema e desempenharia meu papel nele.

― Você não está nas fitas, mas, mesmo assim, faz parte delas.

Ele encara o pára-brisa e agarra o volante.

― Preciso ir.

― Eu não quis dizer nada com isso. De verdade ― tento me explicar.

― Eu sei. Mas é tarde. Meu pai vai começar a imaginar que o carro quebrou em algum lugar.

― O quê, você não quer que ele fique fuçando de novo embaixo do capô?

Seguro a maçaneta da porta e me lembro de uma coisa. Pego o telefone.

― Preciso que você faça um favor. Você poderia dar um alô para minha mãe?

― Claro.

Percorro a lista de nomes, aperto "chamar" e ela atende imediatamente.

― Sasuke?

― Oi, mãe.

― Sasuke, onde você está? ― ela parece magoada.

― Eu disse que talvez ficasse fora até tarde.

― Eu sei. Você falou. Estava só esperando que você telefonasse.

― Sinto muito. Vou precisar ficar mais um pouco. Talvez precise passar a noite na casa do Naruto. Sem perder a deixa:

― Olá, Sra. Uchiha.

Ela pergunta se eu andei bebendo.

― Mãe, não. Eu juro.

― Certo, bem, é para aquele trabalho de escola, de história, certo?

Eu me encolho. Ela quer tanto acreditar nas minhas desculpas. Toda vez que eu minto, ela quer tanto acreditar em mim...

― Eu confio em você, Sasuke.

Digo a ela que passarei em casa antes da aula para negar minhas coisas, aí desligamos.

― Onde você vai ficar? ― pergunta Naruto.

― Não sei. Provavelmente vou para casa. Mas não quero que ela fique preocupada se eu não for.

Naruto gira a chave, o motor dá partida, e ele acende os faróis.

― Você quer que eu te leve pra algum lugar?

Seguro a maçaneta e aponto com a cabeça para a tal casa.

― É aqui que eu estou nas fitas. De qualquer forma, obrigado.

Seus olhos fixam-se no horizonte.

― De verdade. Obrigado ― eu repito. E, ao dizer isso, a intenção é agradecer por algo além da simples carona. Por tudo. Pela maneira como ele reagiu quando eu perdi o controle e chorei. Por tentar me fazer rir na noite mais horrível da minha vida.

É bom saber que alguém compreende o que estou escutando, o que estou passando.

De alguma forma, isso torna menos assustador o ato de continuar.

Saio e fecho a porta. O carro dele arranca.

Aperto o _play_.

**Play.**

_De volta pra festa, pessoal. Mas não se acomodem demais, porque sairemos em poucos minutos. _

Meia quadra adiante, o Mustang de Naruto para num cruzamento, entra à esquerda e vai embora.

_Se o tempo fosse um cordão, unindo todas as histórias de vocês, essa festa seria o ponto onde tudo se amarra com um nó. E esse nó continua crescendo sem parar, fica cada vez mais embaraçado, arrasta o resto das histórias para dentro dele. _

_Quando Neji e eu finalmente deixamos de nos encarar daquela maneira horrível e dolorosa, saí andando pelo corredor, de volta à festa. Fui cambaleando, pra falar a verdade. Mas não por causa da cerveja. Por causa de todo o resto. _

Sento na guia, a poucos metros do local onde vomitei. Se quem quer que seja o morador da casa, porque não tenho idéia de quem era o dono da festa, pedir que eu vá embora, agradecerei. Por favor, faça isso.

_Segurei no piano da sala de estar. Depois, no banco do piano. E me sentei. _

_Eu queria ir embora, mas para onde? Não podia ir para casa. Ainda não. _

_E, aonde quer eu fosse, como poderia chegar? Estava fraca demais para caminhar. Pelo menos, foi o que achei. Mas, na verdade, estava fraca demais para tentar. A única coisa que eu sabia com certeza era que queria cair fora e não pensar em nada, em ninguém, nunca mais. _

_Aí, alguém tocou o meu ombro. Um apertãozinho suave. _

_Era Ino Yamanaka. _

Aquela animadora de torcida que estava na secretaria do grêmio estudantil.

_Ino essa aqui é para você. _

Deixo a cabeça cair sobre os joelhos.

_Ino perguntou se eu precisava de uma carona para casa e eu quase dei risada. Era tão óbvio assim? Minha aparência estava tão horrível? _

_Então, enlacei meu braço no dela e ela me ajudou a levantar. Isso me fez sentir bem, deixar alguém me ajudar. Saímos andando pela porta da frente, atravessando uma multidão, gente desmaiada na entrada, fumando no jardim. _

Em algum lugar, nesse momento, eu caminhava de uma quadra para outra, tentando decifrar por que tinha ido embora. Tentando decifrar, tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer entre mim e Sakura.

_O chão estava úmido. Meus pés, anestesiados e pesados, deslizavam no concreto. Eu escutava o som de cada pedregulho e cada folha em que eu pisava. Eu queria escutar todos esses sons. Para bloquear a música e as vozes atrás de mim. _

_Embora estivesse a algumas quadras de distância, eu ainda escutava a música. Distante. Abafada. Como se eu não conseguisse me afastar o suficiente. _

_E ainda consigo me lembrar de todas as músicas que tocaram. _

_Ino, você não disse uma palavra sequer. Não me fez nenhuma pergunta. E eu me sentia tão grata. Talvez tenham acontecido coisas com você, ou talvez você tenha visto coisas rolarem na festa que simplesmente não podiam ser comentadas. Não imediatamente, pelo menos. Algo, de certa forma, oportuno, porque eu não havia falado nada sobre isso até agora._

_Bem... não... eu tentei. Tentei uma vez, mas ele não quis ouvir. _

Seria essa a décima segunda história? A décima terceira? Ou algo totalmente diferente? Seria um daqueles nomes que ela escreveu no papel e não quer contar para nós?

_Aí, Ino, você me levou até seu carro e, embora meus pensamentos estivessem em outro lugar ― meus olhos focalizando o nada ―, eu senti seu jeito. Você segurou no meu braço com carinho e se abaixou para me colocar no banco do passageiro. Você apertou meu cinto de segurança, sentou no seu banco e fomos embora. _

_Não sei ao certo o que aconteceu a seguir. Eu não estava prestando atenção, porque, no seu carro, me sentia segura. O ar ali dentro estava quentinho e reconfortante. Os limpadores de pára-brisa, lentos, me tiravam com delicadeza dos meus pensamentos, me trazendo para dentro do carro. Para dentro da realidade. _

_A chuva não estava pesada, mas embaçava o vidro o suficiente para deixar tudo com uma atmosfera de sonho. E eu precisava disso. Evitava que meu mundo se tornasse real demais, rápido demais. _

_E aí... ela bateu. Nada como um acidente para trazer o mundo de volta, numa paulada só. _

Um acidente? Outro? Dois em uma noite? Como eu não tinha ouvido falar nesse?

_A roda da frente, do meu lado, acertou a guia com tudo, saltando por cima dela. Um poste de madeira deu de cara com o pára-choque dianteiro e se partiu como um palito de dente. _

Meu Deus. Não.

_Uma placa de "pare" tombou para trás, diante dos faróis do carro. Ela ficou presa embaixo dele e você gritou e enfiou o pé no breque. Pelo espelho lateral, vi faíscas voando sobre a pista, conforme fomos derrapando, até parar. Tudo bem, agora estava acordada. _

_Ficamos sentadas um instante, olhando fixamente através do vidro. Nenhuma palavra, nenhum olhar entre nós. Os limpadores de pára-brisa continuavam varrendo a chuva de um lado para o outro. E minhas mãos permaneciam agarradas ao cinto de segurança, agradecendo por termos atingido apenas uma placa. _

O acidente com o velho. E o cara do colégio. Será que Sakura sabia? Sabia que Ino tinha causado o acidente?

_Sua porta se abriu e fiquei assistindo você andar até a frente do carro e se agachar na frente dos faróis, para olhar mais de perto. Você passou a mão na lataria amassada e deixou a cabeça pender para baixo. Não consegui perceber se você estava irritada. Ou você estava chorando? _

_Quem sabe estivesse rindo da maneira como aquela noite estava se tornando tão horrível. _

Eu sei aonde vou. Não preciso do mapa. Sei exatamente onde fica a próxima estrela, por isso me levanto para começar a caminhar.

_O amassado não era dos piores. Não quero dizer que isso era uma coisa boa, mas que você podia ficar aliviada. Poderia ter sido pior. Poderia ter sido muito, muito pior. Por exemplo... você poderia ter batido em alguma outra coisa... _

Ela sabe.

_Alguma outra coisa viva. _

_Eu não sei quais foram seus primeiros pensamentos, mas você ficou parada, de pé, com uma expressão vazia. Parada, encarando o amassado, balançando a cabeça. _

_Aí, seu olhar cruzou com o meu. E tenho certeza que vi você fazer uma cara horrível, mesmo que tenha durado apenas uma fração de segundo. Mas aquela cara feia se transformou num sorriso e, em seguida, você deu de ombros. E quais foram as primeiras palavras que você disse quando entrou de volta no carro? _

"_Que saco!" _

_Você colocou a chave na ignição e... e eu impedi. Não podia deixar você sair guiando. _

No cruzamento onde Naruto entrou à esquerda, eu entro à direita. Faltam ainda duas quadras, mas sei que ela está lá. A placa de pare.

_Você fechou os olhos e disse: _

"_Sakura, eu não estou bêbada."_

_Bem, eu não acusei você de estar bêbada, Ino. Estava me perguntando por que diabos você não conseguiu manter o carro na pista._

"_Está chovendo", você se defendeu. _

_É verdade, estava mesmo. Chovendo quase nada. _

_Falei para você estacionar o carro. _

_Você falou para eu ser razoável. Nós duas morávamos ali perto e você se manteria em ruas vazias, com pouco trânsito ― como se isso melhorasse alguma coisa. _

Eu vejo a placa. Um poste de metal segurando uma placa de "pare", com letras fluorescentes visíveis mesmo a essa distância. Na noite do acidente, porém, era uma placa diferente. As letras não eram fluorescentes e a placa havia sido amarrada a um poste de madeira.

"_Sakura,, não se preocupe", você continuou. Deu risada. "Ninguém mais obedece a placas de 'pare'. As pessoas atravessam o cruzamento direto. Agora, como não tem mais nenhuma placa ali, fazer isso não será mais ilegal. Está vendo? Vão me agradecer." _

_Eu pedi de novo para você estacionar o carro. Pegaríamos uma carona para casa com alguém da festa. A primeira coisa que eu faria de manhã seria pegar você em casa e levá-la até seu carro. _

_Você tentou mais uma vez: _

"_Sakura, escute..." _

"_Estacione", eu pedi. "Por favor." _

_E, aí, você me mandou sair. Eu não queria. Tentei argumentar. Você teve sorte de ter atingido apenas uma placa. Imagine o que poderia acontecer se eu te deixasse guiar o caminho inteiro. _

_Novamente: _

"_Sai daqui." _

_Fiquei sentada um tempão, de olhos fechados, escutando a chuva e os limpadores de pára-brisa. _

"_Sakura! Sai... daqui!" _

_Então, eu saí. Abri a porta do carro e dei um passo para fora. Mas não fechei a porta. Olhei de volta para você. E você ficou me encarando através do pára-brisa, através dos limpadores, agarrada ao volante. _

Falta ainda uma quadra, mas a única coisa que consigo focalizar é a placa de "pare", bem na minha frente.

_Perguntei se podia usar seu telefone. Eu tinha visto o aparelho jogado ali, logo abaixo do som do carro. "Pra quê?", você quis saber. _

_Não sei bem por que contei a verdade. Devia ter mentido. "Precisamos, pelo menos, avisar para alguém sobre a placa", eu expliquei. _

_Você falava sem me olhar. _

"_Eles vão rastrear a ligação. Eles têm como rastrear telefonemas, Sakura."_

_Aí, você ligou o carro e me mandou fechar a porta. _

_Eu não fechei. _

_Você deu ré e eu pulei para trás, para evitar ser derrubada pela porta. _

_Você não se importou que a placa de metal estivesse raspando a parte de baixo do carro. Depois que você se livrou dela, deixou-a caída aos meus pés, torta e riscada com arranhaduras prateadas. _

_Você acelerou e eu captei o recado, recuando para cima da calçada. Aí, você arrancou, fazendo a porta bater com tudo, e saiu ganhando cada vez mais velocidade... fugindo, para se safar. _

_Na verdade, você se safou de coisa muito pior do que derrubar uma placa, Ino. _

_E, mais uma vez, eu poderia ter impedido que a coisa acontecesse... de alguma forma. _

Todos nós poderíamos ter impedido. Todos nós poderíamos ter impedido alguma coisa. Os boatos. O estupro. Você.

_Alguma coisa eu poderia ter feito. Poderia ter pegado suas chaves. Ou, no mínimo, no mínimo, poderia ter esticado a mão e roubado seu telefone para chamar a polícia. _

_Na verdade, essa era a única coisa que poderia ter feito a diferença. Por que você conseguiu chegar em casa inteira, Ino. Mas não era esse o problema. A placa havia sido derrubada, esse é que era o problema._

_B-6 no mapa. A duas quadras da festa tem uma placa de "pare". Mas, naquela noite, durante algumas horas, não. E estava chovendo. E alguém estava tentando entregar as pizzas a tempo. E outro alguém, guiando na direção contrária, vinha entrando no cruzamento. _

O velho.

_Não havia nenhuma placa de "pare" naquela esquina. Não naquela noite. E um deles, um dos motoristas, morreu._

Ninguém sabia quem tinha causado aquilo. Nenhum de nós. Nem a polícia.

Mas Ino sabia. E Sakura. E talvez os pais da Ino, porque alguém consertou o pára-choque dela bem depressa.

_Eu não sabia quem era o cara que estava naquele carro. Era um aluno do último ano. Quando vi sua foto no jornal, não o reconheci. Apenas um rosto, entre vários rostos do colégio que eu nunca conheci... e nunca conhecerei. Também não fui ao funeral dele. Talvez eu devesse ter ido, mas não fui. Não consegui. E agora tenho certeza que foi por um motivo óbvio. _

Ela não sabia. Não sobre o homem no outro carro. Ela não sabia que era o homem que morava na casa dela. Na antiga casa dela. E isso me deixa contente. Algumas horas antes, ela tinha visto o cara tirar o carro da garagem. Tinha visto o cara sair guiando sem reparar nela.

_Mas alguns de vocês foram até lá, ao funeral dele. _

Ele saiu de carro para devolver uma escova de dente. Foi o que sua esposa me contou, enquanto esperávamos que a polícia o trouxesse para casa. Ele estava indo para a outra ponta da cidade, para devolver a escova de dente da neta. Eles ficaram cuidando dela quando os pais saíram de férias e ela tinha esquecido, sem querer, a escova. Os pais da menina disseram que não havia necessidade de atravessar a cidade só por causa disso. Eles tinham um monte de escovas extras. "Mas é isso que ele faz. Ele é assim", a esposa dele falou.

E, aí, a polícia chegou.

_Para aqueles que foram ao funeral, vou descrever como a escola ficou. Em duas palavras... ficou quieta. Cerca de um quarto da escola tirou a manhã de folga. Na maioria, alunos do último ano, é claro. Mas, para aqueles que foram à escola, os professores informaram que, caso tivéssemos esquecido de trazer um bilhete de casa e quiséssemos comparecer ao funeral, eles não nos dariam falta. _

_O Sr. Hatake disse que funerais podem fazer parte do processo de cicatrização. Duvidei muito disso. Não no meu caso. Naquela esquina não tinha uma placa de "pare" naquela noite. Alguém a derrubara. E outro alguém... esta que vos fala... poderia ter impedido tudo. _

Dois policiais ajudaram o marido daquela senhora a entrar, com o corpo tremendo. A esposa se levantou e foi até ele. Ela o envolveu com os braços e eles choraram.

Quando fui embora, fechando a porta atrás de mim, a última coisa que eu vi foi os dois parados em pé, no meio da sala de estar. Um apoiando o outro.

_No dia do funeral, para que nenhum de vocês perdesse alguma matéria, não fizemos nada. Em todas as classes, os professores nos deram atividade livre. Livre para escrever, livre para ler. _

_Livre para pensar. _

_E o que eu fiz? Pela primeira vez, pensei no meu próprio funeral. _

_Cada vez mais, bem genericamente, eu vinha pensando na minha própria morte. Apenas no fato de morrer. Mas, aquele dia, com todos vocês num funeral, comecei a pensar no meu próprio. _

Alcanço a placa de "pare". Estendendo as mãos, toco o poste frio de metal com a ponta dos dedos.

_Eu conseguia imaginar a vida ― a escola e tudo mais ― continuando sem mim. Mas não conseguia imaginar meu funeral. Nem um pouco. Principalmente porque não conseguia imaginar quem compareceria, nem o que as pessoas diriam. _

_Eu não tinha... eu não tenho... nenhuma idéia do que vocês pensam de mim. _

Eu também não, Sakura. Quando ficamos sabendo o que aconteceu, como seus pais não fizeram seu funeral nesta cidade, ninguém disse muita coisa sobre isso.

Quer dizer, tudo estava ali presente. Nós sentíamos. Sua carteira vazia. O fato de que você não voltaria mais. Ao mesmo tempo, ninguém sabia por onde começar. Ninguém sabia como começar essa conversa.

_Duas semanas se passaram desde aquela festa. Até agora, Ino, você conseguiu realizar a façanha de se esconder de mim. Suponho que seja compreensível. Você gostaria de esquecer o que fizemos ― o que aconteceu com o seu carro e a placa de "pare". As repercussões. _

_Mas você nunca esquecerá. _

Talvez não soubesse o que as pessoas pensavam de você porque elas mesmas não sabiam. Talvez você não tivesse passado informação suficiente para que elas pensassem alguma coisa, Sakura.

Se não fosse aquela festa, eu nunca teria conhecido a pessoa que você realmente era. Mas, por alguma razão, e sou muito grato por isso, você me deu essa chance. Mesmo que tenha durado tão pouco, me deu uma chance. E eu gostei da Sakura que conheci. Talvez eu pudesse até amá-la. Mas você tomou a decisão de não deixar acontecer, Sakura. Foi você quem decidiu.

_Eu, no entanto, só terei de pensar nisso durante mais um único dia. _

Dou as costas para a placa de "pare" e saio andando.

_Se eu soubesse que dois carros iriam bater naquela esquina, teria corrido de volta para a festa e chamado a polícia imediatamente. Mas nunca imaginei que isso aconteceria. Nunca. _

_Em vez de fazer isso, saí andando. Mas não de volta para a festa. Minha mente disparava em todas as direções. Eu não conseguia pensar direito. Não conseguia andar direito. _

Sinto vontade de olhar para trás. Olhar por cima do ombro e ver a placa de "pare", com suas letras fluorescentes enormes, implorando à Sakura. Pare!

Mas sigo em frente, me recusando a ver nessa coisa algo além do que ela é. É uma placa. Uma placa de "pare" numa esquina. Nada além disso.

_Passei por uma rua atrás da outra, sem idéia de onde eu estava indo. _

Nós caminhamos por essas ruas juntos, Sakura. Trajetos diferentes, mas paralelos. Na mesma noite. Saímos caminhando pelas ruas para fugir. Eu, de você. E você, da festa. Mas não só da festa. De si mesma.

E, aí, eu ouvi os pneus cantando, me virei, e vi dois carros batendo.

_Enfim, consegui chegar a um posto de gasolina. C-7 no mapa. E usei um telefone público para chamar a polícia. Enquanto ele tocava, me peguei agarrada ao bocal do aparelho, uma parte minha esperando que ninguém atendesse. Eu queria ficar esperando. Queria que o telefone continuasse só tocando. Queria que a vida permanecesse bem ali... em pausa. _

Não posso mais acompanhar o mapa dela. Não vou ao posto de gasolina.

_Quando finalmente atenderam, engoli as lágrimas que molhavam meus lábios e falei para eles que na esquina da Tanglewood com a South... _

_Mas ela me cortou. Falou para eu me acalmar. Foi quando percebi a intensidade com que eu estava chorando. O quanto eu estava lutando para conseguir respirar direito. _

Atravesso a rua e vou me afastando cada vez mais da casa da festa.

Nas últimas semanas, me desviei do meu caminho inúmeras vezes para evitar essa casa. Para evitar a lembrança, a dor, da minha única noite com Sakura Haruno. Não tenho nenhuma vontade de ver a casa duas vezes na mesma noite.

_Ela me falou que já tinham chamado a polícia, e que estavam a caminho. _

Puxo a mochila para frente e tiro o mapa.

_Fiquei chocada. Não consegui acreditar que você tinha chamado a policia, Ino. _

Desdobro o mapa e dou uma última olhada nele.

_Mas eu não deveria ter ficado chocada. Porque, afinal, não foi você._

Amasso o papel todo e o esmago até ele virar uma bola do tamanho do meu punho.

_Na escola, no dia seguinte, quando todo mundo recapitulava os acontecimentos da noite anterior, foi que descobri quem havia ligado. E não tinha sido para avisar que havia uma placa caída. _

Enfio o mapa dentro de um arbusto, bem no fundo, e saio andando.

_Tinha sido para avisar que tinha ocorrido um acidente. Um acidente causado por uma placa caída. Um acidente do qual eu não tinha conhecimento... até então. _

_Naquela noite, depois de desligar o telefone, continuei perambulando pelas ruas mais um pouco. Porque eu tinha de parar de chorar. Antes de voltar para casa, eu precisava me acalmar. Se meus pais me pegassem entrando de fininho com lágrimas nos olhos, fariam perguntas demais. Perguntas impossíveis de ser respondidas. _

É isso que estou fazendo agora. Mantendo distância. Eu não chorei na noite da festa, mas mal consigo conter as lágrimas agora.

E não posso ir para casa.

_Por isso, fiquei andando sem pensar quais ruas eu deveria pegar. E isso me fez me sentir bem. O frio. A neblina. Foi nisso que a chuva se transformara àquela altura. Numa leve neblina. _

_E fiquei vagando durante horas, imaginando que a neblina engrossava e me engolia inteira. A idéia de desaparecer desse jeito tão simples assim ― me fez feliz. _

_Mas, isso, como vocês sabem, nunca aconteceu. _

**Stop.**

Abro o walkman para virar a fita. Estou quase no fim.

Solto um suspiro trêmulo e fecho os olhos. O fim.


	14. Fita 6: Lado B

**Fita 6: Lado B.**

**Play.**

_Faltam só duas. Não me abandonem agora. _

_Sinto muito. Acho que fica esquisito falar uma coisa dessas. Por que não é isso que eu estou fazendo? Abandonado? _

_Sim. De fato, eu estou. E isso, mais do qualquer outra coisa, é o que resume toda essa situação. Eu... abandonando... a mim mesma. _

_Não importa o que eu disse até aqui, não importa de quem eu falei, tudo retorna a mim... tudo termina comigo. _

A voz dela transmite calma. Satisfação com o que está dizendo.

_Antes daquela festa, eu pensava em abandonar tudo muitas vezes. Sei lá, talvez algumas pessoas sejam mais pré-condicionadas a pensar nisso do que outras. Porque toda vez que acontecia alguma coisa ruim, eu pensava nisso. _

_Nisso? Tudo bem, vou dizer a palavra. Eu pensava em suicídio. _

A raiva, a culpa, tudo isso já era. Ela está decidida. Ela não luta mais com a palavra.

_Depois de tudo que eu contei nestas fitas, de tudo o que ocorreu, fiquei pensando em suicídio. Na maioria das vezes, era apenas um pensamento passageiro. _

_Eu queria morrer. _

Pensei nessas palavras muitas vezes. É algo difícil de dizer em voz alta. É ainda mais assustador quando você sente que pode estar falando sério.

_Mas, às vezes, eu levava a idéia em frente e ficava imaginando de que maneira faria isso. Eu me deitava embaixo das cobertas e me perguntava se havia alguma coisa em casa que eu poderia usar. _

_Um revolver? Não. Nunca tivemos um. E eu não sabia onde arrumar. _

_Que tal um enforcamento? Bem, o que eu poderia usar? Onde eu faria isso? E, mesmo se eu soubesse com que e onde, eu nunca conseguia ir alem da imagem, em minha mente, de alguém me encontrando ― balançando ― suspensa a alguns centímetros do chão. _

_Eu não poderia fazer isso com a minha mãe e com meu pai. _

Então, como foi que te encontraram? Eu ouvi tantos boatos.

_Isso se tornou uma espécie de jogo doentio, imaginar maneiras de me matar. E algumas delas são bem esquisitas e criativas. _

Você tomou comprimidos. Isso todos nós sabemos. Alguns dizem que você ficou inconsciente e se afogou numa banheira cheia de água.

_Tudo se resumia a duas linhas de raciocínio. Se eu quisesse que as pessoas pensassem que foi um acidente, eu desviaria o carro para fora da estrada. Em algum lugar onde não houvesse chance de sobreviver. E existem muitos lugares assim nos limites da cidade. Eu dei algumas voltas de carro por cada um desses lugares, dezenas de vezes, nas últimas duas semanas. _

Outros dizem que você abriu a torneira da banheira, mas adormeceu na cama enquanto ela enchia. Sua mãe e seu pai chegaram em casa, encontraram o banheiro inundado e te chamaram. Mas ninguém respondeu.

_E tinha também essas fitas. _

_Será que eu poderia confiar em vocês, todos vocês, guardariam segredo? Que não deixariam meus pais saberem o que realmente aconteceu? Vocês deixariam que eles acreditassem que havia sido um acidente, se essa fosse a historia que tivesse circulado? _

Ela fez uma pausa.

_Não sei. Não tenho certeza. _

Ela acha que poderíamos contar. Ela acha que falaríamos para os amigos: "Quer saber um segredo horrível?"

_Por isso, decidi optar pela maneira menos dolorosa possível. _

_Comprimidos. _

Meu estômago se contrai, querendo livrar meu corpo de tudo. Comida. Pensamentos. Emoções.

_Que tipo de comprimido? Quantos? Não sei ao certo. E não tenho muito tempo para descobrir, porque amanhã... eu vou fazer isso. _

_Nossa. _

Sento na calçada, num cruzamento escuro e tranqüilo.

_Eu não estarei mais aqui... amanhã. _

A maioria das casas, nas quatro quadras interligadas, dá poucos sinais de que alguém esteja acordado dentro delas. Algumas janelas piscam com a fraca luz azulada de uma TV ligada até tarde. Cerca de um terço das casas está com a luz da entrada acesa. Mas, no resto, exceto por um gramado cortado ou por um carro na frente, fica difícil dizer se tem alguém morando ali ou não.

_Amanhã, eu vou me levantar, vou me vestir e vou a pé até o correio. Chegando lá, enviarei um pacote de fitas para Neji Hyuuga. E, depois disso, não tem mais como voltar atrás. Irei à escola, atrasada demais para o primeiro período de aulas, e passaremos um último dia juntos. A única diferença é que eu saberei que é o último dia. _

_Vocês não_.

Será que eu consigo lembrar? Será que consigo vê-la no corredor, nesse último dia? Eu queria lembrar qual foi a última vez que a vi.

_E vocês me tratarão como sempre me trataram. Vocês se lembram da última coisa que disseram para mim? _

Eu não.

_Da última coisa que fizeram comigo? _

Eu sorri. Tenho certeza disso. Sorri todas as vezes que vi você depois daquela festa, mas você nunca me olhou. Porque estava decidida.

Se surgisse uma oportunidade, você sabia que talvez acabasse sorrindo de volta. E você não podia. Não se quisesse levar essa idéia adiante.

_E qual foi a última coisa que eu disse para vocês? Porque, confiem em mim, quando eu disse, sabia que era a última coisa que eu diria na vida. _

Nada. Você me mandou sair do quarto e ficou nisso. Você encontrou várias maneiras de me ignorar, todas as vezes, depois disso.

_O que nos leva a um dos meus últimos fins de semana. O fim de semana depois do acidente. O fim de semana de uma nova festa. Uma festa à qual não compareci. _

_Sim, eu continuava de castigo. Mas não foi por esse motivo que eu não fui. Na verdade, se eu quisesse ir, teria sido muito mais fácil do que a última vez, porque eu estava cuidando de uma casa naquele fim de semana. Um amigo do meu pai estava fora da cidade e fiquei tomando conta da casa para ele, alimentando seu cachorro e de olho em tudo, porque supostamente haveria uma festa de arromba a uma pequena distância dali. _

_E houve mesmo. Talvez não tão grande quanto a festa anterior, mas definitivamente não era uma festinha para principiantes. _

Mesmo se eu soubesse que você poderia estar lá, ainda assim eu teria ficado em casa.

Da maneira que você me ignorava na escola, presumi que ignoraria lá também. E essa era uma teoria dolorosa demais para ser provada.

_Já ouvi gente dizer que depois de uma experiência particularmente ruim com tequila, só o cheiro da bebida pode fazer a pessoa vomitar. E, embora nessa festa eu não tenha vomitado, só de estar perto de outra ― só de ouvir a música ―, meu estômago se retorcia. _

Uma semana estava longe de ser tempo suficiente para eu me recuperar daquela última festa.

_O cachorro enlouquecia, latindo toda vez que alguém passava andando pela janela. Eu me agachava, gritando com ele para que saísse dali, mas tinha medo demais de ir até onde ele estava e pagá-lo nos braços... medo demais de que alguém pudesse me ver e me chamasse. _

_Por isso, pus o cachorro na garagem, onde ele podia latir o quanto quisesse._

Espera aí. Eu me lembro agora. Da última vez que te vi.

_Com a música bombando ali perto, na mesma quadra, era impossível ter silêncio. Mas eu tentei. Corri por toda a casa, fechando as cortinas e baixando todas as persianas que encontrei_.

Lembro das últimas palavras que dissemos um para o outro.

_Aí, me escondi no quarto, com a televisão no último volume. E, mesmo sem conseguir ouvir, dava par sentir a música dentro de mim. _

_Cerrei os olhos. Não estava mais vendo televisão. Não estava mais naquele quarto. Só conseguia pensar no em que passei naquele closet, escondida ali dentro, cercada por uma pilha de roupas. E, mais uma vez, comecei a balançar para frente e para trás, para frente e para trás. E, mais uma vez, não tinha ninguém por perto para me ouvir chorar. _

Na aula do Sr. Hatake, reparei que sua carteira estava vazia. Mas quando o sinal tocou e saí para o corredor, lá estava você.

_Até que a festa foi morrendo. E, depois que todo mundo passou andando pela janela e o cachorro parou de latir, fui fazendo o caminho de volta reabrindo as cortinas. _

Quase esbarramos um no outro. Mas seus olhos estavam voltados para baixo, por isso você não sabia que era eu. E, juntos, nós dissemos: "Sinto muito".

_Depois de ficar trancada ali dentro, durante tanto tempo, decidi respirar um pouco de ar fresco. E, talvez, quem sabe, me transformar numa heroína. _

Aí, você ergueu o olhar. Você me viu. E o que era aquilo nos seus olhos? Tristeza? Dor? Você deu a volta em mim e tentou empurrar o cabelo de lado, para afastá-lo do rosto. Suas unhas estavam pintadas de azul escuro. Fiquei olhando você descer um trecho longo do corredor, com as pessoas esbarrando em mim. Eu não estava ligando para isso.

Fiquei ali parado, vendo você desaparecer. Para sempre.

_Mais uma vez, pessoal, D-4. A casa da Tayuya Nakagawa. O local dessa festa. _

_Não, esta fita não é sobre a Tayuya... embora ela realmente tenha um papel importante. Mas a Tayuya não tem a menor idéia do que eu vou contar, porque ela foi embora assim que as coisas começaram a rolar. _

Dou meia-volta e começo a andar na direção contrária à da casa de Tayuya.

_Meu plano era dar só uma passada em frente da casa. Talvez eu encontrasse alguém lutando para enfiar a chave na porta do carro e pudesse dar uma carona para casa. _

Não vou à casa de Tayuya. Vou ao parque Eisenhower, onde rolou o primeiro beijo de Sakura.

_Mas a rua estava deserta. Todo mundo tinha ido embora. _

_Ou, pelo menos, era o que aprecia. _

_E, aí, alguém me chamou. _

_Por cima da cerca alta de madeira, na lateral da casa de Tayuya, vi alguém espichar o pescoço. E quem era? Idate Morino. _

Meu Deus, não. Isso só pode terminar de uma maneira. Se tem alguém capaz de jogar mais merda na vida de Sakura, é Idate.

"_Aonde você vai?", ele perguntou. _

Vi esse cara muitas vezes, com qualquer uma de suas namoradas, agarrando e torcendo o braço delas. Tratando as meninas como carne.

E isso em público.

_Meu corpo, meus ombros, tudo estava programado para continuar andando e deixar a casa para trás. E eu deveria ter continuado. Porém, meu rosto se virou na direção dele. Tinha um vapor subindo do outro lado da cerca. _

"_Vem cá com a gente", ele convidou. "Estamos deixando passar o efeito da bebida." _

_E de quem era a cabeça que pipocou ao lado dele? Da senhorita Tayuya Nakagawa. _

_Uma coincidência e tanto. A pessoa que me usava de motorista, para ir a uma festa. E eu ali, chegando de penetra, na pós-festa dela._

_A pessoa que me deixara sozinha, sem ninguém para conversar. E eu ali, na casa dela, onde ela não tinha como se esconder. _

Não foi por esse motivo que você fez isso, Sakura. Não foi por esse motivo que se juntou a eles. Você sabia que essa era a pior escolha possível. Você sabia.

_Mas quem sou eu para guardar rancor de alguém? _

Foi por esse motivo que você fez isso. Você queria que seu mundo desabasse ao seu redor. Você queria que tudo ficasse o mais escuro possível. E Idate, você sabia que ele poderia ajudar você a fazer isso.

_Ele disse que vocês estavam só relaxando um pouco. Aí, você, Tayuya, se ofereceu para me dar uma carona até a minha casa quando tivéssemos terminado, sem saber que a "minha casa" estava apenas a duas portas dali. E você soou tão verdadeira que me surpreendeu. _

_Me senti até um pouco culpada. _

_Eu estava disposta a perdoá-la, Tayuya. Eu te perdôo mesmo. Na verdade, perdôo quase todos vocês. Mas, ainda assim, vocês precisam me escutar até o fim. Ainda assim, vocês precisam saber. _

_Atravessei a grama molhada e puxei um trinco na cerca, abrindo alguns centímetros do portão. E, atrás dele, estava fonte do vapor... um ofurô de madeira vermelha. _

_Os esguichos da hidromassagem não estavam ligados, por isso, o único som era da água batendo de leve nas beiradas. Batendo de leve em vocês dois. _

_Vocês deixavam a cabeça jogada para trás, apoiada na borda da banheira. Os olhos estavam fechados. E os sorrisinhos no rosto faziam a água e o vapor parecerem muito convidativos. _

_Tayuya virou a cabeça para o meu lado, mas permaneceu de olhos fechados. _

"_Estamos só com a roupa de baixo", ela disse. _

_Esperei um segundo. Será que eu deveria? _

_Não... mas vou em frente. _

Você sabia no que estava se metendo, Sakura.

_Tirei a blusa, arranquei os sapatos, tirei a calça e subi os degraus de madeira. E depois? Eu entrei na água. _

_Foi uma sensação tão relaxante. Tão reconfortante. _

_Enchi as mãos de água quente e deixei escorrer pelo rosto. Passei água por todo o cabelo. Fechei os olhos com força, forcei meu corpo a deslizar para baixo, a cabeça a se apoiar na borda. _

_Mas junto com a água de efeito calmante, veio também o terror. Eu não deveria estar ali. Eu não confiava na Tayuya. Eu não confiava no Idate. Não importa quais eram suas intenções, eu conhecia muito bem os dois para não confiar neles durante muito tempo. _

_E eu estava certa... mas estava acabada. Estava cheia de lutar. Abri os olhos e mirei o céu noturno. Através do vapor, o mundo inteiro parecia um sonho. _

Deixo os olhos apenas entreabertos e sigo caminhando, querendo fechá-los.

_Não demorou muito para que a água ficasse desconfortável. Quente demais. _

Quando abrir os olhos, quero estar parado em frente ao parque. Não quero ver mais nenhuma das ruas por onde andei, nenhuma das ruas por onde Sakura andou na noite da festa.

_Mas quando empurrei as costas contra a madeira e sentei ereta, para refrescar a parte de cima do corpo, pude enxergar meus seios através do sutiã molhado. _

_Por isso, escorreguei de volta para baixo. _

_E Idate escorregou para o meu lado... devagarinho... sobre o banco de baixo d'água. E seu ombro ficou encostado no meu. _

_Tayuya abriu os olhos, olhou para nós e os fechou novamente. _

Dou um soco para o lado, chacoalhando um alambrado enferrujado. Fecho os olhos e arrasto os dedos pelo metal.

_Idate chegou falando macio, tentando obviamente criar um clima de romance. _

"_Sakura Haruno", sussurrou._

_Todo mundo sabe quem você é, Idate. Todo mundo sabe o que você faz. Mas deixo registrado aqui que não fiz nada para impedir. _

_Você me perguntou se eu tinha me divertido na festa. Tayuya sussurrou que eu não estava na festa, mas você não pareceu se importar. Em vez disso, a ponta dos seus dedos tocou a parte externa a minha coxa_.

Abro os olhos e esmurro o alambrado novamente.

_Cerrei os maxilares e seus dedos se afastaram. _

"_A festa acabou bem depressa", você disse. _

_E, igualmente depressa, seus dedos voltaram_.

Seguro firme no alambrado e continuo andando em frente. Quando meus dedos soltam o metal, minha pele se rasga.

_Sua mão inteira voltou. E, como eu não impedi, você deslizou a mão por cima da minha barriga. Seu polegar tocou a parte debaixo do meu sutiã e seu dedo mínimo tocou a parte de cima da minha calcinha. _

_Virei minha cabeça para o outro lado, para longe de você. E sei que eu não sorri. _

_Você juntou os dedos e esfregou devagarinho, fazendo círculos completos em volta do meu estômago. _

"_Que gostoso", você falou. _

_Senti um movimento na água e abri os olhos por um breve instante. _

_A Tayuya tinha saído. _

Você precisa de mais motivos para todo mundo te odiar, Tayuya?

"_Lembra_ _quando você estava no primeiro ano?__"__, você perguntou. _

_Seus dedos abriam caminho por baixo do meu sutiã. Mas você não me agarrou. Estava testando os limites, eu acho. Passando o polegar embaixo dos meus seios. _

"_Você não estava naquela lista?", você perguntou. "A melhor bunda do primeiro ano" _

_Idade, você deve ter me visto cerrar os maxilares. Você deve ter visto minhas lagrimas. Será que esse tipo de merda te dá tesão? _

Idate?Ah, dá, sim.

"_É verdade", você continuou. _

_E, então, sem mais nem menos, eu me abandonei. Meus ombros amoleceram. Minhas pernas caíram para o lado. Eu sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. _

_Nenhuma vez eu cedera à reputação que vocês tinham criado para mim. Nenhuma vez. Embora, algumas vezes, fosse difícil. Embora, algumas vezes, eu tenha me sentido atraída por alguém que só queria ficar comigo por causa das coisas que ouvira. Mas eu sempre disse não a essas pessoas. Sempre! _

_Até chegar o Idate. _

_Portanto, meus parabéns, Idate. Você é o cara. Eu deixei minha reputação me pegar ― deixei minha reputação se transformar em mim ― junto com você. Como se sente? _

_Espera, não responda. Deixa primeiro eu dizer o seguinte: eu não me senti atraída por você, Idade. Nunca. Na verdade, você me dava nojo. _

E eu vou te encher de porrada. Eu juro.

_Você estava me tocando... mas eu estava te usando. Eu precisava de você para me abandonar completamente_.

_Para todos que estão escutando, vou ser clara. Eu não disse não, nem empurrei a mão dele para longe. Tudo o que fiz foi virar a cabeça, cerrar os dentes e lutar para conter as lágrimas. E ele viu isso. Até falou para eu relaxar. _

"_Relaxa, vai", você disse "tudo vai ficar bem." _

_Como se deixar ele passar a mão em mim fosse curar todos os meus problemas. _

_Mas, no fim das contas, em nenhum momento eu disse para você se afastar... e você não se afastou. _

_Você parou de esfregar a mão na minha barriga. Em vez disso, começou a passar a mão suavemente sobre a minha cintura. Seu dedo mínimo abriu caminho até a parte de baixo da minha calçinha e ficou rodando, para frente e para trás, no quadril todo. Outro dedo escorregou para dentro da calcinha, empurrando o dedinho mínimo mais para baixo, passando-o entre os meus pelos._

_E isso era tudo de que você precisava, Idate. Você começou a beijar meu ombro, meu pescoço, deslizando os dedos para dentro e para fora. E você foi em frente. Não parou por aí. _

_Sinto muito. Isso aqui está ficando explícito demais para alguns de vocês? Que pena. _

_Quando você se satisfez, Idate, eu sai da banheira quente e fui andando até duas casas ao lado. A noite tinha terminado. _

_Eu tinha terminado. _

**Stop.**

Fecho as mãos e as levanto diante do rosto. Através dos meus olhos lacrimejantes, vejo o sangue escorrer por entre meus dedos. A pele se cortou profundamente em alguns pontos, rasgada pelo alambrado enferrujado.

Não importa o lugar para onde Sakura quer que eu vá agora: eu sei onde vou passar o resto da noite. Só preciso limpar minha mão. Os cortes estão ardendo, mas o que me faz sentir mais enfraquecido é ver meu próprio sangue.

Sei que há um posto de gasolina perto daqui. Fica a duas quadras para baixo, não muito fora do meu caminho. Balanço a mão alguma vezes, derramando gotas escuras de sangue no chão.

Quando chego ao posto, enfio a mão ferida no bolso e puxo a porta de vidro da loja de conveniência. Encontro umas garrafas transparentes de álcool e uma caixinha de curativos. Coloco alguns dólares no balcão e peço a chave do banheiro.

― Os banheiros ficam lá nos fundos ― avisa a mulher atrás do balcão.

Viro a chave na fechadura e empurro a porta do banheiro com o ombro. Lavo a mão com água fria e vejo o sangue descer, rodando pelo ralo. Quebro o selo da garrafa de álcool e, com um só movimento ― porque não faria isso se pensasse antes ―, derramo o líquido inteiro em cima da mão.

Meu corpo inteiro se tenciona e praguejo o mais alto e mais forte que consigo. Sinto como se minha pele tivesse descolado do músculo.

Depois de um tempo, que pareceu durar eternamente, consigo dobrar e flexionar os dedos de novo. Com a mão livre e os dentes, aplico alguns curativos na mão cortada.

Devolvo a chave, e a mulher não diz nada, alem do polido "tenha uma boa noite".

Ao sair da loja, começo a correr de novo. Falta só uma fita. Um 'treze' azul pintado no canto.


	15. Fita 7 : Lado A

**Fita 7 : Lado A.**

O parque Eisenhower está vazio. Fico parado em silencio na entrada, dando uma olhada geral. É Aqui que vou passar o resto da noite. Aqui irei escutar as últimas palavras de Sakura Haruno antes de me deixar cair no sono.

Postes de iluminação se espalham pelo playground, mas a maioria das lâmpadas esta queimada ou quebrada. A metade de baixo do foguete- escorregador se esconde no escuro. Perto do topo, onde a altura do foguete ultrapassa os balanços e as árvores, a luz do luar bate em suas barras de metal e o ilumina até em cima.

Coloco os pés na área de areia que cerca o foguete. Eu me agacho para ficar embaixo de sua plataforma inferior, suspensa por três grandes barbatanas de metal. Em cima de mim há um círculo, largo o suficiente para uma pessoa passar. É o piso mais baixo do foguete. Saindo dele, uma escada de metal desce até a areia.

Assim que me ergo, meus ombros atravessam o buraco. Com a mão boa, me apoio na beirada do circulo e subo até a primeira plataforma.

Enfio a mão no bolso da jaqueta e aperto play.

**Play.**

_Uma... última... tentativa. _

Ela está sussurrando. O gravador está bem pertinho de sua boca e, a cada intervalo entre suas palavras, posso ouvir sua respiração.

_Estou dando mais uma chance á vida. E, desta vez, vou buscar ajuda. Vou pedir ajuda, porque não consigo fazer isso sozinha. Eu já tentei. _

Não tentou, Sakura. Eu estava ali, por você, e você me mandou embora.

_É claro que, se estiverem escutando isso, eu fracassei. Ou ele fracassou. E, se ele fracassar, o negócio está fechado. _

Sinto um aperto na garganta e começo a subir a próxima escada.

_Só resta uma pessoa entre vocês e esta coleção de fitas: o Sr. Hatake. _

Não! Ele não pode ficar sabendo disso.

O Sr. Hatake é nosso professor, meu e de Sakura. Eu o vejo todos os dias. Não quero que ele saiba nada sobre isso. Não sobre mim. Nem ninguém. Meter um adulto nessa historia, uma pessoa do colégio, vai além do que eu imaginava.

_Sr. Hatake, vejamos como o senhor se sai. _

Um som de zíper abrindo. Um barulho como se ela estivesse guardando alguma coisa. Sakura está colocando o gravador dentro de algum lugar. A mochila? O casaco?

Ela bate em uma porta.

Bate novamente.

― _**Sakura! Fico contente que tenha vindo**_.

A voz esta abafada, mas é ele. Sério, mas amável.

― _**Entre. Sente-se aqui. **_

_Obrigada. _

Nosso professor, mas também o orientador dos alunos com sobrenomes de A a H. O orientador de Sakura.

― _**Você está bem acomodada? Quer um copo de água? **_

_Estou bem. Obrigada. _

― _**Então, Sakura, em que posso ajudar? Sobre o que você gostaria de conversar? **_

_Bem, isso... Não sei, na verdade. Simplesmente sobre tudo, eu acho._

― _**Isso pode demorar um pouco. **_

Uma pausa longa. Longa demais.

― **Sakura, está tudo bem. Tenho todo o tempo de que você precisar. Pode começar quando quiser. **

_É só que... as coisas... tudo está tão difícil neste momento. _

Sua voz treme.

_Não sei por onde começar. Quer dizer, até que sei. Mas é tanta coisa, e eu não sei como resumiu tudo. _

― _**Você não precisa resumir tudo. Por que não começar por como você está se sentido hoje? **_

_Neste exato momento? _

― _**Neste exato momento. **_

_Este exato momento, me sinto perdida, eu acho. Meio vazia. _

― _**Vazia como? **_

_Simplesmente vazia. Simplesmente nada. Não me importa mais. _

― _**Com o quê? **_

Faça ela contar. Continue fazendo perguntas, mas faça ela contar.

_Com tudo. Com a escola. Com as pessoas da minha escola. _

― _**E os seus amigos? **_

_O senhor terá de definir o que são amigos se quiser uma resposta para essa pergunta. _

― _**Não me diga que você não tem amigos, Sakura. Eu vejo você pelos corredores. **_

_É serio, eu preciso de uma definição. Como a gente sabe que é um amigo? _

― _**Alguém com quem você pode contar, quando... **_

_Então, eu não tenho nenhum. É por isso que estou aqui, não é? Estou contando com o senhor. _

― _**Sim. Você está. E fico contente que esteja aqui, Sakura. **_

Engatinho pelo chão da segunda plataforma e ajoelho ao lado de uma abertura entre as barras. Uma abertura grande o suficiente para as pessoas rastejarem até o escorregador.

_O senhor não sabe como foi difícil marcar essa reunião. _

― _**Minha agenda estava razoavelmente tranqüila essa semana. **_

_Não difícil de agendar. Difícil de chegar até aqui. _

A luz do luar bate no metal liso do escorregador. Posso Imaginar Sakura aqui, mais ou menos dois anos atrás, escorregando.

Até sumir para longe.

― _**Mas uma vez, estou contente que esteja aqui, Sakura. Então, me diga, quando você sair dessa sala, de que maneira gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes? **_

_O senhor está querendo saber como me ajudar? _

― _**Sim. **_

_Acho que... eu não sei. Não sei ao certo o que esperar. _

― _**Bem, o que você precisa, neste exato momento, que não está conseguindo ter? Vamos começar por isso. **_

_Preciso que a coisa pare. _

― _**O que precisa parar? **_

_Preciso que tudo pare. As pessoas. A vida. _

Recuo diante do escorregador.

― _**Sakura, você tem noção do que acaba de dizer? **_

Ela tem noção, Sr. Hatake. Ela quer que o senhor repare no que ela disse e a ajude.

― _**Você disse que quer que a vida pare, Sakura. A sua vida? **_

Nenhuma resposta.

― _**É isso que você queria dizer, Sakura? São palavras muito sérias, você percebe? **_

Ela sabe todas as palavras que saem da boca dela, Sr. Hatake. Ela sabe que são palavras sérias. Faça alguma coisa!

_Eu sei. São mesmo. Sinto muito._

Não peça desculpas. Converse com ele!

_Eu não quero que minha vida acabe. É por isso que estou aqui. _

― _**Então, o que aconteceu, Sakura? Como foi que nós chegamos a esse ponto? **_

_Nós? Ou como foi que eu cheguei a esse ponto? _

― _**Você, Sakura. Como foi que você chegou a esse ponto? Sei que não dá para resumir tudo. É um efeito bola de neve, estou certo? **_

Sim. Um efeito bola de neve. É assim que ela tem chamado.

― _**É uma coisa em cima da outra. Coisas demais, não? **_

_É difícil demais. _

― _**A vida? **_

Outra pausa.

Agarro as barras externas do foguete e dou um impulso para cima. A mão cheia de curativos dói. Arde quando apoio meu peso nela, mas não importo.

― _**Pegue isso aqui. Uma caixa inteira de lenços de papel, só para você. Nunca foi usada. **_

Uma risada. Ele consegui fazê-la rir!

_Eu sei que parece bobagem. _

― _**Então explique. **_

_É difícil explicar, a não ser que o senhor tenha ouvido alguns dos boatos a meu respeito. _

― _**Eu não ouvi. Os professores, especialmente um professor que acumula o cargo de orientador, tendem a ficar fora das fofocas dos alunos. Não que a gente não tenha nossas próprias fofocas. **_

_A seu respeito? _

Ele ri.

― _**Depende. O que foi que você ouviu? **_

_Nada. Estou brincando. _

― _**Mas você vai me contar se ouvir alguma coisa. **_

_Eu prometo. _

Não faça piada, Sr. Hatake. Ajude-a. Volte para Sakura. Por favor.

― _**Quando foi a última vez que um boato... surgiu? **_

_É assim mesmo. Nem todos são boatos. _

― _**Certo. **_

_Não. Escute... _

Por favor, escute.

_Uns anos atrás, eu fui eleita... o senhor sabe, em uma dessas enquetes. Bem, não foi realmente uma enquete, mas alguém que teve a idéia estúpida de fazer uma lista. Uma coisa tipo "melhores e piores". _

Ele não responde. Será que ele viu a lista? Será que sabe do que ela está falando?

_E as pessoas vem reagindo a essa lista desde aquela época. _

― _**Quando foi a última vez? **_

Ouço ela tirar um lenço de papel da caixa.

_Recentemente. Numa festa. Eu juro que foi umas das piores noites da minha vida. _

― _**Por causa de um boato? **_

_Muito mais que um boato. Mas, em parte, sim, por causa de um boato. _

― _**Posso saber o que aconteceu nessa festa? **_

_Não foi exatamente durante a festa. Foi depois. _

― _**Sakura, Será que podemos jogar o "jogo das vintes perguntas"? **_

_O quê? _

― _**Às vezes é difícil para as pessoas se abrirem, mesmo diante de um orientador, que mantém tudo estritamente confidencial. **_

_Sei. _

― _**Então, podemos fazer o jogo?**_

_Sim. _

― _**Nessa festa que você citou, estamos falando de um garoto? **_

_Sim. Só que, mais uma vez, não foi durante a festa. _

― _**Entendo. Mas precisamos começar em algum lugar. **_

_Tudo bem. _

Ele solta um suspiro profundo.

― _**Não vou julgá-la, Sakura, mas você fez alguma coisa, nessa noite, da qual se arrepende? **_

_Sim. _

Eu me levanto e vou andando até as barras que cercam o foguete. Envolvendo duas barras com as mãos, coloco meu rosto no espaço entre elas.

― _**Aconteceu alguma coisa com esse garoto ― e você pode ser totalmente sincera comigo, Sakura ―, aconteceu alguma que poderia ser considerada ilegal? **_

_O senhor quer dizer estupro? Não. Acho que não. _

― _**Por que você não sabe? **_

_Por que havia certas circunstâncias especificas. _

― _**Álcool? **_

_Talvez, mas não no meu caso. _

― _**Drogas? **_

_Não, apenas outras circunstâncias. _

― _**Você está pensando em dar queixa á policia? **_

_Não. Eu... não. _

Solto todo o ar dos pulmões.

― _**Então, quais são suas opções? **_

_Não sei. _

Fale pra ela, Sr. Hatake. Fale para ela quais são as opções que ela tem.

― _**O que podemos fazer para resolver esse problema, Sakura? Juntos. **_

_Nada. Já passou. _

― _**Alguma coisa precisa ser feita, Sakura. Alguma coisa precisa mudar para você. **_

_Eu sei. Mas quais são minhas opções? Preciso que o senhor me diga. _

― _**Bem, se você não quer dar queixa, se você não tem certeza nem se pode dar queixa, então você tem duas opções. **_

_Quais? Quais são? _

Ela parece ter alguma esperança. Está depositando esperança demais nas respostas dele.

― _**Uma delas é confrontá-lo. Podemos chamá-lo aqui, para discutir o que aconteceu nessa festa. Posso chamar vocês dois fora da... **_

_O senhor disse que havia duas opções. _

― _**A segunda, sem querer ser insensível, Sakura, é seguir em frente. **_

_O senhor quer dizer, não fazer nada? _

Seguro firme nas barras e cerro os olhos.

― _**É uma opção, e é disso que estamos falando. Veja bem, uma coisa aconteceu, Sakura. Eu acredito em você. Mas se não quer dar queixa e não quer confrontá-lo, você precisa considerar a possibilidade de seguir em frente, deixando isso para trás**. _

E se isso não for uma possibilidade? E daí, como fica? Porque adivinhe uma coisa, Sr. Hatake: ela não fará isso.

_Deixar isso para trás? _

― _**Ele é da sua classe, Sakura? **_

_Está no último ano. _

― _**Então, vai embora no ano que vem. **_

_O senhor quer que eu deixe isso pra trás._

Não é uma pergunta, Sr. Hatake. Não interprete assim. Ela está pensando em voz alta. Não é uma opção, porque ela não pode fazer isso. Diga a ela que o senhor vai ajudar.

Um barulho de coisas roçando umas nas outras.

_Obrigada, Sr. Hatake. _

_Não! _

― _**Sakura. Espere. Você não precisa ir embora. **_

Eu grito entre as barras. Por cima das árvores.

― _**Não. **_

_Acho que é isso. _

Não deixe ela sair.

_Já consegui o que buscava. _

― _**Acho que temos mais coisas para conversar, Sakura. **_

_Não, acho que já destrinchamos tudo. Preciso seguir em frente e deixar isso pra lá. _

― _Não é deixar pra lá, Sakura. Só que às vezes não resta nada a fazer a não ser seguir em frente. _

Não deixe ela sair desta sala.

_O senhor está certo. Eu sei. _

― _**Sakura, não entendo porque você está com tanta pressa para ir embora. **_

_Porque preciso levar as coisas em frente, Sr. Hatake. Se nada vai mudar, então é melhor eu levar tudo em frente, certo? _

― _**Sakura, do que você está falando? **_

_Estou falando da minha vida, Sr. Hatake. _

Uma porta se abre.

― _**Sakura, espere. **_

Uma porta se fecha. O zíper se abre.

Passos. Passos ganhando velocidade.

_Estou descendo o corredor. _

Sua voz está clara. Mais alta.

_A porta dele está fechada atrás de mim. Ela permanece fechada. _

Uma pausa.

_Ele não vem. _

Pressiono o rosto, com força, nas barras. Sinto como se elas fossem uma prensa que vão apertando meu crânio quanto mais eu empurro a cabeça contra elas.

_Ele está me deixando ir embora. _

O ponto atrás da minha sobrancelha lateja intensamente, mas não toco nele. Não esfrego. Deixo latejar.

_Acho que me expressei com muita clareza, mas ninguém deu um passo para me impedir. _

Quem, Sakura? Seus pais? Eu? Você não foi muito clara comigo.

_Muitos de você se importaram comigo, mas não o bastante. E isso... isso é o que eu precisava descobrir. _

Mas eu não sabia o que você estava passando, Sakura.

_E eu descobri. _

Os passos continuam. Mais rápidos.

_E eu sinto muito. _

Num estalo, o gravador é desligado.

Com o rosto pressionado contra as barras, começo a chorar. Se alguém estiver andando pelo parque, sei que poderá me ouvir. Mas não me importo se me ouvirem, porque não consigo acreditar que acabo de escutar as últimas palavras de Sakura Haruno, as últimas de toda a minha vida.

"Sinto muito." Mas uma vez, foram essas as palavras. E agora, sempre que alguém disser "Sinto Muito", vou pensar nela.

Alguns não sentirão vontade de retribuir as mesmas palavras. Alguns ficarão com muita raiva de Sakura, por ela ter se matado e colocado a culpa em todo mundo.

Eu teria ajudado, se ela tivesse deixado. Eu teria ajudado porque queria que ela estivesse viva.

A fita cassete vibra no walkman quando chega ao fim.


	16. Fita 7: Lado B

**Fita 7: Lado B.**

A fita faz um clique ao mudar de lado, e continua a tocar.

Sem a voz dela, o ligeiro zumbido da estática que se ouvia constantemente sob suas palavras soa mais alto. Ao longo de sete fitas e treze histórias, a voz dela era mantida a uma ligeira distância, por esse zumbido permanente ao fundo.

Deixo esse som me cobrir por inteiro enquanto me seguro nas barras e fecho os olhos. A lua brilhante desaparece. As árvores ondulantes desaparecem. A brisa contra minha pele, a dor que se esvai entre meus dedos, o som dessa fita passando de um carretel para o outro, me lembram de tudo o que ouvi durante esse último dia.

Minha respiração começa a desacelerar. A tensão em meus músculos começa a diminuir.

Um estalo nos fones de ouvido. Uma respiração lenta, soprando o ar.

Abro os olhos para o brilho do luar.

E para Sakura, calorosamente.

_Obrigada. _

**Stop.**


	17. O dia seguinte

**O DIA SEGUINTE;**

**DEPOIS DE COLOCAR AS FITAS NO CORREIO.**

Luto contra todos os músculos do corpo, que me imploram para desabar. Me imploram não ir à escola. Para fugir para outro lugar qualquer e me esconder até amanhã. Mas não importa para onde eu vá, o fato permanece: uma hora, eu terei de encarar as outras pessoas que estão nas fitas.

Eu me aproximo da entrada do estacionamento, uma faixa de terra coberta de hera, com uma laje bem larga de pedra entalhada nos dando as boas-vindas ao colégio: "cortesia da turma de 1993". Já passei por essa pedra muitas vezes nos últimos três anos, mas nunca o estacionamento esteve tão cheio. Nunca, porque nenhuma vez cheguei tão atrasado.

Até hoje.

Por dois motivos.

O primeiro: fiquei esperando do lado de fora do correio. Esperando eles abrirem para eu poder enviar uma caixa de sapatos cheia de fitas cassete. Usei um saco de papel pardo e um rolo de durex para re-embalar, esquecendo convenientemente de acrescentar meu endereço de remetente. Enviei o pacote para Ino Yamanaka, alterando o modo como ela vai enxergar a vida, como vai enxergar o mundo, para sempre.

O segundo: Sr. Hatake. Se eu ficar sentado ali, durante a primeira aula, com ele escrevendo na lousa, ou em pé atrás da sua mesa, o único lugar para o qual imagino ficar olhando é o meio da sala, uma carteira à esquerda.

A carteira vazia de Sakura Haruno.

As pessoas olham fixamente para a carteira dela todo dia. Só que hoje, para mim, é profundamente diferente de ontem. Por isso, não terei a menor pressa diante do meu armário. Nem no banheiro. Nem perambulando pelos corredores.

Sigo a calçada que contorna o estacionamento da escola. Sigo cruzando o gramado da frente, atravessando a porta dupla de vidro do prédio principal. E me dá uma sensação estranha, quase triste, atravessar os corredores vazios. Cada passo que eu dou tem um som muito solitário.

Atrás da vitrine de troféus há cinco diferentes blocos de armários pessoais dos alunos, com salas da secretaria e banheiros de ambos os lados. Vejo alguns outros alunos chegando atrasados para a aula, juntando seus livros apressadamente.

Chego ao meu armário e apóio a cabeça na portinhola de metal frio. Eu me concentro nos meus ombros e no meu pescoço, relaxando os músculos. Eu me concentro na minha respiração, tentando desacelerá-la. Giro o mostrador da combinação numérica até o cinco. Depois, para a esquerda, até o quatro, e, então, para a direita, até o vinte e três.

Quantas vezes eu fiquei parado bem aqui, pensando que nunca teria chance com Sakura Haruno?

Não tinha nenhuma idéia de como ela se sentia em relação a mim. Nenhuma idéia de quem ela realmente era. Eu acreditava no que os outros falavam sobre ela. E tinha medo do que poderiam falar sobre mim se soubessem que eu gostava de Sakura.

Giro o mostrador, desfazendo a combinação.

Cinco.

Quatro.

Vinte e três.

Quantas vezes, depois da festa, eu fiquei parado bem aqui, quando Sakura ainda estava viva, pensando que minhas chances com ela já eram? Pensando que eu tinha dito ou feito alguma coisa errada. Com medo demais de conversar com ela de novo. Medo demais de tentar.

E, aí, quando ela morreu, as chances desapareceram para sempre.

Tudo começou algumas semanas atrás, quando um mapa entrou pelas frestas de ventilação do meu armário.

Eu me pergunto o que há dentro do armário de Sakura agora. Será que está vazio? Será que o zelador guardou tudo em uma caixa, colocou num armário de depósito, esperando os pais dela voltarem? Ou será que o armário dela permanece intacto, exatamente como ela deixou?

Com a testa ainda pressionada contra o metal, viro a cabeça o suficiente para enxergar ao longo do corredor, em direção à porta sempre aberta da sala do Sr. Hatake.

Bem ali, do lado de fora de sua sala, foi onde vi, pela última vez, Sakura Haruno viva.

Fecho os olhos.

Quem será que encontrarei hoje? Além de mim, oito pessoas nesta escola já escutaram as fitas. Oito pessoas, hoje, estão esperando para ver o que as fitas causaram em mim. E, ao longo da próxima semana, conforme as fitas forem sendo passadas adiante, vou fazer o mesmo com os que faltam para recebê-las.

À distância, abafada pela parede de uma sala de aula, surge uma voz familiar. Abro os olhos devagar. Essa voz nunca soará amável novamente.

― Preciso que alguém leve isso até a secretaria para mim.

A voz do Sr. Hatake se infiltra pelo corredor, vindo diretamente na minha direção. Sinto os músculos dos ombros tensos, pesados, e dou um soco no armário.

Um rangido de cadeira arrastando no chão, seguido de passos saindo da sala dele. Meus joelhos parecem prestes a desmanchar, pelo medo de que o aluno me veja e pergunte por que não estou na classe.

Em um bloco de armários mais adiante, alguém fecha um deles com força.

Saindo da sala do Sr. Hatake, Steve Oliver acena para mim e sorri. A aluna que estava no outro armário entra no corredor, quase batendo de frente com Steve.

Ela sussurra:

― Desculpe.

E desvia dele, para seguir em frente.

Steve olha para ela, mas não responde; mantém o ritmo, se aproximando de mim.

― E aí, Sasuke? ― Ele me cumprimenta. Dá uma risada. ― Tem alguém que chegou atrasado para a aula, hein?

Atrás dele, no corredor, a garota se vira. É Skye.

Minha nuca começa a suar. Ela me encara e eu a olho de volta durante alguns de seus passos. Ela vira as costas e continua andando.

Steve chega mais perto, mas não olho para ele. Faço um gesto para ele se afastar.

― Depois a gente conversa ― eu digo.

A noite passada, no ônibus, eu saí sem falar com a Skye. Eu queria conversar com ela, tentei, mas deixei que ela se esquivasse. Nos últimos anos, ela aprendeu a evitar as pessoas. Todo mundo.

Dou alguns passos à frente, deixando meu armário para trás, e observo Skye andando pelo corredor.

Tenho vontade de dizer algo, chamá-la, mas me dá um aperto na garganta.

Uma parte de mim quer ignorar a situação. Quer dar as costas e se manter ocupada, fazendo qualquer coisa até o segundo período de aula.

Mas Skye passa agora pelo mesmo trecho do corredor onde vi Sakura se distanciando de mim, duas semanas atrás. Naquele dia, Sakura desapareceu no meio de uma multidão de alunos, deixando que as fitas dissessem adeus por ela. Ainda consigo ouvir os passos de Skye Miller, soando cada vez mais fracos conforme ela se afasta.

E eu saio andando na direção dela.

Passo pela porta aberta da sala do Sr. Hatake e, com uma olhada apressada, enxergo mais do que esperava. A carteira vazia, perto do centro da sala. Vazia há duas semanas e até o final do ano. Outra carteira, a minha carteira, vazia por um dia. Dezenas de rostos se viram para mim. Eles me reconhecem, mas não vêem tudo. E lá está o Sr. Hatake, olhando para o outro lado, mas começando a se virar em minha direção.

Uma enxurrada de emoções corre dentro de mim. Dor e raiva. Tristeza e pena. E, a mais surpreendente de todas, esperança.

Continuo andando.

O som dos passos de Skye vai aumentando agora. E, quanto mais perto chego dela, quanto mais depressa eu ando, mais leve eu me sinto. Minha garganta começa a relaxar.

A centímetros atrás dela, eu a chamo.

― Skye...

* * *

Disse que logo vocês saberiam meu motivo para não ter mudado a personagem Skye e bem, chegou a hora! HFIDHIFDHIOFD Sou uma louca obcecada por SasuSaku e pra mim, o Sasuke é e sempre será da Sakura. Não mudei a Skye porque nenhuma das personagens de Naruto me agrada com o Sasuke e aí achei legal manter a Skye, não me matem. HFIODFHIOHFIOHFIOD

.

Espero, do fundo do meu coração, que essa história toque vocês da mesma forma que me tocou e que consigam tirar alguma lição dela... Enfim, é isso e logo logo postarei mais uma! Não esqueçam de deixar reviews, super chato ver que tem mais de 100 pessoas acompanhando a fic e recebi apenas três reviews, e olha que postei a fic inteira em menos de uma semana. Agradeço as três lindas que me deixaram review, e confesso que acelerei a postagem por causa de vocês! Um beijo especial pra **13hexe**, pra **Neiig**h e pra **Uchiha-leeh**. Acompanhem a próxima também! HIFODHIFDHIOFDHIOFHIODHIFOD

Beijo, galera! ~


End file.
